Ronnie Anne Woman Scorned
by Mr.EEEEman
Summary: Full Summery Years after breaking up with her so called Boy Friend whom most people at the time thought it to be a Silly Childhood Crush Ronnie Anne Santiago plans a maniacal capture Lincoln Loud the love of her whom dumped her decades ago. But Lincoln has a daughter named Lina and Lina has an Army of Aunts and Uncles 'Mostly Aunts' and they will do anything t keep their family s
1. The way things are

**A/N Hello again. With my College and work schedule it's going to be very difficult for me to get some free time, but I will be updating my "Life with Lincoln" Story sometime in the future, But in the meantime I've decided to start a new story. "Ronnie Anne: Woman Scorned" The title says it all. Like with the "Life with Lincoln" story this too takes place in the future. Except everyone is now grown up and have families of their own. Ronnie Anne after moving to Great Lakes City and starting her new life there simply thought that her relationship with Lincoln was just a silly childhood crush. After growing up and see Lincoln get married and start his own family and seeing she is still single after thirty three years she places it in her own word Lincoln is the right man for her and devises a scheme to get him back, Of course at this time most of Lincoln's sisters are all in relationships of their own.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 1. The way things are.

Thanksgiving, a time for Food, Family, and Fellowship. A time of year were family's members who grew up and moved out return together to catch up on life, events and share memories of the Past. For some this is a cheerful and happy occasion. For others it only brings back memories of only pain and suffering.

In Great Lakes City Michigan down town at a store front called "Casagrande's" a thirty three year old Latino woman named Ronnie Anne Santiago was standing outside. At first she was excited about returning home to visit her familia. Her Mother Maria, Her Uncle Carlos Casagrande, Her Aunt Frida, Her cousins, Carlota, Carlos Jr. Carl, and Carleitos. Her brother Bobby Santiago, Bobby's wife Lori and their children Bobby Jr. and Rita Maria Santiago.

It was after thinking about her brother's family that she stopped and stood still in her tracks. She's thirty three years old and is still single. How can this have happened, how could she have not seen all these years. Just standing outside the door of her family's business Ronnie Anne froze like a statue. In a few short moment she darted away from the store running as fast as she can. By this time Carlos Casagrande Sr. Ronnie Anne's Uncle opened the door there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Hello, anyone there?" he asked

"Carlos, get inside. The familia will be arriving soon!" Frida his wife said.

"Alright deer. I just thought I heard something outside." Carlos said

"Heard what?" Frida asked

"Nothing, must have been some random kids running down the street." Carlos said as he went back inside closing the door of the shop.

"Hey mom, and dad I just got a call from Bobby and Lori they should be hear within the hour." Carlota, Carlos and Frida's eldest daughter said.

While the rest of the Casagrande family was getting ready for the big gathering. On the road to Great Lakes City. A Forty year old couple with their seventeen year old son and their eleven year old daughter was heading to the Casagrande's store front. Ronnie Anne's brother Bobby and his wife Lori, with their son Bobby Santiago Jr. and daughter Rita Maria Santiago. Lori was both a World Champion Competitive Golfer, and the C.E.O. of a huge big business corporation. Bobby was mostly a stay at home dad but he did work some odd jobs as a way to get out of the house.

"You know it's been a while since I've last shown you my side of the familias." Bobby said.

"Last year's fourth of July gathering Booboo bear." Lori replied to her husband.

"Will Aunt Ronni Anne be there?" Rita Maria Bobby and Lori's daughter asked.

"She should be. She was at last year's fourth of July after all." Bobby answered her daughter.

"I wonder how's she is doing?" Lori asked

"Well I know my sis, if anything she should be over the brake up by now." Bobby said.

"It's been decades. I'll be surprised if she didn't move on and found another man by now." Lori answer.

As the Santiago family of four was going over event of last year and thinking about family members on both sides. On the road in a snazzy red corvette convertible a newly wedded couple who just got married earlier on in the year was driving to the same functions. It was Carl Casagrande with his newly wedded wife Lola, a beauty pageant contender who came in first place at Miss Michigan pageants, and Miss U.S.A. pageants, and was second runner up for Miss America. As the couple were coming close to Carl's childhood home a lot was running through their minds.

"So, Carl do you think you Cousin Ronnie Anne will be there?" Lola asked

"She should be, she was with us at last year's Fourth of July gathering." Carl said

"I wonder how she is doing after the break up." Lola asked

"It was decades ago, she should be well over it by now." Carl said

As the two vehicles were driving to the same location at Casagrande's Shop. Back at the shop the Casagrande's Carlos, Frida, Carlota, and Carlos Jr. were all almost ready for huge family gathering. Then a thought came to Carlos's mind.

"Do you think Ronni Anne would be here?" He asked

"She should, she came to our Fourth of July gathering last year." Frida said

"You don't think she is still sore about the breakup?" Carlos asked.

"What Breakup?" Carlota asked

"Well I don't know very much about it. All I do know was that it happened back when she was only eleven years old. Before moving here she said she had a crush on a young boy her age. That's all I know." Carlos said.

"Sounded like it was just a silly childhood crush. I mean you'd have to be burrito loco in order not to get over that. She's thirty three now, not eleven." Carlota told her father.

At that moment one couple and one family walked through the door of the Casagrande's. They were welcomed warmly by the entire family. As everyone got together everyone greeted each other.

"Fancy running into you here?" Lola said to Lori. In addition to being married to two cousins. Bobby and Carl, Lori and Lola were sisters. Lori was about eleven years older than Lola.

"So do you think Ronnie Anna will be here?" Carl asked.

"She should she was with up at last year's fourth of July gathering." Frida said.

"Sis is still not sore about the break up is she?" Bobby asked

"One things for sure, if she is still sore over a breakup that happened decades ago I would personally let him know about it at our other family gathering." Lori said.

The Evelin year old boy at the time whom Ronnie Anne broke up with was ironically the brother of Lori and Lola. Even though everyone in the Casagrande/ Santiago family thought it was only a cute childhood crush at the time. They still brought up the subject of Ronnie Anne's brake up behind her back. As they wondered and waited for her.

Ronnie Anne fled to a park where she was crying hysterically. The truth was even though she was only eleven years old at the time. Even though she too thought to herself that it was nothing but a silly childhood crush. The truth was she never got over it. She still though about the young White haired boy whom she love to prank and hang out with from her childhood. She began to think to herself. 'How could all of this have happen. How could she have let this slip away from her?' She cried on the bench in the park wondering and sobbing.

Meanwhile about a three hour drive from Great Lakes City, In the town of Royal Woos. A thirty three year old white haired man was driving with his family to 1216 Franklin Ave. his childhood home. He was wearing an orange turtle neck sweater, brown corduroys, and loafers. Next to him sat his thirty seven year old wife who had short blond hair with green highlight in front. She wore a white turtle neck sweater, blue jeans, and hiking boots. In the back sat their eleven year old daughter who wore an orange t-shirt, a denim jacket, denim skirt, had long white hair with a single green stripe going down the front and wore a black beaning on her head.

The man was Ronnie Anne's so called silly childhood crush Lincoln Loud, with his wife Sam, and their daughter Lina. There was also a Thanksgiving gathering going on at the Loud House. As Lincoln his wife and kid parked their car in the driveway and got out to join the family at the gathering. Standing right in front of the door were two women with stern angry looks on their faces, one was forty with had long blond hair, wearing a white dress shirt, a purple sweater vest, and a lavender skirt with lavender socks. The other woman was the same age as Sam, thirty seven with short brown hair, wearing a pink dress shirt, a purple sweater vest, a Lavender skirt with lavender socks. Both women had serious stern expressions on their faces. Lincoln and Sam already knew who the women were, but Lina was scared. The woman with short brown hair walked up to Sam, the expressions on the two women's faces changed from stern and serious to kind and friendly. The two then threw their arms around each other hugging and laughing.

The Woman with short brown hair was Luna Loud. One of Lincoln's sister. The woman with long blond hair was Carol Pingrey Loud Luna's wife. Even though she was married to Lincoln for twelve year now Sam was bisexual and she was more than Lincoln's wife. She was also Luna's ex-girlfriend.

"Great to see you again." Sam said with a smile.

"Great to have you back." Luna said

"So, I guess we're safe to come in?" Lincoln asked

"Come here bro." Luna said as she reached up to give her brother a kiss and a hug. Despite being four years older than him. By this time Lincoln toward a good five inches over his big sister.

As Lincoln Sam and their daughter Lina were just about to enter the house Luna wounded the two. "Just a little warning to you guys. Aunt Lu-aggie are in their now."

"Aunt Lu-aggie?" Lina asked.

"Luan and Maggie, Your other aunts. You'll know whom we're talking about as soon as you see her." Lincoln explained to his daughter.

As the five entered Luan was making jokes about making awkward moments in a women's public restroom. "So then they asked me in rage. "Why The Hell Are You Going Number Two In The Sink?" I told them, "Because All the Toilets Are Clogged up with Tampons!" I've literally purchased five months' worth of tampons just to clog up every toilet in the women's public restroom." The comedian joked as her wife covers her eye's in embarrassment.

Luan had light brown hair which was down to her shoulders, warring a fancy buttoned white dress shirt with yellow slacks, and a huge comical fake daisy on her shirt. Her wife Maggie was in her usual dark colors of purple, grey, or black. Even though Luan was more into embarrassing her with stories involving toilet humor she was the only woman who ever made Maggie laugh. As soon as Lincoln his wife his daughter, his sister, and his sister in law made their made their presence known Luan turned her attention to them.

"Hey, you must be my niece, niece to meet you." Luan greeted Lincoln's daughter.

"Are you always this….." Lina thought of a word not to offend her "Funny?" even though she really wanted to use the word 'annoying'.

"Not all the times. Sometimes she's excruciating." Maggie said

"And sometimes she's borderline psychotic." Lincoln said with an uneasy smile.

"Of course your father was known to overact at times." Luan said with a smile.

"I still have nightmares about April Fool's Day." Lincoln explained as he began to sweet.

Just then Luan noticed Luna and Sam talking together.

"Nice to see two ex's getting along. If Benny was here I'd open my own Strip Club. "Ha, Ha, Ha," get it." Luan joked about Luna and Sam's history together.

Luna and Sam's facial expressions didn't change much. Even though the joke like most of her other jokes some time used around the family was in bad taste.

"Speaking of ex's how's your ex Benny doing these days?" Luna asked

"Last I've heard that he and his wife Haiku are both in London doing Shakespeare. Last year they were Romeo and Juliet in 'Romeo and Juliet.' Now their Hamlet and Ophelia in 'Hamlet'. I once auditioned for the stage performance back at middle school just to get close to Benny one time." Luan explained reminiscing on her childhood.

At that point a tall dark figure with a pale sunken face, black hair and was wearing a black three piece tie suite appeared out of nowhere. "Charming" he said in a low monotone voice with a British accent.

"AAAAAGGGG!" Lincoln, his daughter and the five women all screamed in unison.

"Who Are You?" Lincoln asked.

"My name is Nigel Pots son of the famous actor Reginal Pots. He played Edwin in the reboot of the "Vampires of Melancholia!" series." He explained.

At that moment Lynn Loud Sr., Lincoln, Luna's, and Luan's father walked into the living room were all seven people were talking. He was now up in age his hair was now grey and even had a few liver spots on his forehead.

"Hey dad." Lincoln called out.

"Hey son." His father called out.

"Grandpa!" Lina cheered with excitement

"How my Granddaughter doing?" Lynn asked as he knelt down to give Lina a hug.

"Heartwarming" Nigel said in a low monotone vice with a British accent.

"Oh I say are you from England." Lynn asked.

"Oh Course!, I'm engaged to your daughter." Nigel said.

"Smashing I spent a whole college semester in the old U.K." Lynn said with his British accent.

"Father." a low monotone voice of a woman said.

"AAAAGGGG!" Lynn sr. Lincoln his daughter and the five women all screamed in unison.

At that moment a thirty year old woman appeared dressed in a black leotard, with black boots, had long black hair, black shades on her face, and a black buray on her head. Everyone knew who she was. It was Lucy, another one of Luna's, Luan's, and Lincoln's sisters.

"Stop embarrassing me in front of my fiancé." She said to her father.

"Hey Lucy." Lincoln said with a smile.

"Lincoln, I see you brought your daughter." Lucy said

"You must be my Aunt Lucy, My dad told me so much about you." Lina said

"Sigh'…. you have the same pure-hearted sweat innocents your father had when he was your age. I still remember those days when we were only children and I would sneak around as quietly as I could and as soon as I made my presents known he would scream in the most adorable manner." Lucy explained.

"Yah Lucy I remembered!, It was just as embarrassing as it was scary! Most of the time I was in my underwear." Lincoln said

At that moment Lucy, Luna, and Luan all burst out into laughter.

"You use to walk around the house in your underwear all the time Bro. You didn't care if any of us seen you remember?" Luna explained

"Yah, you've done more streaking as a kid that a nude college at a drunken fun run." Luan explained

"You do know of course by this time next year you'll all be part of my extended family?" Nigel explained.

"Please try not to embarrass us with your stories of childhood." Lucy said.

"That and scaring people is just plain boring." Nigel said

Shortly after words a huge burley athletic man entered the house. He stood seven foot seven, had a full beard. He wore a jogging suit with a sweat band around his head, an Olympic gold medal around his neck, and spoke with a heavy Russian accent. "Greeting" he said.

Everyone in the room looked up at him. Then Lynn sr. asked. "Who are you?"

The bearded Russian man answered. "I am Alexi Agrapock Russian Gold Medal Champion Siberian Olympics."

He then put his arm up and flexed his muscle, at that moment a short Four foot ten very athletic woman jumped up and did a hand stand on his bicep. She then spun around his curled bicep four or five times, flew off and did a triple summersault in midair than she finally landed on the ground in with a very graceful and elegant pose. She too was wearing a jogging suit with a sweat band around her head and, an Olympic gold medal around her neck. Everyone knew who she was but she still introduced herself.

"Lynn Loud Jr. American Gold Medal Champion Siberian Olympics." She said.

Lincoln was always intimidated by his athletic sister. She was always running her only brother into the ground. Even more now with her Russian fiancé.

Alexi walked up to Lincoln and asked. "You must be my future brother-in-law Stinkoff!"

"No honey it's pronounced Stinkcoln." Lynn explained.

"IT'S LINCOLN!" The thirty three year old white haired man shouted as his face turned red.

"Lynn tells me you are into foreign culture." Alexi said

"What do you mean by that? Lynn?" Lincoln asked his athletic sister.

"I told him how much you enjoy Dutch Ovens." Lynn said with a smile.

"No, I Do Not Enjoy Dutch Ovens!" Lincoln stated in rage.

Lina, Lincoln's daughter than came up to her Aunt Lynn.

"Hey Aunt Lynn why do you always bring my father down." She asked

Lynn took a knee down to her niece and asked. "Do you have any brothers or sisters of your own?"

"No." Lina said.

"When you have younger sisters and brothers of your own then you'll understand." Lynn said as she padded her niece on the head with a smile.

At that moment Lynn sr. the father came in and said. "Dinners almost ready."

"Great I'm hungry. Come on Stinkoff." Alexi said

"It's Stinkcoln." Lynn said

"Lincoln!" Lincoln growled threw his teeth.

Just as the family was going to sit down to eat suddenly a group of robotic androids came in threw the window and started buzzing around. At first the family was scared and in a panic just than a woman's voice said. "Greetings Family." a holographic projection of a young woman in a lab coat with glasses and short brown hair appeared.

"Aunt Lisa is that you?" Lina asked

"Yes it is. I am calling from the Mars Colony I was assigned to oversee as part of NASA's new human interstellar colonization program." She said.

"You know Lisa you're not the only Loud visiting us from afar." Lynn sr. said as he got out his laptop computer. He turned on his laptop and turned it to everyone. The image of a thirty nine year old woman appeared it standing in a park with the Arch of Triumph and a French Flag in the background. "Greetings from France, "Bonjornomi France" That's French for Greetings from France." She said.

"Aunt Leni is that you?" Lina asked.

"Totes, I'm showing off my new fashion line in "Grand Pari" or Paris France." She said with a smile.

While Leni was an expert fashionista her knowledge with the French culture was very little. The rest of the Loud family hoped that during her stay in France she would not accidently offend anyone.

"How's my little baby brother Linky doing?" Leni asked in the sweetest and most adorable way.

Everyone in the room even Lisa's hologram all turned their attention with wide open eyes and huge beaming smiles on their faces to Lincoln, Even Lina his own daughter couldn't help but giggle about it. Lincoln was embarrassed countless times by his sisters before. This time it was on an international scale. The white haired man's face was red as he turned away from his from the rest of the family. Never before in front of so many people was Lincoln so embarrassed. Well there was that one time when he and Clyde went to Girl Jorden's pool party without swim suites so the two just jumped in their underwear and there were a lot of people at that party.

Of course Ronnie Anne was known to embarrass Lincoln countless times in public to. There are social media pages which still had picks of his pants being pulled down to this day. While the thought of Ronnie Anna did not enter Lincolns head for a while. Meanwhile in a park in Great Lakes City about a three hour drive from the Loud's family gathering, and a thirty minute walk from the Casagrande's gathering. The same Santiago woman whom use to torment Lincoln so much sat alone in a park away from her family, away from her friends. Her mind went rushing back to that time back so many years ago. Back when it all started, and for her when it all came crashing down.

**A/N the next few chapters are going to focus on the backstory on how everything got to where it is now. This will take place during season two after the events of "No Such Luck" and "Brawl In The Family." and at and around the time of "The Loudest Mission." This back story will explain why Lincoln and Ronnie Anne broke up, How Luna and Sam broke up. How Lincoln and Sam got together. and yes this is a Caroluna fanfic so the story will also tell how Carol and Luna got together. **


	2. The way things where

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 2. The Way Things where.

Many Years Earlier….

When Lynn Loud Sr. and his wife Rita got married they knew they always wanted to have kids. The two thought raising a family would be a cake walk. However raising eleven children was anything but. By the time their youngest daughter Lily was one their five eldest daughter's Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn Jr. were all teenagers. As what all parents of teenage daughter's worry about, Lynn Sr. and Rita also worried about "Relationships." By this time out of their five teenage daughter's three of them are already confirmed to be in committed relationships. Their eldest daughter Lori was dating Bobby Santiago for well over a year now. Luna and Sam Sharp have been going out with each other for a number a months. Finally the most recently couple to come to the parent's attention was Luan and Benny as the two were going out together.

As with any parent of teenage daughters who are in relationships Lynn sr. and Rita were very strict when it came to dating. Nine o'clock curfews for Lori and Bobby, Parental supervisions for Luan and Benny, Strict limits on where Luna and Sam can go. With raising young children ranging from eight to one the last thing Lynn sr. and Rita wanted to be were grandparent at this time. Lynn most recently started his new restaurant business "Lynn's Table" Rita was still working on her novel, while still works part time as a dental hygienists. With all that the parents have going on in their lives they were not ready to have any grandchildren yet.

Lynn and Rita's only son Lincoln was an eleven year old adolescent by this time. He was a young up and coming kid with many friends in his school. Clyde was the closest of all of them. At that moment the two were at Royal Woods Elementary School just as the lunch hour bell rung. They ran into Rusty, Zach, and Liam their other friends on the way to the lunch rooms.

"So what are we having for lunch today?" Rusty asked

"Meatball Sandwiches." Liam said.

"So guy's any plans for the week… GAAAHHH!" Lincoln started to say but he screamed out. The sensation of a hot meatballs in hot marinara sauce burnt his butt as someone shoved a meatball sandwich down his pants.

"Hey Lame-o!" a girls voice said behind him.

He turned around and it was Ronnie Anne Santiago, Bobby's Little sister. While not as close as he was with Clyde, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were still close. Since Lincoln's eldest sister Lori was dating Ronnie Anne's big brother Bobby, all the other sisters in the Loud family including Lori thought Lincoln and Ronnie Anna were in a relationship as well. Lincoln thought their friendship status was anything but. Lynn sr. and Rita thought is was a silly childhood crush. Ronnie Anne had her own views.

"So were you going to talk about plans for the weekend?" Rusty asked

"Well I have my family therapy sessions with Dr. Lopez. Lincoln came with me a couple of times." Clyde said.

"What are his family therapy sessions like Lincoln?" Liam asked

"They are interesting, I'm going to Dairy Land this weekend." Lincoln said

Everyone at the table all looked at Lincoln.

"Dairy Land, the Amusement park?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Yep, let's just say I'm helping my sister with a certain project there." Lincoln said

"Really?" Ronnie Anne said looking at the young eleven year old boy whom she has a crush on but was not will to admit it.

"Can I tag along?" Ronnie Anne asked

"I don't know Ronnie Anne, I'm not exactly going to be going on any rides there." Lincoln said in a heavy down tone.

Everyone at the table was in disbelieve, Going to an amusement park without going on any rides that was like going to a theater and Not watch any movies.

"I'm sorry Lincoln I've must have misheard. Did you say you were not going on any rides there?" Zach asked

"Why on earth would you go to an amusement park without going on any rides?" Rusty asked

Lincoln pulled out a folded up poster, opened up the poster and slammed it on the table.

"That's why." Lincoln said

The poster read: "_First Annual Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant." _

Everyone at the table all looked at Lincoln. Zach and Rusty thought it was a joke and began laughing, Clyde on the other hand was always more skeptical about his best friends.

"Stop laughing you guys it's not funny." Lincoln said in a demanding tone.

"I'm sure there is a good reason why he's attending this." Clyde said.

At that moment the voice of a six year old girl screamed out. "LINCOLN!"

All six kids turned around and saw the six year old girl in a pink dress with a tiara on her head matching pink gloves and had a lot of makeup. It was Lola Loud Lincoln's sister. "Remember, your overseeing my performance at the pageant this weekend!" Lola said in a very demanding tone.

"I know Lola." Lincoln said in a low worried tone.

Everyone at the table all Looked at Lincoln. "So that's why you're going." Rusty said

Meanwhile as the lunch hour was going on at the Royal Woods Elementary School. Royal Woods High was having their lunch hour too. Leni the sixteen year old fashionista was sitting with her friends Jackie and Mandy.

"I literal like that new kids with the hair." Jackie said

"I think he's totes adorable." Leni said

"So, anyone you like here Leni." Mandy asked

"I know Chaz is totes sweet, he's so kind and sincere." Leni said

"So Leni any of your sisters into any guys here?" Mandy said

"Totes of cures, but there are all at other tables." Leni said

As Leni and her three friends were talking together at one table. At another table Luna and her bandmates were sitting. Her girlfriend Sam, The bands drummer Mazzy, and finally Sully the only male member of the band. As the four began socializing Mazzy wanted to share some news.

"I've heard last week Mick Swagger's planning a comeback tour."

"Dude, he was planning it for like three month now, Get with the times." Luna said

Each of the Loud siblings had their own ideals and people who they look up too. Like Lucy has with Edwin from the Vampires of Melancholia. Of course Luna Loud was Mick Swagger's biggest Ideal, she practically worshiped the very ground he walked on. Her bandmate may be fans of Mick Swagger but not nearly into him as Luna was. When it came to any questions or upcoming events involving Swagger Luna was their go to girl.

"Did they pick out any dates or locations?" Sully asked

"Well they said their doing New York, Chicago, and Indianapolis, I think he's doing a some small town up here in Michigan but, they'll be announcing the details later." Luna said as she was the only one who constantly kept tags on every event her ideal was planning.

"Do you know when the tour begins?" Sam asked.

"This week, He'll be in New York from the 13-15 then in Indianapolis 20-23. The rest of the dates and locations haven't been announced yet" Luna said

"Well the 13 and the 15 is this week, and the 20 and 23 are next week." Sully said

"When he comes to Michigan are you planning on going?" Mazzy asked

"Of Course, I wouldn't miss it for anything in the world." Luna said

As the four were going over the Music, Tours, and events. Outside on the picnic ground of the Royal Woods High campus. Two teenage lovers were looking eye to eye and talking with each other. It was Lori and Bobby.

"Say Babe I have some news I need to share with you." Bobby said.

"Go ahead, Booboo Baer!" Lori said

"I've overheard a phone conversation with my mother and my Uncle Carlos, She is planning on taking the entire family and visiting them next month." Bobby said

"You're going see your Uncle? Dose he live out of state?" Lori asked worryingly.

"No, he runs a shop in Great Lakes City." Bobby said

Lori began to worry. "Great Lakes City, That's like A Five Hour Drive From Here!"

"Three Hour Drive Vie The Interstate. I've looked it up on map quest." Bobby said.

"We've never been so far apart." Lori said as she was fighting back tears.

"Don't worry about it babe. The trip is not till next month and we'll only staying for one week. It's not like we'll be moving in and living with my Aunt, Uncle and the rest of their familia." Bobby said.

"I cherish every moment we have when were still together here Booboo Bear." Lori said

"I'll cherish every moment I am still here with you babe." Bobby said in reply. As the two lovers looked deeply into each other eyes with the affections that will last forever.

As all this was going on at Royal Woods High, At Royal Woods Middle School. Lunch Hour was also going on in full swing. At a huge table Lynn Jr. and her softball team were getting psyched up for a big game.

"We are going all out after lunch." Lynn shouted

"Yah, we were on a winning streak ever since your brother stopped coming to the game." Margo one of Lynn's teammates said.

This aggravated Lynn a little bit. "Watch what you say about my Lil Bro."

"Is it true that your family kicked him out of your house for upsetting the Softball Gods because he was bad luck?" Margo asked. Everyone in the team all turned

"Well True, but after taking on the squirrel suit his bad luck has lifted and we have brought him back into our home. That and according to my little sister Lisa and her scientific research there was no such thing as Softball God's or bad luck and Lincoln was only lying to get out of attending our functions." Lynn explained.

"Wow! You've kicked your only brother out of the house just because he said he was bad luck? Even I think that's a little harsh." Another one of her teammates said.

"Nah, He's an easy going kid, he forgave all of us after the event. Turns out he's not bad luck like he said, he just stinks that's all, that's why I now refer to him as Stinkcoln." Lynn explained.

As the softball team was eating and getting ready for the big game after lunch. At another table two fourteen year old lovers were sitting together alone, well not exactly alone, they were joined by their ventriloquist dummy and a marionette puppet. Luan Loud and her boyfriend Benny were of course socializing with their props Mr. Coconuts, and Miss. Appleblossom.

"So any planes for this weekend?" Benny asked

"Well I do have a birthday party I'm preforming at." Luan said

At that that moment adjusting the strings of his marionette Benny made Miss Appleblossom talk. "And are you joining her Mr. Coconuts?"

Luan slipped her hand inside the ventriloquist dummy and said. "I have no choice, She's preforming for a three year old and I'm good with the kids."

"I thought there were no strings attached with your employer." Miss Appleblossom said

"Miss Appleblossom!" Benny said with shock.

"You're not the one with the hand up your keyster." Mr. Coconuts said

"Mr. Coconuts!" Luan said with shock.

As the two were talking a thirteen year old Goth girl came up to the two. "Hey Luan." She said

"Hey Maggie!" Luan replied

"Who's this?" Benny asked.

"This is Maggie, I performed for her at her thirteenth birthday party. Back when Lincoln was my helper for funny business. Before we kicked him out of the house for being bad luck." Luan said

Both Benny and Maggie all looked at Luan with shocked facial expressions.

"You've kicked your only brother out of the house for being bad luck?" Benny asked

"Turns out he was only lying about being bad luck just to avoid helping us out with our functions." Luan said

"That's not bad luck that's just being lazy." She made Mr. Coconuts say.

"Well I must say, If Benjamin had a younger sibling he would never treat him like that would you?" Benny Made Miss. Appleblossom say.

"Of course not." Benny said.

Luan felt a little awkward and a little embarrassed after sharing family information that is better left unheard from the public. Even though Lincoln did forgive his family for the ordeal that happened a week ago still more information leaked about the family would shake friends and aquatints of the Louds to the core.

Later that day as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were walking home from school. Ronnie Anne ask. "So you don't mind if I visit for a while?"

"I don't know Ronnie Anne you do know I have ten sisters." Lincoln said.

"Clyde visits you all the time and he seems unscathed." Ronnie Anne said

"Do you know what the one word best describe a large family like mines is?" Lincoln asked

"What?' Ronnie Anne asked

"CHAOS!" Lincoln shouted.

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with a raised eye brow. "I think you're over reacting?" she said

"No I'm not. Just last month my two eldest sisters Lori and Leni bought the same dress. The two would argue and fight over it until the activated "The Sister Fight Protocol!". Which was when all ten of my sister were all fighting each other trying to kill each other all at the same time. It was horrifying! I could have been killed!" Lincoln explained his first ordeal.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and said. 'Now I do know your overacting. You're not the only one who has siblings, and you not the only one whose siblings get on each other's nerves."

"You were never there when it happened. Not only that but just last week my family kicked me out of the house for being Bad Luck". Lincoln explained his second ordeal.

"Did you tell them you were Bad Luck in order to avoid going to their events and functions?" Ronnie Anne asked skeptical of this ordeal.

"Well I did do that yah." Lincoln confessed.

"Sounds to me like you've asked for it. You have no one to blame but yourself." Ronnie Anne said displaying little empathy for her boyfriend.

"Well maybe your right, But did they have to sell all my stuff and board up my room as well?" Lincoln asked

"Consider yourself lucky Lincoln, My Uncle Carlos lives in Great Lakes City. He has firsthand experience with a man who used to beat his children with a belt as a form a discipline. So after they kicked you out of the house why didn't you call the police or runaway?" Ronnie Anne said.

"I realized that sleeping outside in the back yard without a bed, a pillow, or a blanket was not nearly half as bad as all ten of your sisters all trying to kill you and kill each other." Lincoln explained comparing his two ordeals.

When he and Ronnie Anne cane to the Loud House and came inside. Just the Lynn's softball team won first place in the championship finals. She busted in carrying a huge trophy.

"YAH, WOOOO" She was shouting all excited about the resent victory.

"I see you're team won first place. Congratulation's!" Ronnie Anne complemented.

Lynn then took a good look at Lincoln. "Here Hold This." Lynn said as she handed Her Trophy to Ronnie Anne then she took an afghan off the top of the living room sofa.

"Do you know the one thing better than winning trophies is?" Lynn asked as she stared manically at Lincoln, Lincoln backed away from her for a little bit he then tripped over his feet backwards fell to the ground.

"Dutch Ovens!" Lynn shouted as she completely covered Lincoln with the afghan and began farting into it.

Ronnie Anne was laughing. As soon as she swung the afghan off Lincoln and he was gasping for air.

"Do you do that to him often?" Ronnie Anne asked as she handed her trophy back to Lynn.

"Too often." Lincoln said with dread.

"Cheer up Lame-o. Your sister just gave me great ideas on how to treat Bobby." Ronni Anne said

As Lynn was showing off her trophy to the rest of the family Ronnie Anne fallowed Lincoln up to his room. "Nice linin closet." Ronnie Anne said.

"It may be small but it's the right size for me." Lincoln said

Lincoln then turned on a radio that was in his room. "Up here I keep tabs on all my sisters just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Ronnie Anne asked.

At that moment the radio announcer said. "And finally today Mick Swagger has announced that the Royal Woods would be included on his comeback tour."

Soon after this announcement finished the screams of a fifteen year old rock musical filled the second floor of the house. Luna was jumping all over the places with excitement. The fifteen year old rocker bust open the door of Lincoln's bedroom.

"Mick Swagger's coming to Royal Wood's Dude's!" She shouted with excitement. Just then her cell phone rang. "Hey Chunk, Yah I know, Swagger's coming to Royal Woods!" She said as she answered it. Then she got another Call. "Yah Mazzy, Swaggers coming here!" and another call. "Yah, Sully Swaggers coming." Then she called again. "Sam, My Love did you get the news about Swagger. He's Coming Here!" after Luna called all her band mates. After sharing the news about Swagger she ran into her room took out her stereo speaker hooked up her axe to it and began preforming. "_Where I'm coming from." _Mick Swaggers first hit.

"So you see Ronnie Anne you now know why I keep tabs on my sisters. Because they can be bad news even when there is good news." Lincoln explained.

"Oh Lincoln!" Lola said as she walked up to her big brother.

"Are you ready for the rehearsal?" Lola asked.

"Hey Lola is it true you've kicked your brother out of the house because he said he was Bad Luck?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Of course he always tries to come up with poor excuses to avoid us. Last year he purchased Nose-Be-Gone earplugs just to avoid us. But I show him, He learned his lesson then?" Lola said

"My Lincoln how long have you've been trying to avoid your sisters?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"Forever." Lincoln said.

"He just want to come up with any poor excuse just to sit around the house in his underwear and read comic all the time." Lola said.

A huge beaming smile graced Ronnie Anne's face. "You mean to tell me the only reason you avoid your sisters is to sit around the house wearing only your underwear?"

"Ronnie Anne please I have to get ready for a pageant." Lincoln said with an uneasy expression.

"Well it is getting late so I think I'll be heading back home." Ronnie Anne said she walked over to Lincoln pressed the tip of his nose and said "Boop!" then she walked down stairs. Leaving Lincoln alone with one of his sisters who was preparing her for a pageant. Another one of his sisters was going crazy with excitement over an upcoming concert, and yet another one of his sisters going crazy with excitement over winning the softball championship. Ronnie Anne thought to herself. "Wow! This place may be intense but it's not chaotic! Lame-o has no idea how good he has it here." This memory will be one of many memory's that will come back to haunt Ronnie Anne for the rest of her life.


	3. Disappointments and excitements

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 3. Disappointments, and Excitements.

The day of the "Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant" came, and Lola was ready to dominate just like she dose in all beauty pageants in the tristate aria. Lincoln of course was caring all her makeup, dresses, and accessory's. Lori agreed to drop the two off at "Dairy Land" then she was going out with Bobby. As Lincoln was walking down stairs he saw in the front room by the door Ronnie Anne was standing there. Lincoln was caught off guard and was surprised to see her standing there.

"Ronnie Anne! What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked

She then pulled out a can of whipped cream and a jar of cherries.

"Oh just here for a little project." She said with a sinister smile.

This made Lincoln feel very uncomfortable, and he began to worry.

"What are you talking ab…" SPLAT!

Before Lincoln could finish his sentence, a Pie hit him in the face, and it wasn't a cream pie either it was a granny smith apple pie. Flung by none other than Lincoln's comical older sister Luan Loud. As Luan was laughing Ronnie Anne took the whipped cream in the can and the cherries and made a whipped cream smiley face on Lincoln's pie covered face and used the cherries for eyes and a nose. Both girls took out their cell phone and took picks of Lincoln whipped cream and cherry, apple pie covered face, Both Luan and Ronnie Anne were laughing.

"Aw Lincoln, Your such a Cutey Pie!" Luan said

"No, He's a Sweaty Pie!" Ronnie Anne said

"Your so sweat I could just eat you up!" Luan said

"ERRRR!" Lincoln groaned as he wiped the apple pie, whipped cream, and cherry mess off his face. The only thing worse than being pranked by Luan or being bullied by Ronnie Anne is the two joining forces in a group effort.

Lincoln had to quickly rush upstairs and wash up. This aggravated Lola as she was already to go for the pageant. Lori was ready to drive the two to Dairy Land and pulling vanzillia out of the garage, when suddenly another van pulled out alongside vanzillia. It was Chunk's van Luna was going to meet up with her bandmate to talk about getting tickets to the upcoming Mick Swagger concert coming to Royal Woods. As Luna jumped in the van she noticed Chunk looking down, sad and depressed.

"Are you Alright Chunk? What's wrong?" Luna asked

"I've just received word that mi mum died back in the old country." Chunk said

"Oh No, sorry for you dude." Luna said with great sympathy.

"I'm afraid I'm going to be missing out on the Mick Swagger concert. Mi Mum's funeral's that day." Chunk said.

After Chunk arrived at the location were Sam, Mazzy, and Sully were. They didn't look existed as they sounded when Mick Swagger was coming to Royal Woods.

"Hey, guys how's it going?" Luna asked. Sensing something wrong.

Sam spoke up first. "Luna, Tickets for the Mick Swagger Concert are five hundred dollars."

"So, if we put our money together we should all get in right?" Luna asked

Mazzy and Sully both looked at each other.

"The concerts on the 30-31. That weekend." Mazzy said

"So is that a problem? I'm free that weekend." Luna said.

"We're not. My brother Simon has an out of town field day that weekend. The entire family is joining him. My Mother is making us." Sam said in disappointment.

"My father has an interview out of state that weekend. I'll be accompanying him." Mazzy said

"I'm visiting my dad in prison on the 30th and my cancer stricken mother on the 31st." Sully said.

Luna's dreams were shoot. Never before has she missed a Mick Swagger concert. Ever cense she was thirteen and made her first Mick Swagger concert Hand how it changed her. Every time a band or a concert came to town she's been attending them every time. She even made Lincoln's first Smooch Concert unforgettable. She knew ticket prices were high. She'll asked her parents for the money but five hundred dollars for a concert tickets was a high order even for them. She knew there was little chances they'll lend her the money.

"Bogus Dudes! I can't believe this!" Luna shouted with disappointment.

"We're sorry!" Mazzy said

As Luna dropped her head with disappointment. This was going to be the saddest day of her life if it was not for what was about to happen next.

After Lori dropped Lincoln and Lola off at Dairy Land for the Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant. She then drove herself to the Tall Timbers Park to meet up with her boyfriend Bobby.

"Hey Babe." Bobby said

"Hey Booboo Bear." Lori said more cheerfully.

"My Mother just informed me and Ronnie Anne and it is now official. The three of us are going to Great Lakes City next month." Bobby said.

Every time Bobby told her about the visit Lori missis him already.

"Oh, Bobby We've never been away for so long." Lori said trying to fight back tears.

"Turns out my grandparent moved in with them last week." Bobby said

"Your Grandparents?" Lori asked

"My moms and my Uncle Carlos's parents. Grandpa Hector and Grandma Rosa." Bobby explained

Lori began wondering are Bobby's Grandparent's fun like Pop-Pop, or excruciating like Aunt Ruth.

"How are your Grandmother and Grandfather like just asking?" Lori asked

"I've met them once before when I was real young. They pretty much okay people." Bobby said

"Oh, alright." Lori said.

"By the way I've a really bad time with Ronnie Anna my Little sister last night." Bobby said

"Really? What happened?" Lori asked

"After getting into an argument over what T.V. show to watch. She threw a table cloth over me and began farting into it." Bobby explained.

Lori knew that behavior well, because she knew her siblings well.

"Dutch Oven?" she asked

"You know about it?" Bobby asked.

"Of course. My sister Lynn dose it to Lincoln all the time." Lori said

"You mean to tell that my sister is imitating your sister's behavior?" Bobby asked worryingly

"Is that a bad thing?" Lori asked

"Yes It's a bad thing, If my mother knew who she got it from she might consider you and your familia a bad influence." Bobby said

Lori began to worry. If her sibling are setting a bad example for Ronnie Anne she would not be allowed to see Lincoln anymore, not only that but she would not be allowed to see Bobby anymore. She now dreaded the upcoming road trip the Santiago Family has to the Casagrande family next month. She feared the worst for them.

"Oh, Bobby! I can't Bear The Thought of Losing You!" Lori cried in her boyfriend's arms.

"I can't bear the thought of losing you either." Bobby said back in tears.

As the two teen lovers held each other in their arms they had no idea that that the move was going to be permanent, after Maria Santiago talked with her Brother Carlos, her father Hector and her Mother Rosa she was already making plans for her and her two children to move in with them permanently. This will be a move that will devastate Ronnie Anne in more ways than one.

Back at Dairy Land Lincoln was unpacking all of Lola's dresses, makeup kits, and other accessory's getting her all ready for the "Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant" Competition. As all the young female contender's gathered outside Lincoln could not help but wonder. "I wonder what the prize is going to be?" Lincoln asked himself. As all the beauty pageant contenders lined up Lola was already.

One of the judges for the pageant was a young six year old Latino boy with a red hoodie. As each of the contenders presented themselves. The young six year old judge seemed captivated by Lola's performances. By this time Lola won more Beauty Pageants than Lori's golf trophies, Luna's music awards, and Lucy's poetry awards combined. Currently Lynn Jr. outdone all of her other sisters in awards and won every trophies for every sport she participated in. (which is every sport ever created) Lola did come close with her number of golden tiaras. As for their only brother, the man with the plan, an empty space on the shelf of the cabinet was left vacant for Lincoln's award if he won one. Which he hasn't.

After each of the contenders presented them self the winner was announced.

"And the Winner of the First Annual Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant Is? Lola Loud!" The head judges said as Lincoln and Lola were jumping up and down with excitement. A crown with golden milk bottles was placed on her head and she was given a cheese scepter. "WOW!" Lola said.

"And the prize for the Little Miss Dairy Land Pageant is, two tickets for the Mick Swagger Concert at Royal Woods for the 30th and the 31st, and two back stage passes to meet Mick Swagger in person!" The Judges announced.

"What? I don't want No Ticket To Some Dumb rock concert." Lola said with disappointment.

Lincoln had other plans. "Don't worry I know someone who does." He said as he placed the ticket and the backstage passes in his pocket.

After the pageant the young Latino judge who was Lola's age walked up to her. "Hey congratulations on winning you were amazing." He said commenting Lola.

"Thank You!" Lola said with gratitude.

"I'm Carl, I was one of the Judges at today's pageant." He said.

Lola could tell that Carl was very sweet and charming 'for a kid the same age as her.' But she was still taken his complements.

"Oh Carl our so sweet and charming." Lola said in the most sweetest and sincere manner.

At that moment a woman's voice called out. "Hey Carl It's getting Late."

"Alright Mama I'll be right over. I have to go it was great meeting you." Carl said

"It was great meeting you too Carl." Lola said as she waved goodbye to him.

Soon after Carl left Lori drove up to pick up Lincoln and Lola.

"So how was the pageant?" Lori asked

"It was amazing I just met the cuties little pageant Judge." Lola said commenting about Carl. Even though the two six year old have met this will begin a relationship that will lead to a huge impact that will lead later on in their lives.

After coming back home from Dairy Land Lola was showing off her Gold Milk Bottle Crown and cheese scepter. Lincoln made his way upstairs to Luna's room. As soon as he came up to the door he heard crying from inside the room. Out of curiosity he saw Luan walking by then Lincoln asked.

"Turns out all of Luna's band mate's including Chunk hade plans the day of Mick Swagger's big concert. She asked mom and dad for money but tickets were five hundred dollars, So you can guess what their answer was." Luan explained.

Lincoln felt a great sense of sorrow for Luna. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the tickets and the back stage passes for the upcoming Swagger concert. He took a deep breath and he knocked on the door.

"Luna?" Lincoln asked.

"Go Away Lincoln!" All Luna wanted to do was crawl into a hole and stay there.

"Look Luna I know your band mate can't come to the concert with you." Lincoln started

"That's not the point this is the first Mick Swagger Concert I'm going to be missing out on." Luna explained.

"No, Your Not!" Lincoln said as he held up the two tickets, and the two back stage passes to see Mick Swagger in person.

"What are you talking a…" Luna started to say as she got up from her bed. As soon as she saw what Lincoln was holding as soon as she as she got a good look at what Lincoln had in Mind she than asked. "Is that what I think it is?" she wiped the tears away from her eyes with a hopeful felling.

"Only two tickets to Mick Swaggers Comeback Tour and Two back Stage passes to see Swagger in person." Lincoln said with a smile.

Within second Luna jumped up from her bed, ran up to Lincoln, threw her arms around her brother and lifted him in the air. "You're the Best Baby Bro!" she screamed with excitement.

"Remember when you made my first Smooch concert unforgettable?" Lincoln asked

"Of course." Luna said kissing her brother on the head and ruffing his white hair.

"I mean there are two tickets and tow backstage passes to see Mick Swagger in person If you have any other person in mind for it. I'll understand." Lincoln said.

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone ells." Luna said as she held her brother in her arms.

Lincoln felt a great joy and happiness for his big sisters. The tickets and back stage passes really made Luna's day. The two inseparable siblings had a new event to look forward to and were going to make new memories. For Luna this experiences was going to be unforgettable for her in more ways than one. After all Lincoln and Luna were not the only two who had tickets and back stage passes to Mick Swagger. For at that very same moment at another part of town in Royal Woods. A seventeen year old student at the same school won a contest that was a ticket and backstage pass for Mick Swagger comeback concert. Carol Pingrey just herd on the radio about her name was called and she won. Carol Pingrey too was a huge fan of Mick Swagger's, not as big as Luna but close. She too was surprised, and looking forward to the upcoming event.

When the day of the Mick Swagger Comeback tour came to Royal Woods Lincoln and Luna were getting ready to go. Lincoln was already down stairs when he saw Ronnie Anne standing in the front room again. Knowing to Lincoln Ronnie Anne was holding birthday cake candles in her hand.

"Ronnie Anne, What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked again dreading the worst.

"OH just another little project." Ronnie Anne said with a sinister smirk as she held up birthday cake candles.

"What are those…." SPLAT

Just before Lincoln could finish his sentence a cake fell on his head, hurled by none other than Luan Loud. Ronnie Anne placed candles all over her boyfriend's cake covered head and lit them.

"Go Lincoln! Go Lincoln! It's Your Birthday! It's Your Birthday!" Luan and Ronnie Anne said as the two took pics laughed and blew out Lincolns Lit candles.

"My Birthday Isn't For Another Five Months!" Lincoln growled as he whipped the cake and candle covered mess of himself. Once again the man with the plan endured the embarrassment of his sister and childhood crush pranking him for the sole purpose of posting pics on social media. These too were going to be memories that haunt the Santiago woman the rest of her life.

As Lincoln ran upstairs to clean up before the big concert. Lori walked down and saw Luan and Ronnie Anne standing around a cake on the floor and candles.

"What are you two doing?" Lori asked remembering what Bobby told her about her sisters being a bad influence.

"We were just baking a cake for Lincoln's birthday." Ronnie Anne said

"His Birthday isn't for another five months." Lori replied

"We've dropped a cake on her head and lit candles as a prank. Last week we did it with pie." Luan explained

Lori became agree. Bobby warned her about Ronnie Anne mimicking her sister's bad behavior. And how Luan and Lynn are both being bad influences on Ronnie Anne. After getting cleaned off and ready both Lincoln and Luna left together to the Mick Swagger Concert. Before Leaving Ronnie Anne "Booped" Lincoln on the nose again then she went back home and Luna and Lincoln left for the concert.

After Lori was sure that the three were gone she then called Lynn and Luan together.

"You know Lynn Bobby told me that last week Ronnie Anne gave him a "Dutch Oven" do you have anything you want to say about that?" Lori asked

"Well Dutch Ovens are very popular these days, she could have gotten it from anyone." Lynn said.

"Luan would you like explained what you and Ronnie Anne were doing with pie and cake and dumping it on Lincoln's head?" Lori asked

"We were giving his "Just Deserts!"" Luan laughed in a very uneasy tone.

Lori's face grew red. "Now look both of you! According to Bobby you two are being a bad influence on Ronnie Anne! She is mimicking you bad behavior! Ronnie Anne Bobby and there mother are going to visit with their cousins two weeks from now. If your bad behavior is viewed as a bad influence by you two I will never see him again. They will stay with them forever. I will never see my booboo bear again, and Lincoln will never see Ronnie Anne again." Lori explained in rage and fighting back tears at the same time as the thought of losing the love of her life plagued her mind.

Both Luan and Lynn began worrying about Lori's tone

Lori than made a very stern look at the two. "Now unless you two changes your ways. There will be very grim consequences!" She growled

Both Lynn and Luan stood silent and nodded their heads in understanding.

As Lori was giving her two sisters the talk, Luna and Lincoln arrived at the Royal Woods amp theater for the Mick Swagger concert. The entire place was packed with visitors from out of town as well as out of state. Lincoln was in amazement.

"Was your first concert just as packed as this one?" Lincoln asked

"Well it was packed but not nearly as packed as this." Luna said

As the two were in Line suddenly a seventeen year old girl dumped into Luna from the back.

"Oh, Sorry about that!" She said.

"Don't worry about it dude." Luna said as she turned around and saw who it was.

"Carol Pingrey?"

"Luna Loud?"

The two teens stared at each other for a full five seconds.

"Luna the Lines moving up we should…" Lincoln started to say as he turned around and saw Luna and Carol. "Carol is that you?" Lincoln asked

"Hey Lincoln." Carol said just before turning her attention back to Luna. Not only was this going to be an unforgettable concert for Lincoln and Luna, it was going to be unforgettable to Luna for more reasons than one. This was after all going to be the start of Carol and Luna's relationship together, it will be a relationship that will trigger two break up's and two marriages each involving the two Loud siblings whom Carol bumped into inline at the Mick Swagger concert. Carol and Luna's relationship was going to be one in which Sam will look back at with some disappointment and moving on for a better person. As for Ronnie Anne it will be the catalyst that will cost her the only man she ever truly loved.

**A/N. I will try to wrap up the flashback sequence around chapter 7. Of course the real good stuff I'm saving for chapter 10. I will be working on Chapter 11 of "Life with Lincoln" sometime around spring break. I'm taking a break from writing for now. **


	4. For I Have Got Another Girl

**A/N Due to popular demands, well actually getting the most comments and fallowers I've decided to put "Life with Lincoln" On hiatus and focus all my attention on this story. After rethinking it I'm going to wrap up the flashback segment at Chapter eight or nine. The next two chapters are going to focus on the love-triangle Between Luna, Carol, and Sam as well as Ronnie Anne making clear indications of her attraction to Lincoln. The sixth chapter will not only have the Santiago's moving to Grate Lakes City to live with the Casagrande's. (The Loudest Mission), It will also focus on the break ups of Luan and Benny, Luna and Sam, and of course Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 4. For I Have Got Another Girl.

Great Lakes City Michigan probably second only to Detroit in size, but not in crime rate. At a store front downtown called Casagrande's. A Latino man and his family, his wife, his mom, his dad, and his four children were all getting the second floor of the building at their store front ready for more residents. His sister, and his niece and nephew.

Carlos Casagrande was all ready to get the three new residents on the second floor of the storefront building where they lived and worked ready. The second floor had nine rooms one for him and his wife Frieda, one for his parents his father Hector and his mother Rosa, one for his eldest daughter Carlota, one for each of his son's, Carlos Jr., Carl, and Carlietos. Now he was getting three rooms ready for his sister Maria Santiago, and her children. Her son Bobby, and her daughter Ronnie Anne.

After getting the last of the linins and furnishings ready in each of the rooms Frida Carlos's wife came in and said. "You know they are not arriving for another two weeks."

"I know, I just want everything to be ready before they arrive." Carlos told his wife.

"Hey Dad! Is it true Aunt Marie and cousin's Bobby and Ronnie Anne are moving in with us?" Carlota Carlos's eldest daughter asked.

"That's right, me and my sister haven't lived under the same roof together since long before I Married your mother." Carlos explained.

At that moment Carlos's phone rang. It was his sister Maria.

"Hey Sis, how's it going?." Carlos asked as he answered the Phone.

"Great Carlos, I just want to see how you are doing?" Maria said.

"Just got the rooms ready for you and your kido's." Carlos explained

"Great this will be a big surprise for them." Maria sad

"You didn't tell them yet?" Carlos asked

"What? Of course not! I will tell them in two weeks from now after we arrive." Maria explained.

"Great! I'm looking forward to seeing you all here." Carlos said.

After the two said their goodbyes Frida felt like she needed to ask her husband a question.

"Maridor are you sure this is a good idea. Keeping this move a secret from your niece and nephew." She asked.

"Don't worry dear what's the worst that can happen?" Carlos asked

Unbeknownst to the rest of the Casagandes, both their niece and nephew had love interest in Royal Woods whom none of them wanted to leave behind. When the news of this permanent move come out it will effect more than two people in more ways than one.

Meanwhile back at the Royal Woods Amp Theater. If anyone was making any plans on moving away to another city or state. It would probably be the vary last thing on anyone's mind at the moment. Because up on the stage Mick Swagger was preforming all his works from his life long career as a rock star. The white haired eleven year old boy, Lincoln Loud might have been one of the youngest in the audience, maybe there was an eight year old in the crowd. Right next to him his sister Luna Loud whose infatuation with Swagger led her down the road of being a rock star herself. (Well she was only fifteen at the time but still had her dreams of becoming one.) And also at their side seventeen year old Carol Pingrey. The senior student from Royal Woods high whom Luna and Lincoln only knew about threw her rivalry with their eldest sister Lori.

As Swagger preformed on stage Lincoln could see why his sister idolized him. His songs may not have been anything like Smooch but he enjoyed them just as much. After the concert the three got out their back stage passes to meet Mick Swagger in person. The rock legend was reclining in his chair when the three entered his dressing room.

"Hello loves how's it going?" He said as he greeted them.

Carol seemed the most overjoyed about meeting him. "Wow I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person. I was a huge fan of yours ever cense I was eight years old." She said.

This made Lunas head turn. She was a fan of Swagger's ever cense she attended her first Swagger concert. She was thirteen at the time.

"Wow, you knew Swagger back when you were only eight?" Luna asked

"Of course, my dad purchased your fifth album "One Big Dread" when it first came out. Play it forward it was a Reggae album Play it backward it was a Country album. So technically it was your fifth and sixth. But I've enjoyed every song on both sides!" Carol explained.

"Oh yah, that was back during my experimental phase. I wanted to try country but at the same time I did not want to give up rock." Swagger explained.

"Still, I enjoyed all fifty songs on that one album." Carol explained.

"And what about you lad how did you like my music?" Swagger asked as he turned his attention to Lincoln.

"Very great sir, I can see why my sister idolizes you so much." Lincoln explained.

Mick Swagger took a good look at Luna as said. "Luna Loud, I remember you?"

Luna was flattered by Mick Swaggers remembering her attending his concerts. She was almost speechless but she did muster up the courage to say. "I've been attending your concert ever cense I was twelve. Your fist concert changed me forever. I was never the same since." Luna said explaining her first concert, she could go on and on all day explaining how Swagger changed her life and made her who she is. But of course she didn't want to hog up the spot light.

"I remember that concert, you came up on stage during my "Transformation" Number."" Swagger explained. Luna can never forget every detail of that defying moment that changed her forever. From sharing it in the mall holding cell with Lincoln and Clyde after they tried to purchased scalped Smooch tickets all the way to her ideal telling her about it in person. She can never forget that night the summer of sixth grade.

"So Luna, is this young lad your brother?" Swagger asked

"Of Couse, his name is Lincoln!" Luna explained

"So Lincoln, are you into Rock and Roll?" Swagger asked

"Yes sir, I'm mostly into Smooch, in fact Luna made my first Smooch Concert Unforgettable! But I definitely enjoyed your performance as well!" Lincoln explained.

After a brief chat with the two Loud siblings Swagger turned his attention to Carol Pingrey. "So las what do you think of my music?" he asked

"I've always listened to your songs recording on my MP3. But it was great to finally actually see you perform in person. My dad was into you music long before he told me about you. He singed me up for the junior musician's program at my grade school back when I was only six years old." Carol explained.

Luna's eyes opened wide. "I've joined the junior musicians program back when I was six years old too at the school!" she said with excitement.

"Really, during my duration I've played the harp, xylophone, tuba, flute, guitar, drums, and banjo." Carol said

"Really so did I?!" Luna said with excitement.

"Wow! I bet your boyfriends are turned on by you!?" Swagger asked.

Carol spoke out first. "Well actually I never had a boyfriend." She explained.

"Oh you never found the right man?" Mick asked

"No, I just don't find boys attractive." Carol explained.

"Oh, no sweat dude I myself swing that way." Luna explained

"Well, are your parent alright with that?" Carol asked

"Of Course, They know of mine and Sam's relationship and they are perfectly alright with it." Luna said.

"Well mine's aren't. They are a bit Old fashion if you know what I mean." Carol explained

Luna's heart was filled with great pity for Carol. Luna always knew Carol to be a top of the game girl from her time competing with her oldest sister Lori, but she never thought of her parents to be judgmental and strict. She only assumed that they were as happy go lucky as her. After hearing about who she was and how her parents feel about it Luna stepped up. She placed her hand on Carols back and said

"Carol look, if your parents don't approve of your views or who you are you should just come out and tell them anyway. Because there are people out there who do except you for who you are and they will stand by your side no matter what. I'm one of them and I have many friends who are like them too!"

Luna's words of encouragement really did spark a flam in Carol. As she turned and looked Luna in the eye's she said. "Thanks Luna, You're amazing!"

The fifteen year old and the seventeen year old both looked each other in the eyes and with great affection for each other and for a brief period of time there was dead silence.

Both Lincoln and Mick Swagger looked on at the two. While Lincoln had no clue as to what was going on. Mick Swagger knew exactly what was going on. Right There, Right Now, Right in front of the Man with the Plan and the Rock Legend a new romance was blossoming between two teenage souls. Both from different backgrounds and different families. Indeed Carol Pingrey may be trying to keep at the top of her class, and Luna may be a free spirit with a worry in the world. But all the two really needed was right in front of each other. From that point on Luna and Carol will stand side by side in a relationship that will lead to one breakup and two marriages.

Luna didn't even think at the time how Sam would react if she knew how she felt about Carol then and there. One thing was for sure, it would only be a matter of time before Sam found out about Luna and Carol's relationship together. When that time comes Luna will have to choose between her and Carol. Right now all Luna and Carol cared about were each other. Carol didn't care if her parent disowner her for being gay or not, she didn't care if Lori out did her in golf or selfie posted. All she cared about was the young rocker who was right in front of her encouraging her to be herself and not let anyone tell her how to liver her life.

As all this as going on at the Amp Theater meanwhile at Tall Timbers Park. Two fourteen year olds were were in a relationship of their own. Even though after hearing about how a certain young brother was treated was having second thoughts about it. Luan Loud and her boyfriend Benny where walking through the woods by the river. Of course Luan had Mr. Coconuts and Benny had Miss Appleblossom.

"You know you've been quite a lot lately Benny." Luan Made Mr. Coconuts say

"Well…" Benny said as he readied himself. "Luan, I've been giving a lot of thought about you and your family." he said in a serious manner.

Luan knew what Benny was talking about. He was talking about Lincoln and how she and her family treated him during the whole "Bad Luck" Fresco. Even though she herself made it clear that Lincoln was not harmed in the event. Even though she even made it clear to him that Lincoln forgave her and the entire family after the event. Luan can easily tell that the mere thought of kicking your children out of the house for lying or joking about bad luck was weighing heavily on his mind like a led weight.

"Look Benny, It not like we were going to disown him or down right kill him or anything." Luan tried to explain.

"Well maybe your right but still. Kicking your brother out of the house is a little too harsh of a punishment even for lying." Benny explained.

"Well I could talk to my parents about what they consider appropriate punishment for versus things. Mind you just last month our parent locked themselves in their bedroom while a huge fight broke out in the family." Luan stated.

At that point Benny's eyes open wide and he shook his head. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you mean to tell me that your parents did nothing break up a fight between their children?" Benny asked

"It all started when my two eldest sisters bought the same dress and…." Luan started to talk. But Benny cut her off.

"Hold on a minute alright. Your parents super harsh when it came lying, but uninvolved when it came to fighting. What kind of parents are they!?" Benny asked in disbelief.

"They're my parents. But that's beside the point. I'm still the same girl even if my folks are a little off. I mean are your parents any different?" Luan asked

Benny really had to think about this. Are his parent the kind of parent who would break up a fight or simply run away and hide? Would his parent force him to sleep in the dog house for lying? Even though these issues were large and unnerving he wasn't going to waste the entire date dwelling on the subject. As for his feelings towards Luan, He still really liked her a lot, she was a funny girl to him. He did sympathize her for having bad parents who make bad choices. Maybe if he looked the other way on that topic there was hope for their relationship yet.

As the two were walking down the paths of Tall Timber Park they herd the voice of young girl reading poetry.

"Gone are the sunny days of worm Septembers, Behold the frozen cold of lonely winters." She said

"Who's that?" Benny asked.

"Oh, it's probably just my sister Lucy." Luan said

As the two turned the corner of the bend they saw the girl reading the poetry. She was taller than Lucy and slightly older than her too. She was wearing a purple dress. Had long black hair and black makeup with black nail polish. Luan soon knew who she was.

"Oh, it's not Lucy, its Lucy's friend." Luan said.

"Greetings creatures of the light." She greeted them.

"Who are you?" Benny asked.

"My name is Haiku I see you are one of Lucy's sisters." She said as she introduced herself as she acknowledged Luan.

"Oh, Haiku, did you write that poem yourself?" Benny asked.

"Of cores, Poetry, literacy, and drama are all my past-times." Haiku explained

"Don't forget being creepy." Luan made Mr. Coconuts said.

"Luan, don't be rude." Benny said

"It's alright, everyone's a critic and I've gotten far worse than from a comedian." Haiku said.

After getting another good look at Luan, Haiku than realized something familiar about her. "Hey, aren't you that mime who performed at Maggie's thirteenth birthday party?" she asked.

"Of course." Luan said.

"You were way better that dumb white haired boy who kept falling over and looking foolish." Haiku said

"Oh, He was my brother, who was also my assistant at the time." Luan explained

"Do you do mime and pantomime for all occasions?" Haiku asked

"Well my main profession is comedy, stand up, practical jokes, and pranks." Luan explained

After a while of brief chit-chat between the Goth and the Comedian, Benny then stepped in and asked. "So Haiku you're into poetry literacy, and drama. Are you a fan of Shakespeare?"

"Cry Havoc! And Let Slip Loose The Dogs Of War!" Haiku Stated with great emotion.

"I'm pretty sure Marc Antony was not a women?" Luan stated

"Now, now Luan don't get fussy, Do you think I'm cute?" Benny asked

"Well of course you're cute. You're a cutie pie!" Luan stated

"Now! Is The Winter Of Our Discontent! Made Glorious Sumer By This Sun Of York!" Benny stated with emotion. He then turned to Luan and asked. "Was Richard III ever cute?"

Luan was speechless.

"Oh, speaking of Shakespeare me and Luan once auditioned for rolls in "Romeo and Juliet" at our school once." Benny explained.

"Oh Really?" Haiku said

Luan was starting to get jealous at this point. Seeing her boyfriend talking Shakespeare with a Goth girl was starting to get on her nerves, even though at the time to any normal bystander it didn't look the two were flirting in any way. To Luan it seemed as if Benny was being swept off his feet by a vampire. She was going to pop under the pressure until.

"Oh Luan, Just out of curiosity do you do Bar-Mitzvahs?" Haiku asked

"Say what?" Luan asked as she went away from her rage pose.

"Artie Steinmann's turning thirteen this Tuesday, His parents are having a Bar-Mitzvah for him on Saturday." Haiku stated.

Luan's mood soon changed dramatically, In the two years of starring her business that is "Funny Business" Luan had performed for countless birthday parties, graduations, and even one retirement party. And now Bar-Mitzvahs! a new outlet to expand Funny Business! She thought to herself this will be a great opportunity to expand her business. Luan quickly thought up a good joke that was not offensive.

"What did the Bartender say at the Bar-Mitzvah?" she asked

"What?" Benny asked

"Show me you're I.D. You have to be at least thirteen to have one!" Luan said

"Funny." Benny said with a giggle.

"Great! Sign me up this Saturday for Artie Steinmann's Bar-Mitzvah!" Luan said with excitement

Without further a dew Haiku got in touch with the Steinmann's and told them about Luan and Funny Business. Unfortunately for Luan she never performed for a Jewish audience before and even though she did have the common sense to avoid any jokes she thought to herself were offensive. Let's just say that Funny Business is better off just sticking to Birthdays.

As for Benny and Haiku, What started out as a new friendship at the time will eventually lead to a relationship that will lead to one breakup and two marriages. Already Luan was well acquainted with Maggie but for the time being her heart belong to Benny. As for Haiku it will only be a matter of time before she falls for the young Shakespearean stage performer. In the end Luan will find true love with Maggie.

At the end of the day with the Mick Swagger Concert coming to a close, Lincoln, Luna, and Carol headed back home. Of course on the way back Luna and Carol exchanged each other's phone numbers for references. After dropping Carol off at her home Lincoln and Luna walked the rest of the way back home together.

"That was Awesome, Your one Rocking Little Bro Lincoln!" Luna said with excitement.

"Thanks Luna, I'm glad you've had a great time." Lincoln said

"Are You Kidding? You've made that concert just as unforgettable for me, as I made your first Smooch Concert unforgettable for you!" Luna said

The two sibling hugged and kissed each other on the cheek then each went back to their own rooms. After getting inside her room Luna called her girlfriend Sam to see how she was doing.

"Hey Sam what's ups!" Luna asked.

"Hey Luna, had a fun day with Simon at his field and track day. How was the Mick Swagger Concert?" Sam asked

"It was awesome!" Luna said

"Great! Me and my family will be staying down here in Detroit for another day. We should be back some time tomorrow night. " Sam said

"Great talk to you latter Love you." Luna said

"Love you too Love." Sam said

After talking with Sam the thought of telling Sam how she felt about Carol didn't even enter her mind. As she scrolled down the list of numbers she came to Carols Number and called her up.

"Hey Carol!"

"Hey Luna what's Up?

"Do you have anything planed tomorrow?"


	5. Look Out For The Cheater

**A/N So this is why I decided to extended the flash back sequence of this particular story. I think it would be sacrileges to do a story about a over jealous ex-girlfriend without covering the topic of cheating in a relationship. In this chapter were going to see Ronnie Anne's reaction after caching Lincoln in what to her she called a compromising position with Girl Jordan, Ronnie Anne makes it clear to Lincoln that cheating in a relationship is bad, She even tells Lori about it and even Lori give her Little brother her own words about the matter. And yet at the same time we see Luna doing the exact thing with Carol behind Sam's back. Cheating in a relationship is a serious issue after all. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 5. Look Out For The Cheater!

It's been three days since the Mick Swagger Concert and by this time Lincoln and Luna went back to their normal routines. As Lincoln was walking with Clyde to the school there other friends Rusty, Zach, and Liam were waiting for then.

"Hey guys." Lincoln greeted the three.

"Hay Lincoln How's it going?" Rusty asked

"It's going alright I guess." Lincoln said

The five friends walked over to the playground. Just then a kick ball came out of nowhere and hit Lincoln in the back of the head.

"OW!" Lincoln cried out as he looked around to see who threw the kickball at him.

"Hey Boy's" a young girls voice called out.

The five looked and saw a twelve year old Caucasian girl with long light brown hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. All five boys knew her as Girl Jordan. While not nearly as ruff or mean as Ronnie Anne, Jordan still loved to pull a good prank on Lincoln every now and then.

"Girl Jordan, I've should have known." Lincoln said with a little distain

"Aw Lincoln, still mad about the whole pool party incident at my house that one time?" Jordan asked with a smile as she reminds Lincoln of the time he and his friends Clyde, Zach, and Rusty went to the pool party at her house and how Zach lost most of his hair, Rusty got an allergic reaction to the hot souse, and Lincoln and Clyde went home wearing only underwear. Jordan walked up to Lincoln with a smug sinister smile. Lincoln backed up against a wall as Jordan leaned in over Lincoln. "So Lincoln, still want to try and beat me at that canon ball competition at the pool?" she asked

As Girl Jordan was leaning over Lincoln talking to him Ronnie Anne walked by and noticed Girl Jordan leaning over Lincoln. To her it look like the two were flirting. This made Ronnie Anne very jealous she walked over to them and said. "Excuse me Jordan, Who told you my boyfriend was free?"

This made Jordan very uncomfortable. Even Lincoln felt very uneasy. "Since when did we agree to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach all backed away from the seemingly awkward situation. Of course Lincoln knew Girl Jordan was only messing with him as she always dose. However he was not too shore about Ronnie Anne, She looked serious as Jordan Just smile.

"Me and Lincoln here were just having a talk." Jordan said.

"A talk about what?" Ronnie Anne asked

"None of your business." Jordan replied

Lincoln seeing a conflict erupting between the two girls tried to resolve it. "Lady's please, no need to argue." He said in a calm tone.

The two just glared at him with angry looks.

"Tell you what I'll be with the guys." Lincoln said as he walked away and went over to Clyde, Liam, Rusty, and Zach.

"What's going on with those two?" Zach asked

"Believe me Zach, I have ten sisters. Let's just walk away until things settle between those two." Lincoln explained.

Shortly after just before the bell for the first morning classes rang Ronnie Anne walked up to Lincoln and asked. "Would you like to explain what you and Jordan were talking about?"

"We were only talking." Lincoln said

"So you like games hah?" Ronnie Anne said

"Of course I love Games." Lincoln said

"Great so if I told you we're Boyfriend and Girlfriend you'll play along right." Ronnie Anne said

"Alright I'll play your game but on one condition." Lincoln said in a demanding tone.

"Alright, name it?" Ronnie Anne said.

"I'm the Boyfriend." Lincoln said

"Of Course." Ronnie Anne said just as the bell for the first class rang, Just before departing for the first class of the day Ronnie Anne walked up to Lincoln and said. "I'll talk with you at lunch time." Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne went to class. Lincoln was completely oblivious to Ronnie Anne's intentions. One thing was for certain in Ronnie Anne's mind this was no game. Lincoln had no idea that the whole Boyfriend, Girlfriend "Game" Ronnie Anne was playing with him was for real. He only thought she's a Girl, and she's a friend, so that makes her his Girlfriend, and He's a boy, and he's her friend, so that makes him her Boyfriend. Lincoln had no idea Ronnie Anne meant they were in a committed Relationship.

As all of this was going on at the Elementary school at the same time at the High school the three eldest Loud sisters Lori, Leni, and Luna arrived. Carol Pingrey was waiting for Luna at the entrance. After that day at the Mick Swagger Concert, Carol and Luna spent the rest of the weekend bonding closely together, playing laser tag, dancing at the rec center, hanging out at the arcade and all sorts of other things. This was unknown to both her sisters and her band mates at the time. She certainly didn't tell Sam about it. The only two people who knew of Carol and Luna's relationship together were only Carol and Luna.

"Hey Luna!" Carol called out

"Hey Carol! What up?" Luna said

Both Lori and Leni were a little perplexed. They never thought Carol would be the type to hang out with Luna.

"Luna, since when were you and Carol so close?" Lori asked

"Since the Mick Swagger concert last weekend!" Luna said

"I know it was such an amazing time!" Carol said

"Carol, you're into Mick Swagger?" Lori asked

"Of course!" Carol said

"Hey Love!" a voice called out from behind. Luna knew the voice too well and as soon as she heard it she felt awkward and uneasy. It was the voice of Sam Sharp Luna's Lover. Luna had a very uneasy, uncomfortable but still managed to maintain her composure.

"Hey Sam how it hanging?" Luna asked in a somewhat nerves tone.

"Alright I guess, I'm sorry I couldn't make it to the Mick Swagger concert, I was hoping to make it up some time." Sam said.

"That's cool, Oh have you met Carol?" Luna asked as she introduced the two to each other.

"Hey, Luna told me so much about you." Carol said

"Oh really." Sam said

"Say Carol would you like to see the rest of the band at lunch time?" Luna asked

"Of course I look forward to getting to know the rest of the guys." Carol said

Luna had a very unnerving feeling about Sam and Carol together. True she did love Sam but there was something about Carol that made her feel more free and more alive. Luna felt that Carol was more her type then Sam was. True she and Sam both loved music and rocking, But Luna seemed to have way more in common with Carol than she did with Sam. In fact Luna felt Carol was more her type. One thing was for sure. If Sam found out how she felt about Carol or if Carol found out how she felt about Sam. Luna will have to make a choice either one or the other. For the time being no matter how brief it was going to be Luna hoped to keep her relationships with the one a secret from the other. It was secret that will not last long.

Back at the elementary school around lunch time, this time bar-b-q pull pork was being served in the school's cafeteria. As Lincoln and his four other friends got together, Zach, Liam, Rusty and Clyde. He didn't know his so-called "Girlfriend" was lurking behind him.

"Hay guys how's YAAA!" Lincoln started to say but screamed out as the sensation hot bar-b-que sauce, and hot pork burnt his butt as a pull pork sandwich was shoved down his pants.

"Hey Lame-O" and sure enough Ronnie Anne was standing right behind her.

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln said.

"Mind if I sit next to you. After all you are my boyfriend." Ronnie Anne said with a smile.

"Of course." Lincoln said

The four all looked at him with dropped jaws and shocked facial expressions. "

"Dose that mean….." before Rusty started to say.

"What she's a Girl and she's my Friend so technically it's true." Lincoln said

The four boys all looked at Lincoln with puzzled expressions. Clyde being Lincoln's best friend spoke first. "You do know what "Boyfriend" and "Girlfriend" apply to?"

"Of cores he's a Boy and he's my Friend so do the math." Ronnie Anne said

At that moment Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln by the shirt, pressed her face up against his face and said. "Now Look Lame-O. First Rule of Boyfriend, Girlfriend Do Not Cheat On Girlfriend! If Girlfriend Finds Out Boyfriend Was Cheating on Her Bad Things Happen To Boyfriend!" Ronnie Anne then let go of his shirt and smiles at Lincoln and says. "I take my ques from L.J."

Usually when it comes to being intimidated by girls Lincoln's athletic over the edge sister Lynn usually takes the crown. However today it seems that Ronnie Anne was defiantly right up in that camp.

Meanwhile at Royal Woods High Lunch hour was going on there as well. Luna, her girlfriend Sam and her two other band mates Mazzy and Sully were sitting together. Carol Pingrey was walking pass when Luna flagged her down. "Hey! Carol!" Carol sat next to Luna opposite of Sam. At first Luna didn't have a problem sitting in-between two girls both of whom she had a crush on.

"So I heard you were with Luna at the Mick Swagger Concert." Mazzy said

"Of course, I'm a huge Swagger fan." Carol said

Luna soon started to feel ill, she lost her appetite and she felt stomach turn.

"So how long did you two know each other?" Sam asked

"Well, for years on the account that I constantly compete with her sister Lori." Carol answered

Luna felt her heart rate increase dramatically. Pounding harder and faster in her chest as she started tacking deeper, heavier breaths. She broke out in a sweat and began begun shacking. She felt numb all over. She feared that Carol will tell the truth to Sam about the relationship the two were having together and Sam would be furious.

Sam then noticed Luna. She was pail, sweating, and shacking almost as is she was coming down with a nasty flu. She asked. "Luna are you alright?"

"I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHEROOM!" Luna shouted as she jumped up and ran away from the table as fast as she could she ran into a restroom not looking at the sign on the door. Luna was a dizzy, light headed, nervous wreck, she felt faint and within under a second she passed out on the floor.

When Luna came to she found herself lying on the floor with boy's standing around her looking over her. She was groggy and in a state of confusion, and at first had no idea where she was. Then she asked one of the boys standing over her. "Where Am I?"

"You're on the floor of the boy's room in a high school." He said

"YOU MEAN I PASSED OUT IN THE BOYS REST ROOM!?" Luna shouted in disbelief.

"You were out for a few minutes. About five maybe ten minutes." He said

Luna still felt lightheaded and no well as she sat up on the floor.

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?" the boy asked

"Yah could you take me dude." Luna said in a somewhat slurred tone.

Luna was helped up and escorted to the nurse's office. After a brief examination the nurse found nothing wrong with her. She was in good health and no signs of anything questionable. As she was about to leave Carol and Sam came running in.

"Luna are you alright?" Sam asked with great concern.

"We were worried about you." Carol said

"I'm Fine." Luna said

At that moment two other girls ran into the nurse's office. They was her two older sisters Lori and Leni.

"Luna are you alright? They said you were passed out on the floor of the boy's room!" Lori stated.

"You're not doing drugs, are you Luna?" Leni asked

"Dude's Please, I'm fine Okay! I just had a little dizzy episode and I ran into the wrong restroom. That's all!" Luna said in a moody tone.

"No need to get moody, we were just worried about you." Carol explained.

"You jumped up and ran away from the table as if someone was about to murder you." Sam explained.

Luna managed to calm herself down a bit then she said. "Look Dude's, I was just felt a little under the weather so I ran to the restrooms. I didn't know which restroom I ran into and before I knew it I was out cold."

Both Lori and Leni took it in, however Carol and Sam were not so sure about it. Luna was sitting right there in front of the two, and both agreed she was having what looked to them like a panic attack. However they also knew Luna was embarrassed about running into the wrong restroom so they didn't want to give her any harder of a time than she already had.

As the school day was coming to a close Lori met up with Bobby and her him about Luna's episode. Bobby took it in but didn't know what to make of it. As the two were walking to their car they heard a girl's voice call out. "Oh Lori!"

They looked and it was Ronnie Anne, Bobby's little sister.

"Sis, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked.

"I need to tell Lori something it involves her brother." Ronnie Anne explained

"Hey Ronnie Anne, what's up?" Lori asked

"Well you know how me and Lincoln are in a relationship right." Ronnie Anne started.

"Yes." Lori said.

"Well I caught him this morning sporting around with another girl." Ronnie Anne said

This troubled Lori to a degree. After all is someone said Bobby was cheating on her shed be furious.

"I was wondering if you could give you brother a few words of advice on why Cheating in a Relationship is Wrong!" Ronnie Anne said in a sinister tone.

"Don't worry Ronnie Anne, I will personally tell him myself." Lori said.

Later that evening as the Loud family was coming home for the day Lincoln went up to his room to read. When all of a sudden Lori came in. "Hey Lincoln can I have a word with you?" she asked

"Not now I'm busy." Lincoln said.

Lori knew her brother well, and knew how to approach topic within the family. She quietly closed the door of his room and said. "You know I had a rather interesting encounter with Ronnie Anne after school today. She told me you were playing around with another girl?"

"Yah, we call her Girl Jordan but it was no big deal." Lincoln said.

"Oh but it is!" Lori said

Lincoln looked up at Lori and as soon as he did, Lori grabbed her little brother by the collar of his shirt, pressed her nose and face up against his, stared him point blank in the eye with a very angry look and said threw her teeth. "Now Listen Up Twerp! Any Homicide Detective Will Tell You The Same Thing! Most Murders Are Not Random Acts Of Violence. They Happen Because Some Lady Caught Her Man Cheating On Her!"

Lincoln's was in a little bit of a panic. He knew Lori was serious and that really men ever word of what she was saying. "Bobby Would Never Cheat On Me! Because He Knows That If He Did I would Personally Reach Down His Throat Pull Him Inside Out Before Turning Him Into A Human Pretzel. Knowing Ronnie Anne She'll Do The Same To You!" Lori concluded.

After saying this she put her brother down calmly, Lincoln was shacking out of fear. He began to wander what kind of game Ronnie Anne was playing with him and his family them he thought to himself I don't want to play anymore.

"One more thing Ronnie Anne wanted me to tell you." Lori said

"What?" Lincoln asked nervously.

Lori pressed the tip of her brother's nose with her index finger and said "BOOP!" then she quietly walked out of Lincoln's room.

When the weekend came Lincoln was sitting on the sofa watching "Bugger Battle" with Lana. Just then he saw Luan walking down stairs. She was wearing a long black overcoat, a fake beard on her face, a long black hat and what looked like two dreadlocks dangling from each side of the hat.

A little confused by this Lincoln walked up to Luan and asked. "Luan what are you doing?"

"Funny Business now dose Bar-Mitzvahs, Artie Steinmann's turned thirteen last Wednesday and today is his big day. I'm going as a rabbi to keeping it kosher. " Luan said.

Lincoln had a bad feeling about Luan's new business venture. He wanted to tell her to just stick to birthdays but he also didn't want to bother her for the moment.

"Shalom ya later." Luan said as she walked out the door.

Shortly after Luan left Lincoln received a text on his phone. It was from Luna and it read.

(_Bro, Come up to my room, emergency_.)

As soon as Lincoln entered his sister room he saw Luna sitting on the edge of the bed looking out the window. She looked worried down and depressed so Lincoln asked her. "Luna you wanted to see me?"

"Shut the door Bro." Luna said

Lincoln closed the door of the room. Lincoln thought something was off then so he asked. "Luna are you alright?"

"There is something I need to tell you." Luna said

"Sure Luna what?" Lincoln asked

Luna turned her head slowly to Lincoln and said in a low monotone voice. "I'm cheating on Sam."

"You're What?!" Lincoln jumped back in disbelief. After Ronnie Anne and Lori both telling him the dangers and consequences of cheating in a relationship. Lincoln was in complete dismay that his sister Luna was doing what both his sister Lori and his friend Ronnie Anne both personally scorned. "Why?" Lincoln asked.

Luna took a deep breath and said. "Last weekend at the Mick Swagger concert after meeting Carol and getting to know her I was drawn to her from that point on. Captivated, attracted to her in a way no words or lyrics in a song can explain. Lincoln Carol is the girl I'm seeing behind Sam's back."

The white haired eleven year old boy was almost speechless. He knew from what he was told that what Luna was doing was wrong. But he still had to ask. "Why are you telling me this?"

"You're the only human being on this planet I can trust with this secret. I Like Sam a lot and I don't want to harm her in any way. But Carol, Carol is more to me than anything. I can't focus, and I can't stop thinking about her." Luna said

Lincoln knew that this was a huge secret for Luna so he said. "Look Luna, I'll keep your secret but there is one thing that is troubling me. If your dating Sam and Carol at the same time. It only a matter of time before they both find out your cheating on them."

"I know bro. I want to stay with Carol, but I don't want to harm Sam in any way." Luna said

"Are you going to tell them the truth?" Lincoln asked

"I don't know yet bro. I have a lot I need to think about." Luna said

"If you can pick just one, Carol of Sam who would you pick?" Lincoln asked

"Well right off the top of my head I'd say…Carol. She's more inspiring, more outgoing, and more my type than Sam." Luna explained.

"So why don't you just have a sit down with Sam and explain to her how you feel about Carol?" Lincoln asked

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it." Luna said.

Lincoln knew his sister had a difficult choice to make. It was difficult for her because she did not want to hurt any of her friends. Within one week a chain of events will take place that would lead to three break ups and three new relationships.

HiH


	6. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 6. Breaking Up Is Hard To Do.

The weekend for the Santiago's move to Great Lakes City and stay with the Casagrande's have finally came. Lori and Lincoln drove off to bid farewell to Ronnie Anne and Bobby. Unknown to the two Santiago siblings the move was going to be a permeant stay and not a visit. Lori and Lincoln too were under the impression that it was only a visit.

As Lincoln, Ronnie Anne, Lori, and Bobby were saying goodbyes to each other, at Keacham Park Luan was waiting for Benny but came across Maggie. Maggie was well aware of the Bar-Mitzvah she performed at but wasn't present. None of the girls knew about Artie Steinmann until Haiku told them about him. Artie Steinmann was also a dwarf with achondroplasia. Unfortunately for Luan even though they didn't tell her at the time the Steinmann's took offence to one of her jokes. In particular what she said. "Of Course He's Short, He Was Circumcised!". Needless to say the Steinmann's stated after Artie's Bar-Mitzvah. "This will be the last time we will ever hire a gentile performer."

"Hey Luan how was the Bar-Mitzvah?" Maggie asked

"It went Kosher. I had no Idea Artie was such a short kid." Luan said

At that moment Benny came walking up. "There you are." He said

"Hey Benny, How's it going?" Luan asked

"Terrible I've just received word from the Steinmann's about you performance." Benny said.

"My performance wasn't that bad! Was it?" Luan asked troubled by Benny's tone.

"Artie was very sensitive about his height, and that 'circumcision' joke didn't play well with him or his parents." Benny explained

"What did you say?" Maggie asked.

"First of all Artie Steinmann was short about this high." Luan said positioning her hand just below her arm pit. "I simply said "Of cures he's short, He was circumcised.""

"You do know what circumcision is don't you?" Maggie asked.

"Oh no, did I make him feel like less of a man?" Luan asked worried

"Luan this is serious. The Steinmann's were offended by your joke." Benny explained.

Shortly after a brief pause Benny muscled up the courage to say. "You do know Luan, I been doing a lot of thinking about you and your family. Your parents who kick their children out of the house for lying, and yet ignore their children for fighting. Now don't get me wrong you're a funny girl and all, but I don't think we're meant for a relationship."

Luan was shocked. Her eyes began to water. "You Mean?" she stated trying to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry Luan, I'm breaking up with you. It's over between us." Benny stated clearly.

At that moment tears poured down Luan's face. "I Can't Believe This! You're Breaking Up With Me Benny!" She cried out loudly

"The kind of Girl I'm looking for is better behaved do to having actual good parents who know how to properly treat their children. That and of course if you were better disciplined by them you would have thought of something less offensive than circumcision jokes around Jewish people. I'm sorry to say you're not the one for me." Benny explained as he started to walk away. He then turned back and said. "Oh just a little F.Y.I. I'm half-Jewish myself and my grandpa Hershel, and grandma Ester would Not approve of you." Then he walked away.

Luan was in tears, she could not believe her first crush has just dumped her. After watching him walk away tears poured out her eyes and down her face like a water fall. Maggie who was observing the whole thing walked up and comforted Luan.

"Don't take it too hard, you don't need him. Just because you've made a mistake at a Bar-mitzvah does not make you a bad person." Maggie said.

"You really meant that?" Luan said.

"Of cores, everyone makes mistakes. Believe me I've done a lot myself. But you can always learn from them to prevent the same mistake in the future." Maggie explained.

Maggie's words of encouragement really did brighten up Luan's mood. True Luan may go overboard when it comes to April Fool's Day Prank's but in both cases her family did make a full recovery. She is good with kids, and when I comes to birthdays she's the life of the party.

"So Luan, you got any hobbies outside of preforming for birthdays?" Maggie asked

"Well I do enjoy a good prank every now and them." Luan said

"Oh, really do tell me more." Maggie said as she seemed turned on by Luan's antics. This would start a friendship that would eventually lead to a relationship that would lead to a life together and marriage. While true Luan was heartbroken by Benny's diction to terminate their relationship together but unbeknownst to her she was at that moment finding a new love in a new place and with a new style.

As Luan and Maggie were about to go on a new venture together. Meanwhile at the Royal Wood's Mall Sam Sharp Luna's Lover was walking about the stores when she heard someone call her voice. "YOW SAM!" It was Carol Pingrey Luna's other lover, unbeknownst to both of them that they were dating the same girl.

"Hey Carol, What's up?" Sam asked

"Oh, just taking a brief rest before finding a new outfit for my mom's upcoming event, and you?" Carol said

"Birthday shopping, my little bro Simon's turning twelve one week from now." Sam said

"Oh really! My brother Conner's turned twelve in two weeks." Carol said

"Oh really!" Sam said

What started out as a simple friendly conversation between two friends soon erupted into something a bit more disturbing.

"So Luna told me how much into Mick Swagger you are." Sam said

"I know she was amazing after the Swagger concert that Saturday we went out to laser tag, dancing at the rec-center together, and then spent the night at the arcade just the two of us." Carol said

"Really when Luna and I first hooked up we go out for Ice-cream together, hang out at the arcade, and even went for a long walk together at Tall Timbers Park we still do." Sam said

It wasn't long after hearing each other's stories about Luna that the two girls compared them side by side.

"WAIT! WHAT?" the two teenagers shouted in unison as they stared at each other with wide opened eyes at the realized that they were both in the same relationship with the same girl.

Back at The Loud House Luna was up in her room fixing the strings on one of her guitars when suddenly her cell phone beeped with a texted message. It was from Sam.

(_Luna, get down to the food court at the Royal Woods Mall, NOW!)_

Thinking it had something to do with the band Luna quickly placed her guitar of to the side. Got a ride down town to the Royal Wood's Mall as soon as she came to the food court she went completely pail and felt faint. Sure enough Luna saw Sam and Carol standing side by side each with their arms crossed and both had serious stern expressions on each other's faces. Luna knew then and there that both Sam and Carol knew about her relationship with each of them.

"Hey, dude's what's up?" Luna said in an uneasy tone.

"You're Seeing Someone Ells Behind My Back! That What's Up!" Sam shouted pointed to Carol.

"You Told Me Yourself That You And Her Were Only Friends!" Carol shouted out pointing to Sam.

Sam's facial expression went from angry to shock. Luna Knew if she didn't intervene a fight was going to break out between the two. Luna decided to come forward.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa Dudes, Let me explain." Luna started as she started to explain herself in front of her two lovers. First she talked to Carol.

"Carol, I've only known about you ever since my sister Lori lost her first miniature golf match to you back when I was only three years old. Two weeks ago back at the Mick Swagger concert I got to know you for who you really are. I fell in love with you the moment you told us about the Junior Musicians Program, and how you and your parents didn't see eye to eye because they were old fashion. I knew then and there you were the right one for me."

Then Luna turned to Sam.

"Sam, I know we had a good thing going for us for a while, but the truth is even though we did have some rocking good times together….." Luna struggled trying to think of the right words to say. "The truth is I realized I love you more like a friend." That was all Luna could think about.

This did not play well with Sam.

"Oh, I See! Simply Because I Couldn't Make It To The Mick Swagger Concert You Think You Have Every Right To Go Behind My Back And Ditch Me!" Sam shouted back at her in anger.

"Dude That's Not True, I Was Going To Tell You But I Got Distracted!" Luna tried Explaining

"Yah! Distracted By This Slut!" Sam shouted as she pointed to Carol.

"Who You're Calling Slut Tramp!" Carol shouted back at Sam.

"Guy's Chill Please!" Luna said as she tried to calm the two down.

"You Know What? I Don't Need To Put Up With This, I'm Out Of Here! Oh, And By The Way Luna It's What Every We Had Going For Us It's Done!" Sam shouted as she stormed out the mall.

For a brief duration Luna and Carol were left alone with each other.

"Wow! Luna, The same person who told me to stand up for myself and tell my parents who I'm really am couldn't even tell her own lovers whom she was seeing?" Carol said.

"Carol I.." Luna tried to explain but could not think up the right words.

"Were you really so afraid of a negative backlash that you had to resort to this? See two people at once ad hoping the other doesn't find out?" Carol said as she started to walk away.

Luna than ran up and said.

"Carol Wait! Everything I said About You Was True, I Meant Every Word Of It. Please Forgive Me But You Are The One For Me." Luna begged and pleaded.

"Sorry Luna, I need some time to think about this. Right now, I don't know if I should hug you or slap you." Carol said as she walked away.

While Sam was enraged by Luna's dishonesty in their relationship. Carol was more disappointed with her then mad. She too had strong feelings for Luna and wanted to think about it. And was even willing to talk with her after she has settled down.

As for Luna, she went into the nearest women's restroom, locked herself in one of the stalls, and sat on one of the toilets. She buried her face in her knees and began crying. She felt like a complete fool. By keeping the duel relationship she had with both Carol and Sam a secret from each of them it cost her the love and respect of one of her bandmate it also jeopardized her relationship with Carol. This was exactly what she feared as soon as she introduced the two together. She still wanted to apologize to each of them and reconcile for her actions. She want to let Sam know how sorry she was for not tell her about Carol. She also wanted to say to carol how sorry she was for not informing her about her's and Sam's relationship at the time.

In Great Lakes City at The Casagrande's. Bobby and Ronnie Anne both got the word that the two were staying permanently. Bobby didn't mind this, however Ronnie Anne was furious that she was leaving her home and Leaving Lincoln. She called up Lincoln and told him about the situation. Even though he didn't consider their relationship official boyfriend and girlfriend at the time and only thought of her so called "little game" as well just a game. Lincoln was still saddened by the news of Ronnie Anne leaving. However Ronnie Anne did ask Lincoln to hand the phone over to Lori as the two were talking. After telling Lori about the situation Lincoln was dragged by his eldest sister and they both jumped into Vanzilla and drove down to Great Lakes City and to The Casagrande's.

After getting to know the Casagrande's and got acquainted with them Ronnie Anne took Lincoln on a little tour of the place they were staying at. She took Lincoln to the roof top building. There was a huge view of the entire city from the top of the Casagrande's Building. Lincoln was captivated by it then he turned to Ronnie and the two ad a talk.

"Wow! This Is a really great place to visit!" Lincoln said

"Yep, Let's hope that your sister can pursue them into making it just a visit." Ronnie Anne said

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked

"Well, If Your sister convinces mom and Bobby to come back to Royal Woods, Then I get to go back and finally we can stay together as boyfriend and girlfriend." Ronnie Anne explained as she threw her arms around Lincoln.

This made Lincoln feel very uncomfortable. He finally decided to assert himself and address the issue of their "So Called" relationship.

"Ronnie Anne, what do you want in life?" Lincoln asked.

"What do you mean "What Do I Want In Life?"" Ronnie Anne asked

Lincoln turned to her with a very serious expression and said. "We're only eleven years old. We have our whole lives ahead of us. We still have three whole years before we even set foot in a high school. Five years before we are old enough to get a learners permit on how to drive. With such a long span of time ahead of us it seems kind of too fast too soon to start a boyfriend girlfriend relationship. That little game you said we were playing was just a game and only a game. We are just friends, not boyfriend or girlfriend."

Ronnie Anne was taken by Lincoln speech. True he may have been an eleven year old who enjoys comics and video games but his words displayed the wisdom of an adult. Ronnie Anne really did have a lot to think about on Lincoln's advice.

After talking with the Casagrande's and getting to know them and better acquainted with them, both Lori and Bobby were convinces that this move was a good idea. The two can still keep in touch in a long distances relationship. Threw video phone chats and the occasional three hour drives from each other's homes. As for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, Lincoln said he'd be more than happy to visit and keep in touch so long as it only used for friendship purposes and not relationship purposes.

As all this was going on at Great Lakes City, meanwhile back at the Loud House Lucy was in her room reading her latest edition of Goth monthly when she decided to take a restroom break she hear crying coming from Luna and Luan's room. She peeked her head in and saw Luan. The comedian was holding Mr. Cocoanuts in one hand but not making him talk or say anything. Tears were running down her eyes. By this time Lucy already knew of the whole Steinmann's Bar-Mitzvah incident and had a hunch as to why Luan was said.

She walked up to where Luan was sitting. Stood over her and asked "Benny broke up with you?"

"How did you know?" Luan asked

" 'Sigh'…Haiku told me about the whole circumcision joke you said at Artie Steinmann's Bar-Mitzvah." Lucy said

"When did she tell you that?" Luan asked

"She told us about it at the mornings morticians club gathering." Lucy answered.

"It really hurts, he was the first real crush I ever had." Luan said in tears.

" 'Sigh'….Your learn to embrace hurt and pain of loneliness like I have." Lucy said

The fourteen year old comedian became enraged from the word of her eight year old emo sister.

"What do you know about true love were never in a relationship? News Flash Edwin Doesn't Count Because He's a Fictional Chariot!" Luan stated out loud.

"I Know, I don't need a love interest simply because I know how to manage my own insecurity's and don't need someone to handle them for me. I don't need a shoulder to cry on, I cry alone." Lucy stated as she started to walk out. A that moment she turned back around and said. "Oh by the way seriously a circumcision joke at a Bar-Mitzvah, You're probably the kind of person who dose Fat Lady Jokes at a Morbid Obesity Clinic." And with that she stormed out of the door. After coming back to her bedroom where she received a text from Haiku.

It read (_Got two tickets for 'Merchant of Venice' taking Benny along.)_

For a moment or two Lucy toyed with the Idea of informing her comedic sister that Haiku was taking her ex-boyfriend out on a date, but after the last few words exchanged it would probably not be a good idea. Knowing Luan as well as her love of comedy and Shakespeare if she did take Benny out to see the 'Merchant of Venice' she'd say something along the lines of "You do know these tickets were expensive! They cost Shylock an arm and a leg!" at least a date with Haiku Benny can enjoy the show without anyone ruining it by making any bad puns about the plot.

After a fun filled day with the Casagrande's in Great Lakes City. Lincoln and Lori came home and as soon as Lincoln ran upstairs to his bedroom he hear his Ace Savvy Walky Talky going off with Clyde on the other said.

"Lincoln, Come In Lincoln!" Clyde said, Lincoln could tell that Clyde had something important to tell him

"I'm here Clyde What's Up?" Lincoln said

"I have just received word that SMOOCH Is Returning to Royal Woods!" Clyde said.

Lincoln excited by the news of his favorite rock band coming back to Royal Woods he was literally jumping off the walls of his room. "That's Great Clyde Do You Know When their coming?" Lincoln asked.

"Next Weekend Royal Woods Mall I heard It's a V.I.P. Concert." Clyde said

"V.I.P. Concert! Dose That Mean?" Lincoln started to say but was cut off by Clyde.

"Yes It Means the first fifty people who get V.I,P. Tickets will get to party with SMOOCH back Stage!" Clyde said

"That Is SO AWSOME!" Lincoln said

"I Know Meet Me At Keachem Park in Three Minutes!" Clyde said

"SEE YOU SOON!" Lincoln shouted.

Lincoln ran out the door as fast as he could and made to Keachem Park before Clyde did. As Lincoln was waiting for Clyde he saw someone sitting alone on a bench crying and holding her hand in her face. Upon further inspection Lincoln noticed I was Sam Sharp. Remembering his talk with his sister Luna not too long ago Lincoln had a feeling as to what happened. He walked up to her and ask.

"Hey Sam, Are You aright?"

"No, I'm Not!" She blurted out Loud.

"Does it have anything to do with Luna?" Lincoln asked worrying.

"Yes, She Was Seeing Another Girl Behand My Back!" Sam shouted out.

Because of the talk with Luna earlier Lincoln was fully aware of the situation Luna had with Carol and Sam but still acted surprise. "That's …That's Awful! I Can't Believe My Own Sister Would Do Something Like This! " Lincoln said.

"I Know!" Sam said.

Even though he was only eleven at the time Lincoln tried to think up the right words to help Sam in her time of despair this will be the start of new relationship that will lead to a marriage and a family together. Lincoln will see in Sam a woman who loves him for who he is and know how to love him. And Sam will see Lincoln as the one true love of her life. The Story on how Lina Loud's Life began right here and Now."

**A/N. ** **Alright I know there's going to be some negative backlash from the Luan's "Circumcision" Joke, I thought it would be the right catalyst for her and Benny's breakup. And of course anyone who've seen (The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos) already knows what Lori and Lincoln did throughout most of this chapter. I didn't feel like going into too much detail with that episode but that's basically what happened. The next two chapters are going to focus on the new relationship between Lincoln and Sam, as well as Luan and Maggie. Also Luna and Carol's reconciliation. **


	7. Moving On

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 7. Moving On.

Zach, Clyde, and Liam came to the park to see Lincoln about the upcoming SMOOCH V.I.P. Concert. As soon as they got there they found Lincoln talking with a girl much older than he was. At the time not even Clyde knew about Sam Sharp who was now Luna's ex-crush. The three boys walked up to see who Lincoln was socializing with.

"Hey, Lincoln Who's your friend?" Clyde asked

"This is Sam Sharp, one of my sister's…acquaintances from high school." Lincoln replied afraid he'd might offend her by saying sister's friend, and knowing Ex-Lover is downright insensitive.

"So Lincoln you do know what V.I.P. stand for?" Zach said

"Very, Important, People." Lincoln said

"They are selling only twenty five V.I.P. tickets, do you know that that means?" Clyde said.

"The first twenty five people get to party back stage with Smooch!" Liam said

"Wow! They must be worth a lot!" Sam said

"Oh yah, about fifty dollars." Zach said

"Fifty Dollars! That are you sure that's right?" Sam asked remembering the Mick Swagger concert and how the tickets for that were five hundred dollars.

"Checked it up on line. Of course being only twenty five of them they go on sale the day of the concert." Zach explained.

Know how down Sam was after the braking up with Luna Lincoln asks her. "Sam, do you want to go to the Smooch Concert with us?"

Sam knew Lincoln meant well. Unfortunately Smooch was the first band she and Luna would to go to together back when they first started dating. If anything it would only bring back painful memories of the one girl whom she love to jam with but ended up cheating on her.

"Sorry Link I'll have to pass on this." She said

Lincoln was a little put down but not at all offended. He knew Sam had other plans. But that didn't him and his other three friends form planning on getting V.I.P. tickets the moment they came on sale.

"So how are we going to get them?" Liam asked.

"I'll just use my Master Of Convincing skills." Lincoln said.

After hearing his words Sam was a little intrigued by the eleven year olds use of words.

"'Master Of Convincing Skills!' Can you give me an example of what that's like?" She asked

Lincoln walked up to Sam and said. "I'll tell you. All you have to do is simply play to your strengths, your talents."

Sam was amazed by Lincoln's advice. She knew different people had different strengths and talents, But using them as a why to convinces others. Lincoln may only be eleven years old but in him Sam saw the mentality of a twenty two year old. It was this kind of spunk that would latter lead to a friendship between the two, and later a relationship between the two.

When Monday morning came the start of the new school week began. At the Royal Woods Middle School Luan was sitting on the side bleachers depressed and alone. Maggie saw her and sat down next to her.

"Hey, Luan Still down about the whole Benny break up?" Maggie asked.

Luan muscled up the courage and said "Saturday after coming home from the park I went through one of my Joke Books to cheer myself up. I came across the script to "Romeo and Juliet." The play I auditioned for just to get to know Benny personally. It was also after that play that me and Benny hooked up in a committed relationship together. I broke down crying after finding it."

Maggie took in all her words. "You do know that your still have having trouble trying to move on maybe you should do a little house cleaning? I know that script just like everything ells Benny got you are all Benny memorabilia." she suggested.

"Your saying I should just move on?" Luan asked

"Of course, I mean you and Benny did break up there is no reason for you to keep it. Unless you want to spend the rest of your life grieving the loss of someone still living. I mean if you want I can come by latter today and help you out." Maggie said.

"Well it's a little too autumn for 'Spring Cleaning' but I'll be good to go." Luan said jokingly, even in the midst of a break up she still had her sense of humor.

As all of this was going on at The Middle School meanwhile at the High-School Luna was sneaking around careful not to be noticed by Sam she also wanted to get the word in with Sully and Mazzy about the breakup. She soon saw Sully and Mazzy walking up together when she did she approached them.

"You Guys? I Have A Big Problem." Luna said. The two could tell that something was wrong. Before they could asked Luna stated. "Sam and I Broke Up."

Both Sully and Mazzy were dead silent. Being in the same band together ever sense it first started the two were all too familiar with Luna and Sam's relationship together. Knowing the kind of people the two were one of them had to have done something terrible to the other in order them to break up like this.

After a moment Mazzy muscled up the courage then asked. "What Happened?"

Luna began to tell her story unbeknownst to her that she was being observed from a distance. "Do you remember Carol Pingrey from the Swagger concert about two weeks ago? When I got to know her I fell in love with her. I knew then and there that she was the right girl for me. She made me feel alive in a way I never felt before. She told me about her lifestyle and her family, and I told her she should be proud of who she is. We started dating and I never told Sam about it. And just last Sunday the two fond out."

"You mean you were seeing her behind Sam's back?" Sully asked

"We'll let's just say I was seeing two girls at once and after they met in the mall and found out it. After they talked with each other, and found out what I was doing, they didn't handle it well." Luna explained

"Why didn't you simply tell Sam about you encounter with Carol?" Mazzy asked.

"I was afraid of a negative backlash. I'm usually not one for violets but after the encounter Sunday well let's just say. I screwed up big time." Luna said in a low tone.

Both Sully and Mazzy were stun with disbelieve. Not only was Sam Luna's girlfriend she was also a fellow band member of the same band Sully and Mazzy were all part of. To even think Luna would treat one of their own band members like this was beyond belief.

As soon as Luna looked up she saw Sam approaching from a distance. She quickly ran and jumped into some bushes behind the brick wall of the school. Out of sight from Sam. Unknown two the other three that someone was watching them too all the while keeping their distance.

"Guy's We Need To Talk Now!" Sam said in a serious tone

Before she could say anything Sully said. "Does this have anything to do with Luna?"

"Yes, how did you know?" Sam asked

"We ran into her just a few minutes ago. She told us about the breakup." Mazzy said

"She also told us about Carol Pingrey." Sully included.

"I think we should have a vote and kick her out of the band." Sam insisted

Luna was hiding in the bushes over hearing the whole conversation. After hearing Sam's demand to kick her out of the band she did want to spring up and defend herself. However Sully and Mazzy after hearing her story did sympathize for her and wanted to keep her in.

"Why don't we talk about it in private?" Mazzy asked

After the three band members walked away. Luna got up from her hiding spot and dusted herself off. At that moment Carol Pingrey walked up to Luna and had a word with her.

"Hey Luna." Carol said

"Carol!" Luna was surprised to see her.

"I've over heard the whole discussion you had with your band mates." Carol said

Luna still feeling guilty for what she did said in a low monotone voice. "I know, I screwed up big time."

Even though Carol was still disappointed by her actions over the weekend. She did feel sorry for Luna and was willing to forgive her. "Do you want to talk about it?" she asked

Luna look at Carol and said. "You mean you want to have that talk with me?"

"Of course I can tell you're sorry and you didn't mean for any of this to happen." Carol said

The two spent the rest of the morning reconciling their differences and mistakes in the past. Carol did forgave Luna and the two got back together in a committed relationship. Carol also agreed to help resolve the issue with Sam. Later on in the day Carol and Luna got together with Sam, Mazzy, and Sully and they talked about the whole situation. Carol confirmed that Luna was in a tight spot and that she didn't say a word about the situation because she didn't want to upset her or Sam in anyway. In the end Sam did forgave Luna for her choice in this situation and the band decided to her in.

As everything was going on in Royal Woods that morning. In Great Lakes City Ronnie Anne was still getting adjusted to her new lifestyle. Every morning she'd wake up and her grandma Rosa would make breakfast. Bobby and Carlota would walk the few blocks down to the high school. Ronnie Anne and her other two cousins, Carlos J.r., and Carl would take the bus to the middle school. While she didn't take time to make any new friends yet she the thought did cross her mind.

When she arrived at the school she saw a young oriental girl about her age, she seemed friendly enough so Ronnie Anne decided to approach her.

"Hay, what's up?" Ronnie Anne said

"Oh, Hi" the girl said.

"I'm Ronnie Anne, I'm new here my family just moved in last weekend." Ronnie Anne said.

"Really I'm new here too my family just moved in today." The girl said

"Name?" Ronni Anne asked.

"Oh, I'm Sid, Sid Chang." She said.

"So Sid what are your hobbies?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Oh, I like Skateboarding, I like arcades…" Sid started out

Ronnie Anne's eyes opened wide. "So Do I!" She said

"Really!" Sid said.

"I've heard there's a new skate park that opened up just a few blocks from where I live. Maybe we could hang out some time?" Ronnie Anne asked

At that moment a buzz came from Sid's pocket. It was her cellphone and her mother left a massage. After reading it Sid explained. "Oh, my sister Adelaide just lost her tablet. I have to go, But defiantly we'll hang out at the skate park after school."

"Or we could hang out around lunchtime." Ronnie Anne said.

"That will work too." Sid said

Meanwhile back at Royal Woods elementary Lincoln, Clyde Liam and Zach were sitting together talking about the upcoming SMOOCH V.I.P. concert. The four haven't stopped talking about it sense Clyde first mentioned it.

"You know Lincoln I haven't seen Ronnie Anne in a while." Zach said

"That's because she moved away over the weekend." Lincoln said.

"Moved away! Where?" Clyde asked

"Great Lakes City, Her grandparents, Aunt, Uncle and cousins live there." Lincoln explained

"Great Lakes City, that's not too fare from here." Liam said

"It's a three hour drive." Lincoln explained.

"Do you want to text her to see if she's interested in going to the concert?" Zach said.

"I would but I'd doubt it." Lincoln said

Back at Great Lakes City during Lunch hour Ronnie Anne gets a text on her cell phone.

It was from Lincoln. (_Hey Ronnie Anne.)_

Ronnie Anne decided to text him back.

(_Hey Lame-o how's it going?)_

_(Well, it's been quieter cense you've left. I was actually surprised when I didn't get the Hot Lunch menu shoved down my pants) _Lincoln text back

Ronnie Anne smiled and giggled a bit.

_(Do you miss me?) _Ronnie Anne Texted.

_(Well I do miss your company a little bit. But I have not forgotten you.) _Lincoln text

_(Well I do miss you, wish you were here.) _Ronnie Anne text

(_Well me and Lori are planning on visiting you guys next month. I'll be more than happy to see how things are going with you.) _ Lincoln texted.

(_Same here.)_ Ronnie Anne texted

After a while Sid noticed Ronnie Anne texting. "Who are you texting?" she asked

"Oh just a friend I have back from my home town." Ronnie Anne said

"What kind of friend?" Sid asked

Ronnie Anne was a little irritated by Sid's inquiry.

"What do you mean by that?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Well I'm just asking is they a close friend, a best friend, or just distant friend?" Sid asked

"Boyfriend." Ronnie Anne said with a smile

Sid's eyes opened wide. "You mean to tell me that you had a crush on someone?" Sid asked.

"Still Do." Ronnie Anne answered.

Even though they were now three hours away Ronnie Anne still had plans to keep Lincoln for herself. After School Sid got a text from her parents. (_We found a new place to live. We're moving in together!)_

"Great news my parents found a place to live in the city!" Sid said with excitement

"Really Where?" Ronnie Anne asked

As soon as the bus dropped of the two girls both Sid and Ronnie Anne walked over to the Casagrande storefront and saw Ronnie Anne's grandfather Hector talking with an Asian man and a blond haired woman. They were Sid's parents. "This is where I'll be staying." Sid said turns out Sid and Ronnie Anne were Going to be neighbors living in the same building together.

Back at Royal Wood's after the day was over Lincoln returned home from school and was about to work on his pitch to his parents on getting money for the SMOOCH V.I.P. concert. When all of a sudden Lori and Leni were having another one of their augments. "I'm just saying if you had friends with cars and driver's licenses you wouldn't be constantly asking me." Lori said sarcastically. "Well I don't have a driver's licenses How ells am I going to get to work?" Leni asked

Lincoln remembering the one time he did try to help Leni get her drivers licenses until Lori sabotaged her performance. Lincoln decided to try one last time. "Leni Can I have a word with you for a minute?" Lincoln asked. He had the idea that If he helps Leni get her driver's license his parent might reward his with the SMOOCH tickets. Even though it was a farfetched idea like the time they sabotaged dinner in order to have pizza delivered, this might just pay off for both of them.

After talking with her in Private the two went down to the D.M.V. he learn that Leni did try a number of time after the last attempt a total of twenty-two in all, and fail twenty-two times in all. After spending the rest of the day with Leni and getting her reeducated with what he shown her back when he first got taught her how to drive the lawnmower. The next day after explaining everything to her. The speed limits and the right side of the street to drive on Leni was ready to retake the test again.

Most people are familiar with the saying "Third Times The Charm!" in the case of Leni Loud "Twenty-Third Times The Charm!" she passed her driving test and got her driver's license the two came home from the D.M.V. excited and happy. "Thanks Linky!" Leni said with a giggle as she hugged and kissed her brother. As Leni went upstairs to deliver the good news to Lori and the rest of her sisters Lincoln went into his rom and delivered the good news to Clyde.

"Were have you been Lincoln, the tickets to the SMOOCH V.I.P. Concert went on sale one hour ago?" Clyde said.

"I know don't worry I've have good news to share with my parents then I'll get the money for the concert." Lincoln said.

"You better get it fast, Zach said that eleven tickets have sold out in the first two second!" Clyde said.

This made Lincoln panic a bit. "Eleven tickets in two seconds!" Lincoln said in shock. "How….." before Lincoln could finish his sentence a knock came at his door and an envelope was slid under his door.

"If your going to get tickets for that concert you have to do it now." Clyde said just before closing off.

Lincoln turned to his door and found the envelope underneath his door. Inside the envelope was a SMOOCH V.I.P. ticked and a note that simply read. "V.I.P. For the V.I.B.!" Lincoln had no idea what this meant. All he did know was that he was going to the SMOOCH V.I.P. Concert. Lincoln was more excited than ever.

When the night for the SMOOCH V.I.P. concert came Lincoln was excited as ever. He, Clyde, Liam, and Zach all dawned their SMOOCH outfits and went in line for the V.I.P. concert. They were up front row seating but they were surprised that even though there were twenty five seats in all. About ten of the seats were empty. Of course as soon as SMOOCH got on stage preforming the thought didn't concern any of them at the time. The four friends had a great time even if roughly half the seats were empty.

Just before the last number the bands lead singer stood up and made a final announcement. "You know we perform at a lot of concerts and with a Lot of bands. But one band right here in Royal Woods really raised the bar in a really big way if you know what I mean."

As he was talking ten girls rushed out on stage. All four of the guys got a good look at the girls then Liam Asked. "Lincoln are those your sisters?"

Sure enough it was Lori, Leni Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lola, Lana, Lisa, and even Lily was carried in. At first Lincoln was embarrassed but after what the lead singer said next his mood changed. "Here to perform for their V.I.B. which means 'Very Important Brother' Its, The Loud Sisters!"

At that moment the ten began to perform.

"_Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around!"_

"_Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around!"_

"_He got me a pass to see my idol in person!"_

_ "He helped me dominate the Dairy Land Pageant!"_

_ "He helped me behind the spinney thingy!"_

"I told you guys, I will not be singing."

Lincoln was both deeply moved as well as amazed by his sisters on stage performance. At that moment the lead singer of the band gave a shout out to Lincoln to come out on stage as the rest of the Band SMOOCH performed.

"_Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around!"_

"_Lincoln Loud! Lincoln Loud! Best Dang Brother Anywhere Around!"_

"_Your Sisters told us how you went so far! To Help Them Out You're a Real Rock Star!"_

"_Every One Has Had Their Fun! The Song is over so we gotta RUN!"_

The rest of that night was perhaps one of the happiest moment in Lincoln's Life. He was parting back stage with his favorite Rock Band. Three of his four best friends, his ten sisters and his favorite band were parting back stage and having a great time. As for Lori, Luna and Luan, for all the dramatic changes going on in their lives. One dealing with her lover moving away to another city, and the other two breaking up with their lovers. This back stage party was the one thing the three sisters really needed.

**A/N. Alright I'd admit "Yes Man" was one of my favorite episodes of the second seasons. Defiantly made up for the two worst episodes ever "Brawl in the Family" and "No Such Luck". So cense I mentioned the two worst episodes as past events in a previous chapter I figure why not throw in a little "Yes Man" into this story. I will be rapping up the flashback sequence in the next chapter. **


	8. Then and Now

**A/N. This is it. I will be wrapping up the whole flash back sequence in this Chapter. The Flashback was really meant for character development to show you who everyone is and how everyone got to where they are. I will have another very brief flashback segment in an upcoming chapter, at the end of this chapter will pick up after the end of chapter One were the Louds and the Casagrande's are all having family gatherings for thanksgiving. We'll also see how everyone's thought are about **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 8. Then and Now

When the next weekend came the thought of Ronnie Anne hardly crossed Lincolns mind for an entire week. He and Clyde went to the park to play Ace Savvy when all of a sudden Sam Sharp was spotted sitting on a bench. With hers and Luna's brake up still fresh in his mind Lincoln decided to check on Sam to see how she was doing.

"Hay Sam how's it going?" He Asked

"Hay Lincoln I'm doing much better now." Sam said

"Just out of curiosity are you a fan of Ace Savvy?" Lincoln said

Sam then looked up and noticed that he and Clyde were wearing their Ace Savvy and One Eye Jack costumes, and they had comic books trading cards out. Sam giggled because her younger brother Simon was around the same age as Lincoln and Clyde were, and he was into comic books just like Lincoln and Clyde.

"My little Bro Simon's into Ace Savvy, Maybe I can introduce him to you guys some time." Sam said

"That would be great!" Lincoln said with excitement.

He was about to walk back to Clyde when Sam then asked. "Oh, Lincoln?" Even though he was only eleven and just a kid even to Sam's standard. Sam knew that he was well meaning and that

Lincoln turned around back to Sam.

"Do you like boating, or rock climbing?" Sam asked

"Well I never done any of those before?" Lincoln said

"I take Simon boating on the lake and rock climbing all the time. Maybe someday I'll show you how!" Sam said

"That would be an interesting! Can Clyde come along?" Lincoln asked

"Of course!" Sam said

"Great we should make a date for it!" Lincoln said

"How about next weekend?" Sam asked

"Sounds Good!" Lincoln said

After the talk Lincoln walk back to Clyde.

"What was that all about?" Clyde asked.

"Clyde, have you ever went boating or rock climbing?" Lincoln asked.

Clyde looked at him like he like him with a weird expression. "No I have not?" he said

"Well let's just say next weekend we have a whole new experience for both of us." Lincoln said

Clyde was a little apprehensive about the new adventure Lincoln had instore for him, but then again he even gets apprehensive about vacation destinations his fathers have instore for him for Clyde it will be huge experience for him in more ways than one. This will be the first adventure he and his best friend will be on together whit Sam. Many years down the line when Clyde becomes best man at their wedding he will remark on this experience.

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City at the Casagrande's store front. Bobby was manning the front counter while his grandfather Hector came in. "Hey Bobby have you've seen Ronnie Anne?" he asked.

"She and Sid went down to the skate park for some skateboarding they should be back within the hour." Bobby said.

At that moment Ronnie Anne and Sid came in after a wild time at the skate park. "That was so sick, You were wild." Ronnie Anne said.

"I know, Did you boyfriend back home ever skateboard?" Sid asked

"Well no Skateboards weren't his thing." Ronnie Anne said as she reminisced about Lincoln for the moment. It was then and there that she had the feeling. She hasn't heard from Lincoln all week. Maybe it was time to check in on him.

As Lincoln and Clyde were walking home from the park a text message from Ronnie Anne came.

(_Lame-o)_

Lincoln quickly replied to Ronnie Anne's message.

(_Hey Ronnie Anne, What's up?)_

_(Haven't heard from you in over a week.) _Ronnie Anne replied.

_(Well I have been busy lately.)_

Ronnie Anne hesitated before sending out the next text.

_(You're not seeing someone ells behind my back are you?)_

Lincoln didn't know what Ronnie Anne meant.

_(You mean a psychologist?) _He texted back

This agitated Ronnie Anne a bit.

_(NO! I'M TALKING ABOUT A GIRL!)_

Lincoln had a feeling about what she meant by GIRL in big letters.

_(NOPE, I've been avoiding Girl Jordan Like the Pelage.) _He texted back.

Ronnie Anne felt relieved that news and thought nothing further of it.

_(That's good, still on for next month?)_

_(Of Course, I can't wait to see you then!)_

After Lincoln sent his last text. Sid then went up to Ronnie Anne and asked. "Hey messaging your boyfriend?"

"Yep, He's coming over for a visit next weekend. You'd like to meet him?" Ronnie Anne said.

"Of course!" Sid said

Even though the meeting wasn't for another month. The events that happened in the meantime were going to confirm Ronnie Anne's Worst fears. Lincoln finding a new girlfriend.

The next weekend at Tall Timbers Park Luna was walking through the woods with her girlfriend Carol. As the two were walking they came up to a rock climbing wall. As the two looked up at the vertically high rock wall Carol turned to Luna and said. "You know Lunes I was never into rock climbing how about you?"

"Nope, I may like stage diving but that is too high even for me." Luna said

At that moment the voice of an eleven year old boy cried out. "LINCOLN, HELP!"

Luna immediately recognized the voice being that of Clyde McBride. She and Carol ran around to the other side of the wall and what they saw might have made someone in Luna's case jealous. It was the sight of Lincoln and Clyde climbing the wall together, and Sam Sharp Luna's ex-girlfriend was leading them. Clyde did slip a little and lost his footing for a bit. But Lincoln was coming down to help him.

"HOLD ON CLYDE I'M COMING!" Lincoln called out as he reached his best friend and helped him up.

"Hang In There Guys We Are Nearly At The Top!" Sam called out with encouragement. As she looked down to see how Lincoln and Clyde were doing she spotted Carol and Luna looking up at them. She was hesitant at first but Lincoln did manage to help Clyde up and the three continued climbing and finally reached the top. It was also at that moment even Lincoln recognized his sister with Carol both of whom were looking up at the three.

After the climb Sam, Lincoln and Clyde went back down the Climbing rock and they met up with Luna and Carol.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Lincoln asked

"It's going alright." Carol said

"We've moved on after the whole brake up." Luna said

Lincoln didn't comment or questions, he preferred to stay silent. After that time Lori and Leni brought the same dress and the two fought over it, Lincoln did try to intervene but that only made the situation worst. So from that point on Lincoln always avoided any conversations that would lead to confrontations. That and of course using bad luck as an excuse for avoiding helping his sisters out at their functions.

Clyde on the other hand who had less knowledge of the whole situation the three girls had with each other was more vocal. "So Sam was going to be taking us boating next interested." He said

After see how the three were having fun Luna decided. "Nah, its cool we'll be waiting for you on the sore." Luna said.

"Yah, haven't got my sea legs." Carol said

As Sam lead the two boys into the boat on the edge of the lake. Luna and Carol sat on a bench overlooking the lake as the three sailed off. Lincoln and Clyde had a great time out on the boat as Sam was directing them to sail in the right direction. Both Carol and Luna agreed that none of them have ever set sail in a boat before and going out on the lake in a boat like that would most likely end up in the water.

After the three returned to sure Lincoln, Clyde, and Sam got out on land. "So what did you all think of the experience? " Sam asked

"It was awesome!" Lincoln said

"Thanks Sam had a great time!" Clyde said

"So, you got any plans for next weekend?" Sam asked

"Well I am visiting Ronnie Anne in two weeks." Lincoln said

"Ronnie Anne! Is that like your girlfriend?" Sam asked.

"Nope, Just a friend." Lincoln said.

Of course Ronnie Anne had her own feelings about Lincoln. However for two eleven year olds living miles away keeping in touch in a long term relationship is not as easy as two seventeen year olds both of whom have driver's license and both knew more about skyping and long distances calls. So that is the main reason why in the end Lincoln and Ronnie Anne drifted apart, and why Lori and Bobby continued their relationship together, Got married, And have a family.

Over the next two weeks Lincoln and Sam bonded closely together. Sam found out she had more in common with Lincoln than she did with Luna. Both loved the same games at the arcade, both enjoyed the same songs from the kind of music, and both were fans of (AAHRG!). Luna might have been jealous over how close her brother bonded with her ex. However Carol was always there for Luna and reassured her that if anything she should be happy for Sam and Lincoln close relationship together.

When the day of the visit to Great Lakes City Came. Lori and Lincoln jumped into vanzillia and drove off. As the two were on the road to see Ronnie Anne and Bobby Meanwhile at the Casagrande's Market the entire second floor was in a getting ready for some very important visitors. By this time ever member of the Casagrande's were well aware of Bobby and Ronnie Anne relationship with Lori and Lincoln. Rosa the grandmother spent the whole morning cooking a huge spread turning their long family table into a huge buffy with all kind of Mexican cuisine. Carlos Sr. spent the whole morning reading up on how to be the best host. Frida and Carlota spent the morning decorating the entire apartment as if it was for a special occasion, Birthday, Graduation or retirement. Of course the two most anticipated were Bobby and Ronnie Anne. Bobby done a online search of all the places and resorts he can take his girlfriend to. Ronnie Anne spent most of the morning hiding behind the family dog.

As soon as Lincoln and Lori arrived the entire family welcomed them in. Lincoln made is way to the buffy table were all the food was. Of course Ronnie Anne was waiting and ambushed him from behind. After Lincoln got a full plate. Ronnie Anne snuck up on him as quietly as she could then she shoved a hot tamely right down his pants. Lincoln jumped up as he dropped his plate and screamed. "AAAHH" then her turned around and saw Ronnie Anne.

"Hey Lame-o" Ronnie Anne great him.

"Hey Ronnie, Boy have I got thing to tell you." Lincoln said

"And how I have things to show you." Ronnie Anne said

Even though the two were completely unaware of what the other had to share. It was going to be in many ways a bitter sweet visit. Well for one of them anyway. Shortly after the two met up. They went down to the lower levels of the store were Sid was waiting for them.

"Lincoln Meet Sid. Sid this is my friend Lincoln." Ronnie Anne introduced the two to each other.

"Oh you're Boyfriend!" Sid said with excitement.

"Nope, Just Friend's." Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne's eyes opened wide and said. "Wait What!"

"I pointed out at our last visit how were only eleven and being in a boyfriend girlfriend relationship was kind of rushing things." Lincoln said

"Oh so you're not her boyfriend?" Sid said.

Seeing how Ronnie Anne reacted to this Lincoln decided to pull what she pulled back at the school when she was still in Royal Woods. "Well she is a girl and she is my friend so that basically you say that."

Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln with great distain. Lincoln smiled and said. "Well that's what you said."

"Oh, alright I look forward to hearing more about you Lincoln." Sid sad.

Lincoln spent the hanging out with Sid and Ronnie Anne the three together had a great time. Sid got to learn a lot of stuff from Lincoln and even thought he was no expert Lincoln even tried skateboarding with the two. If he didn't have on the helmet he would have gotten a severe head or neck injury. The board he was renting was still in tacked but the helmet he as wearing was completely shattered. Both Sid and Ronnie Anne were laughing.

"So do you skate board like that at home?" Sid asked

"Actually I don't skate board at all." Lincoln said.

"It true Lame-o has a history of whipping out at the most unexpected moments." Ronnie Anne said

After a fun filled day threw out Great Lakes City came to an end Lincoln wanted to get in one last word with Ronnie Anne in private.

"So I see you have it good here. Your friend Sid seems nice." Lincoln said

"Yep, It's always good with you." Ronnie Anne said.

"Which brings me to one last issue. Do you remember what I told you the last time we were here?" Lincoln asked.

"About how were only eleven years old and have our whole lives ahead of us, and how it will be years before we set foot in high school or drive a car." Ronnie Anne said.

"Well something like that. There is something I need to tell you." Lincoln said

"Sure Lincoln what?" Ronnie Anne asked with great anticipation.

Lincoln took a deep breath and said. "I'm seeing someone now. A girl."

At that moment Ronnie Anne felt like she was ran over by a fast moving vehicle, like she was falling from a thousand foot drop, Like her entire world was engulfed in a fireball and turned to ashes. Even though her facial expression didn't change much. Deep down inside Ronnie Anne was devastated.

Lincoln went on to explain. "Her name is Sam Sharp and she was close to my sister Luna."

"Oh!" Ronnie Anne said in a flat tone.

"Now, now it's not like we're dating or anything, we're just good friend's Like me and Clyde and Like you and Sid. I know I will only be a matter of time before you find a new boyfriend. Someone who is a boy and someone who is your friend to hang out with Just like your now friends with Sid and I'm now friends with Sam." Lincoln explained

Ronnie Anne was hiding her emotions well. Actually she had mixed emotions. A part of her wanted to cry, bawl out with tears flowing down her face. Another part of her wanted to beat the crap out of Lincoln, pound him into the concrete pavement with every punch and kick, And yet another part of her did see Lincolns point. Ever since moving to Great Lakes City she established new friends and made new contacts. Maybe she will find someone new in this city. Someone who she'll meet down the line.

As Lincoln was about to leave Ronnie Anne ran up to him and said. "Lincoln Just one more thing."

Lincoln turned around for one last time and aske. "Sure Ronnie Anne what?"

Ronnie Anne pressed his nose with her finger and said "BOOP!"

Even though she was now living miles away, the impact the two had on each other's lives was immeasurable. Long after the move Lincoln still got BOOPED on the nose by ten girls, all of whom lived under the same roof as he did.

After Lori and Lincoln came back home and Lincoln made his way upstairs. He saw that Sam was visiting with Luna. Already by this time the two girls fully reconciled with each other and both Luna and Sam were on good ground. As they were talking Sam remarked. "You know Lunes it's great to see that we still get along with each other!"

"Yah, especially seeing how we both love the same dude." Luna said

At that moment both teenagers jumped up from where they were sitting and shouted angrily at each other.

"THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!"

"THAT'S MY LITTLE BRO!"

After a moment or two the anger left their face's the two smiled at each other then they were laughing together.

Lincoln who saw the whole commotion after he walked up stairs looked Luna and Sam smiling and laughing together just like back when the two were first dating.

"Ah, is everything alright here?" Lincoln asked worryingly

"Of Course Bro!" Luna said

"Never Better!" Sam said

With that the white haired eleven year old found himself sandwich hugged between the two fifteen year old rockers. After most breakups couples prefer to be dead to each other not wanting to talk or socialize in any way. Some couples after a breakup remain good friends and move on to other relationships. In the case of Luna and Sam the Man with the Plan will be the glue that will keep their friendship together.

Many Years Later…..

In Great Lakes City at The Casagrande's Store front. The entire Casagrande family and the Santiago family (Minus Ronnie Anne) was having a great Thanksgiving Day feast. Despite being well into their late eighties. Hector and Rosa Casagrande have been more active than ever. Rosa spent the whole morning cooking a huge spread of Mexican entrees tamales, quesadillas, enchiladas and all sorts of other fine foods. Bobby Santiago was having a great time with his wife Lori and their son Bobby Jr. and daughter Rita Maria. Carl Casagrande was to having a great time with his wife Lola. It was only in the middle of dinner that Bobby got a text back from Ronnie Anne.

(_Bobby, not feeling well, came down with the Flu, Tell Familia I'm alright and getting much needed rest)_

Lori noticed her husband checking his phone. "What is it Booboo Bear?" She asked

"Just got a text back from Ronnie Anne. She said she was not feeling well and that she had the Flu. She also wanted me to assure you that she is doing alright." Bobby said

"I was beginning to worry about her?" Carlos Sr. said

"We should prepare a dish and run it down to her." Frida said

Bobby text back. (_Sis, we're running a dish down to you after dinner.)_

_(Thanks Bobby, You guys are Amazing!) _Ronnie Anne texted back.

After staying at the park for a deration were she cried about losing the love of her life all those years ago, she went back to her apartment where she sat in silences over the matter. She wasn't sick, 'at least not physically' but she was manically plotting on what to do about Lincoln and Sam.

After Dinner Rosa and Hector were about to get the deserts out.

"Oh, Sorry Papa, But we're having desert in another place." Bobby said

"Let me Guess, The Loud's" Hector said

"But it is only one month until Christmas, and we'll be staying for desert then." Carl said

Bobby his wife Lori and their children, Carol and his wife Lola all said their goodbyes before jumping into their vehicle's and drove off to their next family gathering.

Meanwhile a three hour drive away in Royal Woods. The Loud family was just got finished with their Thanksgiving dinner, and were waiting on Lola, Carl, Lori, Bobby and the rest of their families before serving deserts. L.J. and her fiancé Alexi were telling everyone about the Siberian Olympic Games. Lucy fiancé and Nigel were resisting the works of Edgar Ellen Poe and Stephen King. Lincoln was having quality time with his daughter Lina. Carol and Maggie were helping Rita Loud cleaning up in the kitchen. Lynn Sr. was having an online chat with two of his daughter's one overseas and the other off world. Finally Luna and Sam got together to see how life was treating them.

"Wow! You know Sam I see how you and Lincoln came a long way together." Luna said

"Yah, Lunes great to see how you and Carol still going strong after all these years." Sam said

"Great to see how we still get along." Luna said.

"Knowing how we both love the same dude." Sam said

At that moment the two thirty-seven year old women jumped back and shouted at each other.

"THAT'S MY BROTHER YOU'R TALKING ABOUT!"

"THAT'S MY HUSBAND!"

This alerted the whole Loud family and freighted Lina.

"Dad, is Mom and Aunt Luna going to kill each other?" Lina asked worryingly

"Don't worry, they won't." Lincoln told his daughter with a smile.

After a few moments, the two anger left them and they were smiling and laughing.

"Are you two behaving yourselves?" Lincoln asked

"Yes We Are!" Luna and Sam said in unison as Lincoln found himself in a group hug with his wife and sister.

"Oh Well, Some things never change." Lincoln said.

**A/N. Sorry if I seemed to have gone a little too fast in some parts, But like I said earlier I was wrapping up the flashback sequence in this chapter. With My extended Spring Break coming to an end all my classes will be back in session and online. I will be updating my story but not on a weekly basis. **


	9. Just Deserts

**A/N: Due to the whole Covid-19 pandemic and all my classes being moved online because of the lock down my free time is limited. I still managed to pull up two new chapter over Easter break. After My classes end in May I'll be updating "Life with Licnoln" as well.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud and Nathan are owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 9. Just Deserts

Despite Thanksgiving being a national holiday. There were some business that were still open, and some private business that don't take Thanksgiving off. In the town of Grand Rapid's Michigan a small but successful auto-repair garage called "Grease Monkey" was still in full operation on Thanksgiving Day. This place was known to fix cars as well as change oil, and check tires. It was owned and operated by young female mechanic named Lana Loud. She was Lola's twin sister and was an expert at car and vehicle repair. She also worked as a plumber, and part-time conservationist at an animal shelter. She had the vehicles that needed to be fixed before the deadline of the last week in November so she told her family ahead of time that she could not make it to the dinner.

In the town of Cedar Point is located on the upper most northern part of Michigan. Brook Brains a twenty-two year old senior student from Detroit Collage lives up here. She invited her friend Lily Loud to visit with them for the Thanksgiving Holiday. Lily was the youngest of the eleven Loud siblings. Since it was her senior year at college she asked her family if it was alright to spend Thanksgiving with one of her college friends. Despite being close to her ten siblings especially her only brother Lincoln. They agreed and Lilly said she'll give them a call after a while.

As the entire Loud family was sitting in the living room getting desert ready. There was a knock at the door and sure enough Lori, Bobby, and the kids Bobby Jr. and Rita Maria were standing outside. Lynn Sr. the father welcomed them in.

"Aunt Lori! Uncle Bobby!" Lina shouted with excitement as she jumped up and rushed over to them.

"Hey! Lina!" Bobby said as he hugged her.

"Hey Lina!" B.J. said, "Hey Lina!" Rita Maria said

"Just in time for desert, Dad will have it out in a little bit." Rita Loud said

At that moment another married couple came in. It was Carl and Lola Casagrande.

"Great to see you've made it here cousin." Bobby said

"Great to see you here to." Carl said

As the loud family made more room for more guest. Lynn Sr. bough out the desert his trademark Key Lime Pie or as he called it his "Key Lynn Pie".

As the family was having desert and settling down Lina received a text on her cell phone. From a boy named Nathan.

_(Hey, Lina)_ it read.

_(Hey Nathan How's it Going?) _Lina texted back

_ (Great, Just had a Great Thanksgiving dinner with my parents, I Didn't know they were in the same rock band as your mother was in) _Nathan texted back.

_ (My mother never told me that. I should asked her.)_ Lina text back.

Nathan was the son of Luna and Sam's two old band mates Sully and Mazzy. He was the same age as Lina and the two went to the same school together as well. After High School Sully and Mazzy got married together. Both Lincoln, Sam, Luna, and Carol went to their wedding. Even though the two rockers kept in touch with the Loud's from time to time they were unfamiliar with friendship static of Lina and Nathan. Lina and Nathan were about as close with each other as Lincoln was with Sam after she broke up with Luna.

Ever the nosey and concerned parent Sam and Lincoln questioned their daughters messaging.

"Hey, Sweetie who are you texting?" Sam asked

"Oh, Just a friend." Lina said

"Boyfriend?" Lincoln asked

"NO!, He's a boy and he's my friend, but it's nothing like that." Lina said

At that moment Lincoln's eyes opened wide. He recalled how back when he was Lina's age that girl who also openly stated how he was both a boy and a friend. After a moment or two Lincoln turned to his eldest sister and his brother-in-law who were seated across from ware he and Sam were seated.

"I have to ask how is Ronnie Anne doing?" Lincoln asked

Bobby and Lori both looked at each other for a moment or two. Then they told Lincoln. "Unfortunately Ronnie Anne had to miss out on the gathering, She said wasn't' feeling well."

"Oh no! I hope she's alright." Lincoln said concerned

"She said she had the flu and was getting some much needed rest." Bobby said.

"Ronnie Anne! Wasn't she your friend from long ago?" Sam asked.

"Before I gotten to know you, me and Ronnie Anne were almost as close as Clyde and I were. She's Bobby's younger sister and she often made her presents known by publicly embarrassing me." Lincoln explained.

Everyone looked at Lincoln with serious expressions.

"But then again all my sisters embarrassed me on many occasions. So other than that it was nothing, but we were still close." Lincoln explained.

Lina began to sense something in her father. "Dad was she your girlfriend at one time?" she asked

"She was a girl, and she was my friend. I would say back then 'Lets' just leave it like that.' But it's been years cense we've last spoken with each other, but I still think of her every now and then." Lincoln explained.

Knowing how close Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were with each other at one point. Bobby began to wander how his sister was doing without him. She did keep a close friendship with Sid Chang but she never had a real boyfriend or someone she could settle down with. True Lincoln was a close friend of hers. In fact he was probably the closest thing she had to a real boyfriend. All threw out her teen years and adult life she never dated or struck up a relationship with anyone. Of course most people simply assumed that because she was a tom boy dating was not her style.

Meanwhile as all of this was going on at the Loud House. Meanwhile in another part of Royal Woods down town at the Royal Woods Police Station. Sharif Rusty Spokes best distinguished by his thick red curly hair was at his desk going over a few things. When suddenly his phone rang. It was his wife Stella Spokes. She had Thanksgiving dinner ready for a while now and he wasn't home yet.

"Hey Rusty! Dinner's Been Ready! Where Are you?" Stella asked eagerly.

"Sorry Hun, There Is a Family Fun Fair Going on This Saturday and I'm Over Seeing Security for it." Rusty Explained.

"Where is the Fair?" Stella asked

"It's being held at the Royal Woods Pavilion at Ketchem Park!" Rusty said

"Just Make Sure You Get Home Soon!" Stella asked

"I Will! I just need to File a few things before I'm done here!" Rusty said

"Don't Take Long!" Stella said

"I won't!" Rusty said

Even though at the time this Family Fun Fair going on in Royal Woods the Saturday after Thanksgiving may not seem like anything important, But Ronnie Anne saw it as an opportunity. An opportunity to track down her long lost lover who left her and get sweet revenge.

Back in Great Lakes City at a certain apartment. The thirty three year old Latino tom boy was looking over junk e-mail's and on line advert for upcoming events. She came across the advertisement for the family fun fair not too far from Royal Woods. She thought to herself. "This would be a great opportunity to get back at Lame-O and his wife and his kid." As she was sinisterly plotting her revenge a knock came to her door. Remembering the phone conversation earlier she threw on her bathrobe and asked in a fake raspy voice. "Who Is It?"

It was her cousin Carlota with a meal prepared by her family. "Hey Ronnie Anne it me Carlota." She said.

Ronnie Anne opened the door up larger than a crack and stuck her head out. Carlota was standing with a bag that had for her. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm still under the weather, but I'm doing a little better." Ronnie Anne said in her raspy tone.

"Well here's your meal we prepared for you." Carlota said as she handed her the bag with the food.

"Thank, I'll eat it when I'm better." Ronnie Anne said.

"Do you need anything ells?" Carlota asked

"No thanks, I'm fine for now." Ronnie Anne said in her raspy tone.

"All right if you need anything just give us a call okay?" Carlota asked

"Will do thank!" Ronnie Anne sad as she closed the door and Carlota departed from her apartment.

After Carlota was gone Ronnie Anne quickly returned to her computer, pulled out her cellphone and called up an old friend.

Sid Chang was having dinner with her family when all of a sudden her phone rang. It was Ronnie Anne. Sid went into the back room to talk with her.

"Hey Ronnie Anne what's up?" Sid asked

"I need to know if there are any major events going on around Royal Woods the weekend after Thanksgiving." Ronnie Anne asked

"Well there is a Family Fun Fair going on in the main park of Royal Woods." Sid said.

At that moment the wheels inside of Ronnie Anne's head began to turn in a sinister direction. If she could get Lincoln to take his family to the Family Fun Fair she would have her chance. A chance to get back at him after ditching her for Sam all those years ago. Ronnie Anne quickly thought of a way to make sure Lincoln goes to that fair where if left alone or in a big crowed she will find the perfect opportunity to take him down. Stalk him, and trap him. Ronnie Anne was already plotting out her planes to take the only man she ever truly loved away from his wife and kid and escape together. Drive off into the sunset of a far off place just him and her.

As Ronnie Anne was manically plotting her revenge on L Meanwhile back at the Loud House the Loud family was just finishing up their Key Lime Pie desert and going over planes for the rest of the weekend. Aside from Friday in which most of the adults who have jobs had to work, the Weekend was close and Saturday was just a stone throw away. "Does anyone here have any planes for the weekend?" Lincoln asked

"Carol and I are going to 'Jillian's!' tomorrow night. Friday nights are Live Mike Karaoke!" Luna said as she snuggled close to the love her life.

"Maggie and I will be hosting a fundraiser for children with muscular dystrophies, I'll be raising Money, as well as raising spirits, for kids who can't even raise themselves out of bed." Luan said.

"Bad." Maggie flatly stated about her lovers pun.

"Alexi and I have a Tri-Athlon in the southern part of Michigan and a Bi-Athlon in the northern part of Michigan." Lynn said.

"We'll spend a whole day biking, swimming, running, skiing, and shooting." Alexi Lynn's Russian Fiancé said.

" 'Sigh…There is a "History of Medieval Torture!" Exhibit going on at the Detroit Museum this Saturday. Nigel's taking me to see it." Lucy said

"Medieval torture intrigues me." Nigel Pots Lucy's fiancé said

"Well me and Carl have an all-day appointment at the Super-Saver-Mall. Those fashion boutiques aren't going to run themselves you know." Lola said

"We Do?" Carl Casagrande Lola's newlywed husband asked.

"Of Course We Do?" Lola stated in her demanding tone.

"I'll be regulating water ration on Mars for its newly scientifically developed ecosystem. Food on this newly colonized still somewhat sparsely populated planet isn't going to sustain itself." Lisa's holograph said.

"Well there is a Family Fun Fair going on at the Royal Woods Pavilion in Ketchem Park. Me Sam and Lina are going." Lincoln said

"Mom! Dad! can we go?" Bobby Jr. and Rita Marie asked with excitement.

"Oww, I'm sorry but I have to work that day." Bobby said

"You're working all day?" Lori asked her husband.

"Yah remember I got s new job working in the warehouse. We work weekends bade." Bobby explained to his wife.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm sure we can find something better to do." Rita Marie said.

"Well just south in Indiana is an open golf tournament which I was going to be attending." Lori said

"Well I don't know if you want your children to come along on the golf outing?" Bobby Jr. Lori's son said.

"What makes you think that? Of course I'd love my children to come along on the outing with me." Lori said

"You're not pressing your children into being your caddy are you?" Lincoln asked.

"LINCOLN!" Lori yelled with rage.

"I'm just saying every time you invited me over to your golf tournaments you've pressed me into being our caddy." Lincoln explained.

"Well that's different. You are my brother and they are my children. Keep in mind Lincoln you're not the only sibling I've pressed into caddy duty, I've done it to every sibling younger than me. Which every sibling I have." Lori explained after calming down a bit.

"Was Uncle Lincoln the only sibling who complained about it?" Rita Marie asked.

"No Way, being a caddy was worse than being a roadie." Luna said

"I prefer being a performer and not an assistant. Being a caddy is the same as being an assistant." Luan said

"Golf is the only sport in the world that I find boring. No athleticism, no physical activity, golf may be a bad sport, but being a caddy is worst." Lynn Jr. said

"'Sigh'…..It's like being a pallbearer at twenty-seven funerals only the body is a small ball and you have to move from grave to grave." Lucy said

"Personally I was never a fan of athleticism but Golf is one of those sports were it takes more mental skill than physical strength. However carrying the equipment is something I enjoyed less watching the game." Lisa's hologram said.

"One things for sure, I can't stand physical labor. Being a caddy is just as bad." Lola said.

Lori was feeling a little down after hearing how her younger siblings felt after pressing them into caddy service. Until her daughter Rita Marie said. "Don't worry mom I enjoy being your caddy."

"Thanks deer." Lori said as she hugged and kissed her on the cheek.

After a while Lincoln felt a little guilty about how they felt about everyone's negative comments about being Lori's caddy so he tried to lighten it up. "Of course being a caddy was also a huge pay off to see your big sister win in the end." He said.

"Thanks Lincoln." Lori said as she smiled with gratitude.

Growing up Lincoln and Lori's relationship was quite often on shaky ground. If anything the eldest sister who threatened to turn him inside out or into a human pretzel and constantly referred to him a runt and a twerp was scarier than Lucy who pop out of nowhere and write morbid poetry of death. Lincoln also had just as many good time as bad times. He knew deep down his eldest sister loved him.

At that moment Lina got a text back from her so called "Boyfriend" Nathan.

(_Hey, Lina I just received word there is a Family Fun Fair going on my parents are talking about going to it.)_

_(My dad was talking about going to it to!) _Lina texted back.

_(Great! I look forward to seeing you there with your parents.) _Nathan texted back.

Lina then turned to her parents and asked. "Mom, Dad can we go to the Family Fun Fair this weekend?"

"Of cores, that's where I was originally planning on taking you and mom to." Lincoln said.

Lina jumped whit excitement.

_(Nathan guess what, My Mom and My Dad are going to the Family Fun Fair!) _ Lina text Nathan back.

"Nathan's coming over to the Family Fun Fair too! I can't wait to introduce him to you!" Lina said with excitement.

"Great I look forward to meeting him!" Lincoln said concerned about his daughters so called "Boyfriend"_._

With all said and done it was now official that Lincoln was taking his wife and daughter to the Fun Fair. With this part set in stone Ronnie Anne was one step closer in her plan to capture Lincoln. After a while Ronnie Anne text her brother Bobby back to see if Lincoln was really coming up to the Family Fun Fair.

_(Hey Bro.) _Ronnie Anne texted.

Bobby looked at his text and replied. _(Hey, Sis How are you feeling?)_

_(A little better but still under the weather! I was just thinking about Lincoln and I needed to ask how's he doing?) _ Ronnie Anne text back.

_(He doing alright in fact he too was just thinking about you.) _Bobby text back.

Ronnie Anne paused for a moment. She thought of all the good time she and Lincoln would have together. Everything from her time in Royal Woods all the way to him visiting her up in Great Lakes City. Ronnie Anne then thought of all the fun times she will have after abducting him, kidnaping him and running away. She needed to ask just one more question from Bobby in order for her to make her fantasy one step closer to becoming a reality. She just needed to know one last thing.

_(I've heard something on the radio about a Family Fun Fair In Royal Woods.) _Ronnie Anne texted Bobby.

_(Lincoln was just talking about it He's taking his wife and kid to it this Saturday.) _Bobby replied

Seeing this message in her text really made Ronnie Anne's day. She can finally began her maniacal plan to abduct Lincoln take him away from his family and make him her own.

But before she did this she turned on her computer and did a search engine search for one particular video. This was a video that when it was first recorded twelve years ago it was quickly uploaded to well over a dozen different social media pages. A video that once Ronnie Anne first saw it made her red with rage and green with envy. A video that was of a happy occasion. An occasion that was still kept well preserved on over a dozen YouTube, Facebook, Instagram, and other person webpages. It was a video of a wedding but for Ronnie Anne it was video of pain, lose, and rejection. It was Lincoln and Sam's wedding video, and ever since it was first uploaded to the internet twelve years ago watch it only brought Ronnie Anne tears of sadness and pain. While most people who've seen the wedding video would find it to bring them joy and happiness.

After finding a link to that faithful day when Lincoln and Sam became husband and wife Ronnie Anne uploaded the video in its entirety. Ronnie Anne placed herself back in that event were to her she lost the love of her life, were to her the only man who ever loved her left her for another woman. Ronnie Anne watch the video in it entirety over and over again to remind her of why she was about to do what she's planning to do to days from now.


	10. The Big Day

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

Chapter 10. The Big Day.

Twelve Years Earlier…

At one particular house 1216 Franklin Ave. a Twenty-Four year old woman returned to her old childhood home for a rather big occasion. She had her video camera recording as always usually she uses it for hummer or to capture embarrassing moment so she can stream them on line. However this time she was using it for a completely different purpose. Her name was Luan Loud, She pointed the video camera in the mirror of her bathroom sowing off her dress. She was wearing a very elegant yellow strapless dress with white gloves that go up to her elbows.

"Haaaaay! This is Luan filming live back from my childhood home dressed up for this occasion. Of Course, It's not every day your only brother gets married!" Luan said as she talked to the camera that was recording. It was the day of Lincoln and Sam's wedding. All the Loud sisters dressed up in the same style of elegant strapless dresses each with a different color.

At that moment a Twenty-Three year old woman walked out of her room she was wearing a very elegant red strapless dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows. She had a very uneasy, uncomfortable expression on her face. She was Lynn Loud and at that moment she just wanted to tear off the dress she was wearing. "AWWW see how beautiful you look!" Luan complemented her sister on her dress.

Lynn had a very red angry expression on her face as she pointed to the camera and said threw her teeth. "Delete that comment."

At that moment a Twenty-Five year old women came out of her room she was wearing a very elegant purple strapless dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows. It was Luna Loud and even though this was not what she usually wore she didn't seem to mind.

"You know this isn't my usual style, But I like it anyway!" Luna said.

Right then and there a young sixteen year old girl came out wearing a very elegant blue strapless dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows. She like Lynn was wishing she was wearing something ells. She was Lana Loud and she like Lynn was wishing she wanted to tear off what she was waring.

"I can't wait to tear this off and get back into my overalls." Lana said

Above the four girls the Rocker was the one who was keeping order.

"Common Dudes! This is Bro's Big Day!, Let's keep it together until after the ceremony." Luna explained.

With that the four sisters went down stairs. Down stairs in the kitchen Lynn Loud Sr. the father was working closely with his best friend Meusaki on Lincoln's wedding cake. In the sitting room were that T.V. and sofa were Lincoln the Twenty-One year old groom was dressed in his back tuxedo was standing behind the sofa. Standing behind him his Twenty-Six year old sister Leni Loud who dressed in a very elegant Light Green Strapless dress with white gloves up to her elbows, and standing In front of him was his sixteen year old sister Lola Loud who was wearing a very elegant pink strapless dress with white gloves that that went up to her elbows. The two sisters were helping Lincoln out with his tux, fixing the couplings, adjusting the buttons making him look more presentable for his big day.

On the sofa seated was Carol Pingrey-Loud, Luna's wife of now three years, and Maggie Gloom-Loud. Luan's Lover whom tied the knot with her just last year. After coming down the stairs Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lana walked up to check on their brother. At that moment the front door opened and all six of his sister's dog piled on Lincoln and pinned him on the floor. The reason because just at that moment Sam Sharp Lincoln's bride came in with her dress in hand.

"Alright Linky, I have to get dressed for the big day now so, No Peeking, And No CCTV Cameras either." Sam explained. Lincoln couldn't help but laugh at his brides joke about CCTV Cameras even with his sisters on him trying to keep him out of sight from the bride before the wedding.

Shortly after Sam made her way to the bathroom the six girls got off their brother, helped him up and straighten out his tux. Readjusted and straightened out his buttons and coupling and everything. Just after Lincoln was all set and ready. Lori and Bobby came in, Bobby was wearing a tux of his own and was leading his six year old son Bobby Jr. in by the hand. Lori was dressed in a Light blue some-what elegant strapless dress and had white gloves that went up to her elbow's however her dress in particular had to be custom made since she was now three months pregnant with her and Bobby's second child.

Fourteen year old Lisa Loud came in wearing a very elegant dark green strapless dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows and finally the youngest of the Loud family Lily came in dressed in a very elegant lavender strapless dress with white gloves that went up to her elbows. Rita the mother wore a very elegant pink dress too and after Lynn Sr. and Meusaki got done with the cake the two carefully carried it to the back of vanzillia to deliver it to the church were Lincoln and Sam were going to be married. After the entire family well Lincoln and his ten sisters were all ready in one room at that moment a horn honked and everyone went outside to the front.

Lucy Loud was the final sister who came out. She wore an elegant custom made black strapless dress with white gloves that came up to her elbows. Even though it may be elegant Lucy was dressed more like a mourner at a funeral then a bridesmaid for a wedding.

"Lucy were going to a wedding not a funeral." Lola joked.

" 'Sigh'…. If only you knew what my funeral wardrobe looked like." Lucy said

As soon as Lincoln saw what was parked outside in front of the house as a huge black stretch Limo. Lincoln stood there in aw for a minute or two then as he walked over Lori stopped him.

"Hold It! Where do you think your going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to my Limo." Lincoln said.

"Who said that was your Limo?" Lori asked

"It's my wedding, I am the groom." Lincoln said.

"True, it is your wedding, but that Limo is not for you. That Limo is reserved for your bride and your sisters only. You'll be riding in Vanzillia." Lori explained as she leaned up agents the Limo.

"But Why?" Lincoln asked.

"Oh I Don't Know? Maybe because the last time you were in a Limo you've acted like a real jerk, pretended to be a millionaire and left us all behind after promising to take us to the Burp-N-Burger." Lori explained.

"That was ten years ago!" Lincoln said

"A sister never forgets." Lisa explained.

Lincoln began to whimper in his tux.

At that moment Lana walked up. "But don't feel bad bro. We have something special for you." She explained. Soon after Lynn Sr. pulled Vanzillia out and parked in the driveway. Lana walked up to it and opened the side door.

When Lana opened the door Lincoln was taken completely by surprise. The seat had a large flat screen T.V. set right in front with surround sound speakers. A minibar with drinks, and the seat vibrated and wormed for relaxation. After Lincoln got a good look inside he asked. "Is that…."

Before he could finish his sentence Lana said. "It's your Sweet Spot! Remember how you kept that seat a secret from us and how we fought over it. I've made a few personal touches." Lana explained

Lincoln was cut to the heart. How could he forget that faithful night just before the family road trip. How he kept his sweet spot a secret from his sisters and after they found out about it all eleven of the siblings fought each other over that one seat.

"Don't Worry! It's yours! None of us are going to fight over it we promise." Lori said as she too remembered that ordeal. With all said Lincoln got into his "Sweet Spot." in Vanzillia his bride and his sisters all got into the Limo and the entire family went down to the church for the big day. While driving in the Limo Carol Luna's wife had to ask Sam. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm a little nerves but I'm alright." Sam said.

Luna noticed that Carol looked a little down. So she asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Well I am still just a little regretful over the time we've kept our relationship a secret. I only wish we could have said something to Sam." Carol explained.

Both Luna and Sam did look down for a moment or two. Remembering the whole ordeal between the two and how hard Sam took it. However this day was Sam's day, this day was made for her. She looked both Luna and Carol and said. "Look, Yes what you did was bad, and Yes the break up did hurt at the time. But that was ten years ago, Its in the past, So I'm going to ask you two a simple question. Why live in the past when you can always look to the future?"

Both Luna and Sam were entreated by Carol's advice. With her marriage to Lincoln only moments away Sam was looking forward to a new life with a great man and a chance to start a new family together. Sam will treasure this moment in the Limo as well as every memory of this day in her heart for the rest of her life. It was after all going to be an unforgettable day for more than just the Loud and Sharp families, for more reasons than one.

Meanwhile in Vanzillia Lincoln was indulging himself with "ARGHH!" on the flat screen and surround sound speakers entertainment set. As well as drinks from the minibar in his sweet spot. After arriving at the church were the ceremony was going to take place. Lincoln helped his father and Meusaki carried the wedding cake down to the church hall were the wedding banquet was going to take place after the ceremony. Their were a few moments were the cake almost tipped a little to far in one direction or the other and that would have been catastrophic for more reasons than one. Lincoln could have ruined his tux, The cake would have been ruined and the whole wedding could have been ruined by this one mistake. Fortunately for both the groom, the father of the groom, and the father of the grooms BFF. Lincoln, Lynn Sr. and Meusaki managed to place the cake on the table without any mess or loss.

In the church hall tables were all filled with the food for was wedding dinner that was heating up and already Lincoln was starting to get hungry from the smell. By this time the eleven sisters arrived with the bride and they escorted her away from Lincoln until the time of the big ceremony. Lynn Sr. then escorted his son up to the alter where Clyde McBride, His best man was waiting. Standing alongside Clyde was police officer Rusty Spokes, Zach Gurdle, and Liam. Seated were Harold and Howard McBride Clyde's dad's Stella Spokes Rusty's wife, Jordan Gurdle Zach's wife. Simon Sharp Sam's brother was sitting next to his Mother. Lynn Sr. and Rita were sitting up front, along side Carol, Maggie, and Bobby who was with his son Bobby Jr. right next to him. On the other side of the church more guest were coming. Carlos and Frida Casagrande, and Maria Santiago, Ronnie Anne was the only one who didn't show up but unlike her Thanksgiving years later she had a good reason. She and Sid Chang were at a skating competition in Detroit. She was recording the whole thing on Facebook live.

After a while the minister came to the front of the alter and stood in front of Lincoln. Shortly after words the wedding march on the church organ began to play. Two by two the bride's maids who were Lincoln's sisters came down the aisle. First Lori and Leni, next Luna and Luan, then Lynn and Lucy, followed by Lola and Lana, and finally Lisa and Lily. After the ten sisters made their way to the front of the alter opposite side of were Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, Zach, and Liam stood. Down the aisle dressed in the most stunning elegant white wedding dress was Lincolns bride Sam Sharp who was being escorted by her father up to the alter. Lincoln was more than excited than ever to see his wife standing right by his side. After the wedding march was finished everyone stood silently as the ceremony began.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union in holy matrimony between Lincoln Loud and Samantha Sharp. United together in marriage by love, Love commitment and trust. A relationship as husband and wife. And now I understand vows have been written." The minister said.

Both Lincoln and Sam turned to face each other than the two exchanged their vows. First Lincoln came up. "Sam I know this may sound awkward since we've been together for ten years, three months and eight days. Usually I don't mind being alone, and when I'm down or depressed I usually turn to my friends or my sister to cheer me up, But when I'm with you I don't feel the need to be lonely, and I will always have someone who knows how to cheer me up and lift my spirits. Someone who I can never get tired of, someone who will always be there for me. So if I ever wanted to spend the rest of my Life alone with someone I want to be alone with you."

Then it was Sam's turn. "Lincoln when I first met you, you were just an eleven year old boy without a care in the world, and yet at the same time you so kind and sincere. You've displayed the maturity of an adult with the sweet hearted kindness of a child wrapped into a single package. Well what I'm trying to say is after getting to know you for who you are, and now I love you for who you are."

After a while the Minister said "Bring forth the rings."

Everyone turned and Lily was the ring barrier. Lilly reached into her pocket and pulled out two rings. She then took them to the minister who gave them to Lincoln and Sam. Before placing the ring on her finger the minister asked. "Do You Lincoln Loud take Samantha Sharp to have and to hold for richer or for poor in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I DO!" Lincoln said with excitement.

Then the minister turned to Sam Sharp and asked. "And do you Samantha Sharp take Lincoln Loud to have and hold for richer or for poor, in sickness and in health, until death do you part."

"I DO!" Sam said with the same excitement.

And after saying this the two slipped the rings on each other's fingers.

Then the minister finally said. "If anyone for any reason at all what so ever believe these two should not be united in marriage speak now or forever hold your peace."

Dead silence filled the room, no one made a single sound no one at all. After a minute or two the Minister turned to them and delivered his final words. "Then by the power of the invested in me by the State of Michigan and our Heavenly Father I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, You may now kiss the bride."

With that said Lincoln and Sam exchanged their first kiss together as an officially committed married couple. A grand applause filled the church. The ten bridesmaid were all shedding tears over the now official marriage of their only brother. Everyone in the church was cheering on the newlyweds. After the ceremony the newlywed coupled along with the entire Loud and Sharp Family's and all the guest departed down stairs to the church hall were all the food was and the banquet began.

After an hour of food and everyone has eaten their fill Clyde McBride stood up to deliver his Best Man Speech for his best friend. He was a bit nervous but he still delivered it none the less.

"Hello Every. For those who are unfamiliar with me I'm Clyde McBride, I've been Lincoln's BFF for well over fifteen years now. So needless to say when he first told me that he was getting married he asked me to be his best man for the wedding. Growing up together we were Clyncoln McCLoud BFF's that what we were known as all threw out grade school, middle school High school and college. Growing up together I also known Lincoln to be a Great Guy. He's a great friend, and a great brother to his sisters. Sam I know from firsthand experience Lincoln will be a great husband. As for Sam I did first met her back when I was eleven years old, around the same time she and Lincoln first met. All threw out High school and College she was all Lincoln can talk about. Well aside from his usual 'Ace Savvy' topic but that's beside the point. The point is if you have a great friend in your life and he tells you that he's in love with a great person. Then take their word for it. Lincoln Loud is a great friend, a great brother, and now he's a great husband, and Sam is just as great as Lincoln then those two were meant for each other they are a great couple. I'm sure we'll all look forward to many years of them together. And I wish you both only the best!"

After Clyde finished his best man speech everyone applauded Clyde for his best man speech then they toasted Lincoln and Sam and their new life together. The rest of that day was just like any other party or celebration. There was cake, music performed by Luna, Dancing, and to Lincolns surprise an Ace Savvy impersonator who was in disguise throughout the entire wedding. It was a boisterous fun filled atmosphere. The kind of moment you'd which would go on forever. This moment was best marked buy photographs, social media pics, a guest book with the names of everyone, and finally a video that recorded the whole event. It was by far one of the happiest days in Lincoln's life.

Twelve Years Later….

The day after Thanksgiving, when Ronnie Anne called her familia and told them she wasn't coming on the account of the flu. She called her work and gave them the same story. She spent the whole Friday after Thanksgiving watching that one particular video of Lincoln and Sam's wedding as she was plotting out her revenge for Saturday.

Over and over again she memories the parking space at the Royal Woods pavilion. Over and over again she also watched Lincoln and Sam's wedding vide in its entirety. Everything from the girls getting ready upstairs, to them going downstairs and hiding their brother from his bride before the big day. The Limo seen were Lori tells Lincoln why he was not permitted to ride in the Limo. The conversation with Carol, Luna, and Sam inside the Limo. The wedding ceremony. The reception afterword's. Like a daylong marathon of a television show or movie series. Ronnie Anne watch the same video on an endless replay. When the day of the Family Fun Fair came Ronnie Anne jumped in her car and spun off to Royal Woods knowing her Lame-O will be there.


	11. Revenge Of The Ex

**A/N. This Is It! All the events that happened in the past ten chapters are leading up to this. Ronnie Anne plots her revenge against Sam, Lina, and Lincoln. I was originally thinking of something more or less along the lines of the "Steven Universe Movie: Other Friends'" Musical number scene were Lincoln, Sam, and Lina are the Crystal Gems, and Ronnie Anne is Spinel. However after giving it some though I'm going for something completely different.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud and Nathan are owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 11. Revenge of the Ex.

The day of the Royal Woods Family Fun Fair has arrived. Lincoln was just as excited as his wife and daughter was. Sam got up and made breakfast for the rest of the family. Lina went through her purse to see how much money she had for the stands. Finally Lincoln checked the schedule to see what time the Fair will be open. After a Thanksgiving gathering with her Aunts, Uncles, and cousins less than three days ago, Lina was looking forward to seeing her boyfriend Nathan at the Fair, and introducing him to her parents.

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City, one particular Woman got up and got dressed and drove off on a three hour road trip to see her old boyfriend at a funfair. She knew what she was doing and had every action carefully planned out. Plans for abducting Lincoln, and taking him for herself. She already had road maps for all fifty states. She made inquiries of motels miles away from the state of Michigan. 'She even looked up places were abandoned warehouse were still standing. She had her plan to kidnap Lincoln and take him all to herself. She left early and arrived early at the sight were the funfair was going to be. She arrived at the Royal Woods Pavilion at Ketchem Park just as everyone was setting up their tents and stands she stood there and waited careful not to be noticed.

After a quick breakfast and Lincoln, Sam and Lina both jumped into their car and drove off to the fun fair. The family of three arrived at parked their car in the same designated parking area were a certain Santiago woman was waiting. By this time a large turnout of people were coming from all around. As Ronnie Anne looked out in the crowed she saw Lincoln. She knew his white hair from a mile away, and sure enough Lina and Sam were with him.

Ronnie Anne followed them from a distance careful not to be noticed. As with all big functions like this one the Royal Woods law enforcement was out to keep an eye on everything. Royal Woods Sheriff Rusty Spokes was walking around in a large crowd like this it was difficult to keep tabs on everyone so he simply kept him ear put for any call of trouble. He might have gotten a brief glimpses of his friend Lincoln Loud from whose wedding he attended twelve years ago. He saw Liam setting up his corn stand with corn he grew on his farm. The Sheriff decided to walk over to see how his friend the farmer was doing.

After a while of walking around Lincoln caught sight of a huge tent, with the sign "Beer Tent" on it. Lincoln now a grown man did enjoy a good brew every now and then, and knowing his wife and daughter. Lina was only eleven and Sam didn't care much for alcoholic beverages. So he turned to his wife and daughter and told them. "Why don't you two go off and see what stand are open. I'm going to check out the Beer Tent."

"Are you sure about that Dad?" Lina asked

"Remember, Lina want to introduce us to her friend." Sam said

"Hey!" Lina said Thinking she meant Boyfriend.

"I said friend." Sam said

"Oh!" Lina said

"Tell you two what?" Lincoln said as he pulled out his cellphone. "As soon as you see your friend give me a call and I'll come over to find you alright."

Sam and Lina agreed, as the two departed away, completely unaware that a woman hidden in the crowds was secretly watching them and listening to what they were saying. For her this was her big opportunity. Ronnie Anne quickly rushed over to the "Beer Tent" before Lincoln made it. The tent was completely empty with no one around. She snuck inside found a blunt instrument, and as soon as Lincoln walked in…

"BAM!"

With one mighty swing to the back of his head Lincoln was out cold.

Meanwhile at the farm stand were Sharif Rusty was at he was talking with Liam. "Nice stand you have over here." He said

"Yep everyone sure loves fresh farm grown corn." Liam said

"Yah, we sure have a lot of stand and tens going up." Rusty said.

"Some folks even set up a Beer Tent going up." Liam said.

At that moment Sheriff Rusty stated in a serious tone. "Did you say. Beer Tent?"

"Is there a problem?" Liam said

"Yes! It is a problem! This is a Family Fun Fair! Alcoholic Drinks are not allowed!" Rusty Explained.

"Alcohol is Illegal! Had no Idea?" Liam said

"Liam, I'm the Sheriff of Royal Woods, Alcohol is prohibited at all functions involving little children. I know the city's laws and ordinance's better then you know farm animals." Rusty explained

"You should go and check it out. It right down that way." Liam explained as he pointed to the "Beer Tent" not too far from where his corn tent was.

As soon as Rusty got in the "Beer Tent." It was dark and completely empty. As Rusty Looked around he could not see anyone in sight.

Meanwhile back at the parking aria was. Ronnie Anne was carrying a curtain unconscious white haired thirty three year old man on her back to her car. As a family was passing by at the sight the woman carrying the seemingly lifeless body of a white haired man on her back they were troubled.

"What happened to him?" The father of that family said.

"Oh My husband got wasted at the Beer Tent, Drunk a little too much. Don't worry I'll see to it he get home." Ronnie Anne explained

After Ronnie Anne got to her car she opened the trunk of her car, took out a roll of duct tape, bond Lincoln's hands and feet with the duct tape, then somewhat carefully placed Lincoln in the trunk of the car. Then it downs on her. "His family would be checking in on him?" Ronnie Anne searched her pockets and fond his phone. She took his phone from his pocket, slammed the trunk of her car with her man inside, and drove off.

Meanwhile back at the Family Fun Fair as Lina and Sam were walking around Lina spotted Nathan at a distains. "Nathan! Hey Nathan!" Lina called out. "Lina!" Nathan called out the two ran up to each other. At that moment a woman called out. "Hey Sam!" Sam turned and saw Mazzy her old band mate. "Hey, Maze it's been a while." Sam said. "I know I haven't seen you since the wedding." Mazzy said.

As the two mothers were getting to know catching up with their family lives and so on. Not too far away at the abandoned "Beer Tent" of the Family Fun Fair. Two young men were carrying Beer Kegs over to the tent.

"You know their sure are a lot of kids out even for an occasion like this one." One of them said

"I always thought these festivals were for older folks." The other one said

As soon as they came to the entrance of the "Beer Tent" they were confronted by Sheriff Spokes. "Excuse me sirs Is this you tent?" he asked

"Yes, Sir is there a problem?" The one guy said

"Yes there is a problem, It is Illegible to serve Alcoholic beverages at a "Family Fun Fair" Have any of you gone over the Royal Woods charter?" Rusty asked

"Family Fun Fair? I thought this was Oktoberfest?" The other guy said

"Yah, We have license and permits from the city hall for the "Beer Tent" at the Oktoberfest right here at the Pavilion at Katchem Park." The first guy said.

"The Oktoberfest was last month. Don't you people check your dates anymore? " Sheriff Spokes said

As soon as the two men pulled out their cell phones and checked the actual date with the date scheduled for the Oktoberfest. They found out that they missed the functions by a whole month. Whatever the reason may be bad timing or bad date setting. The whole "Beer Tent" was all just a huge misunderstanding in scheduling events.

As Rusty was fixing a minor problem with two people who were setting up a "Beer Tent". Sam, Mazzy, Lina, and Nathan were all getting to know all about family life. "So how's Lincoln doing these day's?" Mazzy asked

"Lincoln's doing fine in fact he's here right now, at this fair." Sam said completely oblivious to the fact her husband was abducted moments ago.

"Hey Mom! This is Nathan, I want to introduce him to dad." Lina said

"Why don't you call him up and he can come over here." Mazzy said

So Sam pulled out her phone and called up her husband.

Meanwhile on the interstate heading out of the state of Michigan. Ronnie Anne was driving with her prize in the trunk. When the cell phone of the man she kidnapped which was on the seat next to her began to ring.

"Right on Cue." She said with a smile as she continued driving on the interstate passing a sign reading "Now Leaving the State of Michigan." And another sign Reading "Welcome To Indiana." The thought of Lincoln being Kidnapped has not even entered into anyone's mind yet. Already by this time Ronnie Anne was miles away from Royal Woods and by the time Sam and Lina find out what happened to Lincoln she would be far beyond their reach.

Back at the fair in Royal Woods. Sam was miffed when she called her husband and it went over to voice mail.

"Is everything alright mom?" Lina asked

"I don't understand? I tried calling your father but I only got his voicemail?" Sam said

"Maybe he has his phone turned off?" Mazzy asked

"Not likely, he could have lost it." Sam asked.

The four began looking around the Fun Fair for Lincoln, The place was crowded with lots of people and families everywhere. Then they saw someone who they think could help. It was Sheriff Rusty Spokes, Who was helping two people take down a "Beer Tent" Because they confused a "Family Fun Fair" with an "Oktoberfest" as the four ran up to the Sheriff they called out his name.

"Sheriff Spokes!" Sam called out

"Hey Sam." Rusty said

"Have you seen Lincoln around by any chance?" Sam asked

"No I have not?" Rusty said

"We could go to some of the venders at the stands and see if he's there?" Mazzy said

"Why? Is Lincoln Missing?" Rusty asked

Both Sam and Mazzy nodded their heads signifying yes. After this action Rusty Spokes gave out and missing person's report.

Openly stating with a megaphone. "Attention, Attention everyone, has anyone seen a white haired male in his mid-thirties! I repeat a White Haired Male In His Mid-Thirties?"

After giving this announcement the family who've encountered Ronnie Anne carrying Lincoln on her back moment ago came forward.

"We've spotted a woman carrying a man with that discretion about an hour ago." The mother of the family said

"That doesn't sound right? Why would a woman be carrying a man f that description?" Rusty asked

"She said she was her husband and that he got drunk at the "Beer Tent"." The father of the family said

"That's Impossible! I've shut down the "Beer Tent" before it even got open." Rusty said

At that moment an Idea popped in Sam's head. "Wait! Would you know the man with white hair if you've seen him again?" she asked.

"Oh, yes I'll definitely know him if I saw him again." The mother of the family said

Sam opened her wallet pulled out a photo of Lincoln and handed over to the mother. "Is this the man whom you've saw was being carried unconsciously by a woman?" Sam asked

The mother took one good look at that photo and said. "Yes, It's Him!"

Now Sam was starting to panic. According to an eye witness account her husband was kidnapped. Rusty went over to the two men who set up the beer tent. "Did you guys opened up the Beer Tent before I came to correct you two on the misunderstanding?" Rusty asked

"What?" The One guy asked

"It was early in the morning. We were only setting up. We weren't going to start serving beer until after one P.M.. Even we were well aware of that ordnance." The other guy said.

It all became apparent to Sheriff Spokes what happened to Lincoln, One group of witness said they saw Lincoln being carried away unconsciously by a woman who claimed to be his wife who obviously was not his wife. The woman also claimed he was drunk from a tent whom according to the two men who were setting up the "Beer Tent" were not serving Beer so he obviously was not drunk. Rusty walked over to the Sam and her Daughter Lina to deliver to them the grim news in his own words.

"Sam, Lina." Rusty took a deep breath and said. "Lincoln was kidnapped."

At that moment Sam and Lina's minds were rushing a mile a minute and their hearts were pounding just as fats. The news of their Husband's/Father's abduction shook them to their knees. Who would do such a thing, and why. Sam began pondering over and over in her head who would want to kidnap Lincoln. He had no known enemies. During their twelve years of marriage together Lincoln did share some facts about his family that made her questions their love for him, but after talking over with all twelve of them at family gatherings at family gatherings over the years they seem to be all just huge mistakes the family made in the past. Like most eleven year old children when Sam first met him Lincoln did have some bulling problems. "Sisters Included." But over the years they too was resolved.

What was the motive? Blackmail Lincoln and his family didn't have much money. Well his immediate family anyway. His father did run a very successful Restaurant chain. By this time "Lynn's Tables" had five locations throughout the state of Michigan Including Royal Woods and Great Lake City. His mother Rita was now a successful writer with a number one best seller under her belt. All of his other sisters had successful careers of their own. Lori was a successful CEO, Leni was a successful fashion designer, Luna and Carol were both music instructors, Luan and Maggie were both child entertainers, Lynn and her fiancé Alexi Agrapock were both world renowned Olympic Gold Medal champions, Lucy was a poet while her fiancé Nigel Potts was the son of a successful actor. Lola was a successful pageant contender, Lana was a successful mechanic. Even Lisa was spearheading a colonization mission to Mars.

But Lincoln was just a simple man who worked a simple job just trying to raise his wife and daughter. He didn't have any of the special talent like his parents or his sisters had. He just lived a simple life and earned a simple living. Sam and Lina kept thinking and rethinking, over and over again who would kidnap Lincoln and why?

Rusty already sent out a missing person's report to all on duty police in Royal Woods at the time. The descriptions of a thirty three year old male with White Hair was sent out, and as soon as it was sent every police were all out looking for the white haired person. All threw out town people police cruiser were driving around town looking for any sign of the white haired man.

Minute turned to hours, and after a full day of searching the whole town there was no sign of him anywhere. It was getting late and as worried as the family were about their husband/father. Sam and Lina were about to head back home. When all of a sudden Sam's Phone rang. Sam pulled out her phone and saw that was Lincoln calling. Relived thinking he was found Sam answered her phone but as soon as she answered it. But as soon as she did she was taken completely by surprised.

"LINCOLN! THANK GOD! WERE ARE YOU?" Sam asked ash she answered the phone.

After a brief pause the voice of a woman laughing maniacally was heard on the other line.

"Is this Sam?" the Woman asked. The woman who was talking on the other end of the line was Ronnie Anne. She decided to Sam up on Lincolns phone to see how the wife of the man she was so infatuated with was doing after she took him from her.

"Who Is This?" Sam asked nervously fearing the worst for her husband.

"Oh! Just someone with some bad news for you! You'll Never See Your Husband Again!" Ronnie Anne said

"What Have You Done With Him?" Sam asked fearing the worst for her husband.

"Oh Don't Worry! I promises you I'll be taking good care of him." Ronnie Anne said as she hung up.

After the Call from Ronnie Anne were she did not leave much information just stated that she had him. Tears built up in Sam's eyes as she broke down crying. The call was from Lincoln's phone, the same phone of the man whom was in Ronnie Anne's possession.

Ronnie Anne Lookout from the gas station where she stopped for fuel. There was a sign about a few feet from the gas station. The Sign read "Welcome To Fairview Iowa!" Ronnie Anne after knocking her captured hostage unconscious and locking him in her trunk spent the rest of the day driving threw three different state. Going from Michigan threw Indiana, Illinois, and finally stopping in Iowa for to refuel her gas tank and grab a bite to eat for her and her captive. She wanted to get as far away from her old life as she possibly could. She wanted Lincoln all to herself and not let anyone in the Loud family, nor in her family the Santiago's or the Casagrande's to get in the way. She only decided to call up her lover's wife on his phone as a taunt. To let her know that Lincoln was hers and all hers. Ronnie Anne was willing to spend the rest of her life on the lamb with the man she loves, and holding him against his will.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods at the Royal Woods Police station Sam and Lina were still anxiously waiting for any news about her missing husband. Aside from the phone call moments ago no new leads have popped up. Sam did try calling Lincolns number again but it just went over to voice mail. With no new leads on the case and no new suspects or eye witnesses to interview. Sam and Lina had to go home for the day without their husband/father. Fearing the worst for Lincoln they were going to alert the news agencies and other out of state law enforcement. Sam knew her husband was still somewhere out there, and she was determined to find him.


	12. Kidnapped!

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 12. Kidnapped!

As Lincoln started to come to he had a pounding headache. He found himself sitting in a chair and he couldn't see anything or even move his arms or his legs. He then noticed there was a sack over his head. All he could tell was that he was duct tapped to a chair and he couldn't move. Then at that moment the voice of a woman said. "Wakey, Wakey!"

The sack was removed from his head and standing right in front of him was Ronnie Anne. Lincoln was in a state of confusion. The last thing he remembered was entering a Beer Tent at a Family Fun Fair. He remembered being knocked on the head but the rest was all a bluer. He finds himself duct tapped to a chair and now his old childhood friend is standing right in front of him.

"Ronnie Anne? What are you doing here?" Lincoln asked

"It's been a while Lame-o." Ronnie Anne said

"Did, did you do this to me?" Lincoln asked

Ronnie Anne smiled at him with her eyes opened wide and nodded her head with a very excited and sadistic facial expression.

"Why?" Lincoln asked

"You never call, you never text? How ells was I support to know if you were still alive." Ronnie Anne said as she wrapped her arms around Lincoln.

"Ronnie Anne please, I have a wife now, I have a family now." Lincoln pleaded.

"You think I'm unaware of that? I've been watching your wonderful wedding video online, as well as keeping tabs your familia. Not the big crazy insane ten sister's familia, but your lovely little wife and daughter familia for quite some time now. Watching their every move and carefully planning the right moment." Ronnie Anne said in her sadistic manner.

This attitude both worried and aggravated Lincoln to a point. "What? What did you do to them?" He asked.

"Nothing! I did absolutely nothing to them. Unless you count taking you all for myself as doing something to them?" Ronnie Anne stated.

"You've kidnapped me?" Lincoln said

"Well, 'Kidnapped' does sounds a little childish don't you think. I believe abducted is a more appropriate term. Person I prefer liberated you from you captors." Ronnie Anne explained.

"So you did kidnapped me!" Lincoln said

"Liberated you Lame-o." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Ronnie Anne they were my family, not my captors. I was providing for them, Caring for them. They weren't holding me against my will or anything." Lincoln tried to explain

After getting a better look at his surroundings Lincoln asked. "Were are we by the way?"

"We're in an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts of Fairview Iowa." Ronnie Anne explained

"IOWA!?" Lincoln shouted in disbelief.

"I had to get as far away from the state of Michigan as I possibly can. I can't allow you to go running of back to them." Ronnie Anne said seductively as she sat on Lincoln's lap.

This began to enrage Lincoln. "GET OFF OF ME!" he shouted

"I'm Warning You Ronnie Anne, If Any Harm Comes To Ether Sam or Lina I'll…" Lincoln started to say until Ronnie Anne cut him off

Ronnie Anne quickly cut in. "Don't worry I'll assure you I didn't harm them in anyway. I know how important why are to you. Just as important as you are to me." Ronnie Anne said

"Ronnie Anne!" Lincoln shouted out.

"Tell me Lame-O do you remember that one time we were young and how I said you were both a boy and my friend, and how if you put two and two together it makes you my Boyfriend?" Ronnie Anne said

"Ronnie Anne That Was Well Over Twenty Two Years Ago! We were only eleven years old at the time." Lincoln said

"Well it was real for me, everything I said about us being in a committed relationship was true." Ronnie Anne stated

"We were only eleven years old at the time. Sam and I haven't even start officially dating until I was fourteen." Lincoln said.

"Well Cyber dating was still a form of dating, what do you think you called all those on-line vlogs we use to do of each other. How we use to talk to each other via internet after I moved in with my familia in Great Lakes City, and how we would share our lives and experiences online." Ronnie Anne said

"Those were simple Vlogs, I did the same thing with Lori after she graduated High school and moved to Fairway." Lincoln explained

"What about all the times you've visited me. All the times came up to Great Lakes City to spend the day with me." Ronnie Anne said

"Those were visits and nothing ells. I've visited Clyde's House, Rusty's House, and Liam's farm way more times than I've came to your place." Lincoln said.

"What about that camping trip. Remember that trip you went with me and my familia on a trip that one time!" Ronnie Anne explained

"That was a simple camping trip. I went on countless trips in Vanzillia with my family back in the day. I've accompanied Clyde and his Dads on a number of trips too. I'm not even considering the tours I use to do back when I was Luna and Sam's band manager." Lincoln explained

"You use to manage your sisters band?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Yes! Chunk drove the tour bus and, never mind. That's beside the point. The point is we were just friends, only friends, and nothing more!" Lincoln explained

"Are you sure?" Ronnie Anne asked very seductively.

"Of Course I'm sure. Sam Sharp is the one true love of my life." Lincoln explained.

"We'll after this experience you may want to reconsider." Ronnie Anne said.

This will be one of many long debates Ronnie Anne will have with her hostage. Lincoln's ordeal has only begun. This will a perhaps the most difficult time in the lives of two people. One obsessed with making the man with the plan, who already has a wife and kid her man. The same man who just wanting to go back home to his family. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were both going to find out new things about themselves and this was going to be an ordeal that will not be easy for any of them.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods Michigan. Sam and Lina were doing all they could to find Lincoln. The next morning of the day after his abduction Missing Person's posters of Lincoln Loud circulated on store windows throughout the states of Michigan, Wisconsin, Indiana, and Illinois. By the end of that day those same missing person posters were in store front in Ohio, Kentucky, Missouri, Minnesota, and Iowa were Ronnie Anne Took Lincoln for the time being. Of course being one step ahead of everyone she will quickly took her hostage back on the road as soon as she found out.

Television stations all threw out the state of Michigan did news reports on Lincoln's abduction. News reporter interviewed Sam, and Lina and all the interview's shown the same thing. Both Mother and Daughter were crying tears and pleading for the return of their missing husband/father.

"My husband was abducted by an unknown woman. If anyone has any news on his were about. Please tell me." Sam said as she held up a photo of her husband Lincoln with tears in her eyes.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!" Lina said as she too was shedding tears.

This news was just as sad, heart wrenching, and painful for some people to watch. Even more painful for the rest of the Loud family who were watch the story as it was developing. It was just as painful and just as tearful for Lincoln parents and sisters as it was for his wife and daughter.

After watching the news report, Carol spent the rest of the day holding Luna as she cried in her arms. Luan donned her mime outfit and makeup and made crying jesters as she pointed at the television. Maggie knew wholeheartedly her actions were not intended for entertainment purposes. Alexi Agrapock may be a seven foot seven Russian powerhouse who benched press a thousand pounds, but even he trembled under the might of his four foot ten fiancé Lynn Loud as she screamed, cried and pounded on his chest over the news of her only brother's abduction. Nigel Pots and Lucy Loud who often dressed like mourners at a funeral now look the part. Lucy just sat there silent as tears rolled down her face, and Nigel held her close to him.

Meanwhile at "The Grease Monkey" Auto repair shop in Grand Rapids Michigan. As Lana Loud and her pit crew 'as she called them' were working on a car the news report of Lincoln's abductions came on. After hearing her brother's name mentioned on television. After watch the report she closed down the shop for the day. All the mechanics who were working on cars went home, and Lana went into her back office were she sat alone thinking about her only brother. As Leni got off the jet and return to her fashion studio in New York City after her trip to Paris. She reserved word of Lincoln's abduction from her parents, who called her after she arrived. After unloading her bags in her room she came across one of Lincoln's old orange Polo shirts from back when he was only eleven years old. As soon as she found it she began crying into it, blowing her nose and wiping her tears on it.

In Detroit Michigan. Bobby Santiago just got off work and working in a warehouse with no television or radio. As he was driving home he didn't even listen to the radio in his car. When he did get home he saw his wife Lori, with his daughter Rita Marie, and his Son Bobby Jr. siting on the sofa hold each other close and crying in each other's arms.

"What Happened?" Bobby asked

Tearful and in distress Lori ran over to her husband and explained what happed to Lincoln, even showing him the news clip of the interview with Lina and Sam. At the same time in another part of town, Carl and Lola Casagrande too were hit hard by the same news.

Meanwhile at 1216 Franklin Ave. Lynn Loud Sr. and Rita were in just as much in shock over the sudden and unexpected abduction of their only son as the rest of the Loud family was. Suddenly their was a knock at the door. Lynn opened the door and I was their youngest daughter Lily.

"Lincoln Will be alright won't he?" Lily asked as tears poured down her face.

Lynn and Rita welcomed their daughter in as she fell into her parents arms.

"I wish I came here for thanksgiving dinner instead, I wish I could have seen him again for one last time." Lily said as she continued crying in her parents arms worried about the safety of her missing brother. Even though Lincoln was only kidnapped, abducted and still alive somewhere. Most of the family acted as if he died, or if they'll never see him again.

Trying her best to calm her daughter down Rita replied. "Lily we will find your brother again. It's not like he's gone forever."

"It just feels that way." Lily said as she continued crying.

Meanwhile even on the planet Mars, Word of her brothers abduction reached the ear of Prof. Lisa Loud who took special actions. She dispatched thousands drones to earth down to the vicinity of the mid-west United State to search for missing brother. These drones were equipped with heat sensory, infer red cameras, as well as radar and sonar. They were sent scanning and searching every city, ever town every farm and abandoned building. All the while Lisa was observing the findings.

As all the search efforts for Lincoln were going on. In the town of Fairview Iowa Ronnie Anne momentarily went out to the stores to pick up food and other supplies for her and her hostage. As she was waiting in line to get checked out she received a text message on her phone. It was from her brother Bobby.

(_Sis, this is very important. I don't know if you've seen the news lately but. Lincoln was kidnapped and no one knows what happened to him. If you see or have any knowledge of what happened to him. Please let us know.) _

Ronnie Anne didn't respond. She just turned off her phone and payed for her grocery's. As she was walking out to the car she saw the Missing person poster with Lincoln's face on it. Ronnie Anne was in a little bit of a panic but she did maintain her composure and walked straight to her car and drove back to the abandoned warehouse were Lincoln was being kept. As she approached her man who as still duct taped to the chair.

"I have to use the bathroom." Lincoln said

Ronnie Anne removed the tape from her hostages chair and escorted him to the washroom ware a toilet was. "Make it fast were leaving after this." Ronnie Anne said

The washroom of the abended warehouse was completely filthy. It was corroded beyond imagen. Ronnie Anne stood at the entrance as she watched.

"Could you at least turn around?" Lincoln asked

"Don't try anything funny." Ronnie Anne said

Lincoln did manage to relieve himself despite how unpleasant the room was. After this Ronnie Anne grabbed Lincoln by the arm and said. "Come with me, we're leaving."

In order not to be tracked Ronnie Anne left both hers and Lincoln's cell phones behind in the warehouse. She escorted Lincoln to her car forced him to sit up front in the passenger side sea, And the two spun off and away from the warehouse. As the two were driving Lincoln was hungry so Ronnie Anne did get him some food from the place she was shopping at a moment ago. Mostly junk food for the time being. After a while she did go through the drive threw of a fast food place and got burgers and fries for both of them. As anyone on the lamb the two ate in the car. Only stopping for gas and bathroom breaks at rest arias. At both cases Ronnie Anne kept a close eye on Lincoln to make sure he didn't try to make a run for it. She also made it very clear to Lincoln NOT to try anything funny. She had her ways of making sure Lincoln did what she said.

After a long ride the two crossed the Missouri state line and were now in the state of Missouri. After another hour or so on the road Ronnie Anne found a motel and turned to Lincoln and said. "We'll be staying here for the night."

The two got out and made their way to the front desk. After asking for a room they got a key made their way to the room. Ronnie Anne Then explained.

"Now Listen up Lame-o, the car we're driving in only works with this key." She said as she held up the key to her car. "If you try anything stupid brainless, don't even think of trying to make a run for it. This motel in the middle of nowhere and your miles away from any help. So believe me your safer here." Ronnie Anne explained.

"What are you going to do?" Lincoln asked.

"I'm going to take a shower, Feel free to join me if you want." Ronnie Anne said

"No, I'd rather not." Lincoln said.

As Ronnie Anne went into the showers. Lincoln looked at the phone on the side of the bed then it downed on him. Maybe he can't make a run for it, but he can still call for help.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods as she second day of the ordeal was coming to an end, and no news of Lincoln's whereabouts have come. When suddenly Sam's phone rang. Sam didn't recognize the number but she answered anyway.

"Hello?" Sam asked

"Sam is that you?" the voice on the other end of the line said

"Who is this?" Sam asked

"Sam it's me Lincoln." He said

"LINCOLN! IS THAT REALLY YOU!" Sam shout with excitement.

"Yes! It's really me." Lincoln replied

"Lincoln! Where are you? What Happened to you?" Sam asked eager to know the whereabouts of her missing husband.

"I was kidnapped. I'm in a motel in Missouri." Lincoln answered

Hearing her missing husband's voice really did calm Sam down and gave her hope to see him again.

As Lincoln was talking on other end of the line. Sam was listening

"I was kidnapped by…." Before Lincoln could say anything ells

"Who Said You Can Use The Phone?!" a woman's voice shouted out over Lincolns voice.

"AAHHHH!" Lincoln screamed out after the line went dead with a busy signal.

"Lincoln!? LINCOLN?!" Sam shouted out worryingly

Shortly after the call Sam notified authorities about the call from her husband. She also informed the rest of the family about the call Lincoln made to her.

After Ronnie Anne cough Lincoln making a call on the phone she ripped the cord form the wall and threatened Lincoln. Unfortunately for Lincoln the motel was in an aria of Missouri that was remote enough that any police in the area didn't bother to check on. Even though police throughout the state of Missouri were notified about the call as well as Lincoln's missing person status and were even checking out motels. After questioning the people working at the motel at the time, the man at the front desk said how last night a woman with a white haired man did spend the night at one of their rooms.

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City the Casagrande family soon noticed that Ronnie Anne was missing as well. Carlota tried calling her cousin up on her cell phone but it only went to voice mail. She then called up Bobby.

"Bobby Are you there?" Carlota asked

"Hey Cousin." Bobby said

"I've been trying to reach Ronnie Anne all day but I've only got her voice mail. Do you know where she is?" Carlota asked

"No idea, I've sent her a text message earlier today but got no reply." Bobby said

"Well if you do hear back from her tell her to give us a call." Carlota said

"Alright I'll let her know as soon as I hear back from her." Bobby said

Bobby Looked at his phone and saw no text reply from Ronnie Anne. 'Maybe she was busy at the moment.' He thought to himself. The thought of her being involved in Lincoln's abduction didn't even cross his mind.

Back in Royal Woods only a few hours' early Sam hopes were raised after hearing the voice of her missing husband on the other end of a phone call. Shortly after the voice of a shouting woman followed by her husband screaming and the sound of the line going dead her hopes were dashed. She was at the 1216 Franklin Avn. Lynn Sr., Rita, Lily, and Lina were all sitting around her as she explained the whole incident. At the same time Bobby was with his wife Lori at their estate explaining Ronnie Anne's disappearance

At that moment drones came in threw the open window of the house on 1216 Franklin Avn. The same drones came in to the window of the Santiago estate were Bobby and Lori lived. And in bother cases a holographic projection of Lisa Loud appeared.

"Sorry for the inconvenient entrance but I am off world. I have some startling new information regarding our missing family member." Lisa explained.

"Did you find Lincoln?" Sam asked.

"Not exactly. First of all I need to ask you Bobby." Lisa's hologram said as she pointed to Bobby.

"Just for the convenient of the family in Royal Woods I'm currently communicating at multiple locations." Lisa explained.

Bobby Santiago who was just as confused as Lori and her family in Royal Woods said. "I haven't heard back from her all day why?"

Lisa then explained her finding. "After dispatching search drones throughout the greater Mid- West Aria of The United States here." She said as s holographic map of the American Mid-West came up. "I've made a discovery in an abandon warehouse in the vicinity of Fairview Iowa." She continued as the holographic map zoomed in to the state of Iowa and focused on location Fairview.

"Two cell phones were discovered in the abandoned warehouse that my drones retrieved. After looking over the data and the information of these two electronical devices I've discovered that one of them belongs to our deadly abducted brother Lincoln." Lisa explained as a holographic image of two cell phones appeared one with a picture of Lincoln directly above it.

Bobby then asked. "Were does the other one belong to?"

"The Other phone is the property of Ronnie Anne." Lisa said as a picture of Ronnie Anne appeared over the other phone of the holographic display Lisa was transmitting to her family.

Fearing the worst Bobby asked. "What does this mean?"

Lisa still transmitting herself and her holographic display of the Mid-West, Iowa, and the two cell phones that had Lincoln and Ronnie Anne's pictures over them stated. "It mean's at one point both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were both inside that same abandoned warehouse in Fairview Iowa. My best hypothesis is that both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were kidnapped and were taken to that location." Lisa said

Sam then said. "How could this be? I've received a call from him last night saying he was in Missouri." Sam said

"Well Fairview Iowa is only a one hour drive from the Missouri line so it could be possible they moved." Lisa explained.

After word of Ronnie Anne's abduction reached the ears of the Casagrande Family they too were in just as much shock and sadness as the Loud's were. The missing cell phones of the two were delivered to the authority's, and news od Ronnie Anne's abductions soon spread just as fast at Lincoln's did. Now two family will be working together in a combined group effort to get their missing. When the truth will be reviewed it will be mind-blowing for both of them.


	13. Missing Persons

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 13. Missing Persons.

Kansas City a City most people on road trips would think be in the state of Kansas. Ironically it was in the state of Missouri, but the city did border the state of Kansas. In fact it was only a one hour drive to Topeka the Capital City of the state of Kansas. In down town Kansas City was a 1950's style Nostalgia Diner called Jonny Rocket's. It had all the period era tables, booths, and even a Jukebox were you can pick fifties style songs.

On this day a rather unusual couple came into the Diner, a man in his mid to late thirties with snow white hair, and a Latino woman who was about the same age. Woman seemed to be holding the man by the arm directing him with a very stern expression, and the man seemed reluctant to do as the woman said. One of the bus boys directed them to a seat were one of the server's walked up to them and began to serve them. The server was a woman named Carla, she walked up to them and said. "Hello My name is Carla, I'll be your server today.

The Latino woman looked up with a grin and said. "Great I'm here with my Husband." She said as she wrapped her arm around the white haired man who had a very uneasy expression. "He's just a little sore because he I insisted on this place and he had another place in mind." The woman then turned her head towards the man and said. "Don't worry, I told you we can go tomorrow."

After Carla took their orders and left the two alone. The white haired man said. "You can't keep me like this."

His (So Called) wife told him. "Oh just how do you intent to get away. How far can you get without this." She stated as she held up a wallet.

"Hey! That's Mine!" The man shouted as he lounged forward to try to take it back, but the woman kept it out of his reach.

"I know it is. No one will believe you Lame-o. If you ran away right now and told everyone you're some thirty three year old dude who was kidnapped from their home town they'll all think your drunk or on some drug high." The woman said

"You… You wouldn't!" The white haired man said. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry, I promise you as long as I am here with you, I'll never leave you behind." The woman said with a sadistic smile.

As the two were eating the man dropped his fork on the floor. Carla the server picked it up for him and as he did the man carefully placed his hand on her hand and silently mouthed words at her. The woman sitting with him said. "Hon, what do you think you're doing?"

"Nothing." The man said

Even though he did not make a sound Clara could have sworn that the man said (I WAS KIDNAPPED.) But she just went about her business. Later on after the two customers finished their meal Clara got the check out for them and Left it at the table and said "I'll take that when you're ready."

As she left the man took the pen from the holder were the check was and wrote something down on a paper napkin. The woman with him was too busy take money out of her purse to pay the check to notice the man with her writing something. "Here I'll Pay." The man said

"Sure go right ahead." The woman said

As soon as Carla returned the man handed her the check with all the money covering the meal and tip. With that the white haired man and the Latino left together. As Carla placed the paid check from the customers she then notices a paper napkin underneath the check. On the napkin there was a message written on it, and it read "_Help, My Name is Lincoln Loud, and I was Kidnapped, Please Call the Police!" _

At that moment Carla realized that maybe there was more to the married couple than meets the eye. She ran out to see if she could find the White Haired man and his so called Wife but there was no sign of any of them. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln fled the scene before any help can come to Lincoln who was forced back into the car as Ronnie Anne as she took him away to their next destination.

As Ronnie Anne was having a great road trip with her man (whom she forced to join her against his will.) Meanwhile back in Michigan. It's been two day's scene Lincoln was kidnapped and one day after it was revealed that Ronnie Anne was missing as well. By this time Lincoln's abduction was common knowledge in the tristate aria of Michigan. In Royal Woods some churches even had signs out that said. "Prey for the safe return of Lincoln Loud".

Meanwhile in Great Lakes City at the 13th Persian police station. Officer Nikki who was also one of Ronnie Anne' friends from back in the day was at her desk filing out a report about an armed robbery. As she was doing this Maria Santiago came in and informed her about Ronnie Anne's disappearance.

"Ms. Santiago," Officer Nikki greeted but as soon as she saw Maria's expression she could tell something was wrong. Before she could asked Maria stated.

"Ronnie Anne has disappeared!"

Officer Nikki took this news seriously. After Maria informed her of Ronnie Anne disappearance she asked. "Do you know what happened?" she asked

"I've tried calling her yeastier day, but have not gotten word from her all day. Just this morning I've received word they her cell phone was found in an abandoned warehouse in Iowa, a long distances from here." Maria explained

"Iowa's no were near Michigan. Is it possible she was abducted?" Nikki asked

Maria began to panic. Nikki tried to calm her down and said. "Now Look, I'm going to do everything I can to get her back. But I also need to know the details leading up to her disappearance."

After a while Maria told her about Thanksgiving Day and how she said she had the flu, and how Carlota sent her a plate to her apartment but that was the last time she ever saw her.

Officer Nikki knew if she was going to find Ronnie Anne she'll have to check with all of Ronnie Anne's friends to paint a very clear picture on what happened to her. She decided to check with Sid Chang who was Ronnie Anne's closets friend. As Officer Nikki approached Sid she called out to her. "Hey Sid can I have a word with you for a moment?" She asked

"Well I have to be at work in a couple an hour but I can talk now." Sid said

"I have a few questions regarding Ronnie Anne. When was the last time you've saw or heard from her?" Officer Nikki asked.

"Last thanksgiving she asked me about events in Royal Woods." Sid said.

"Hmmmm?" Officer Nikki thought to herself. It seemed very unlikely for someone who stayed home from a family gather do to a flu virus to be asking questions about upcoming events in another town.

"Is something wrong?" Sid asked

"Just one more question did she sound sick or raspy when you've talked to her last?" Officer Nikki said

"NO she sounded perfectly fine to me?" Sid said

Now Nikki was very suspicious as to what happened to Ronnie Anne. Maria Ronnie Anne's mother said she cannot make it to a thanksgiving dinner because of the flu. And Sid said she asked her about events in Royal Woods but she sounded perfectly fine. Did Ronnie Anne fake the flu just to make a trip to Royal Woods a secret from her family? Not only was that but her cell phone found in another state three days later.

Before letting Sid go Officer Nikki had just one last question for her. "Were there any events in Royal Woods you knew about?"

"Just some Family Fun Fair, of course it been advertise on the television all week." Ronnie Anne said

The next person who Officer Nikki contacted was Bobby Santiago, Ronnie Anne's brother. Bobby was working in the warehouse where he was employed at. Officer Nikki contacted Bobby's manager and so she can have a word with him. Officer Nikki took Bobby into the back aria and the two talked.

"So when was the last time you've heard about Ronnie Anne?" Officer Nikki asked

"Thanksgiving about six days ago. She taxed me asking me about a family fun fair in Royal Woods." Bobby said

At this moment Officer Nikki remembering the conversation with Sid Chang put two and two together. Sid Chang said Thanksgiving Day Ronnie Anne called her asking about evens in Royal Woods, Bobby said Ronnie Anne texted him with the same question. Before leaving she had one last question for Bobby. "Tell me Bobby was their anything going on in Royal Woods after Thanksgiving?" Officer Nikki asked.

"Oh yes, there was a Family Fun Fair that Saturday." Bobby replied

It was clear to Nikki from what Sid and Bobby said. Ronnie Anne's disappearance must have had something to do with this Family Fun Fair whom both mentioned after questioning. Just as Officer Nikki was about to leave Bobby called out to her with more information.

"Oh I don't know if this will help you in any way but Lincoln my brother in-law was abducted at that Fair." Bobby said.

At that moment Nikki froze like a statue. She knew Ronnie Anne was not the only missing person's case in the state of Michigan. But when Bobby told her that her brother in-law disappeared at the same function were his sister was last seen it became apparent to Nikki that the two must be connected somehow. "You don't think that your brother in-law's abduction has anything to do with you sisters disappearance's?" she asked

"I hope not!" Bobby said fearing the worst for them both.

Nikki knew if she had any real lead to finding Ronnie Anne she'll have to find out about the Family Fun Fair in Royal Woods.

After a three hour trip on the interstate Nikki arrived in Royal Woods to get more information about the family Fun Fair. After asking around for a while Nikki soon found out that the Family Fun Fair was overseen by the Sharif of Royal Woods Rusty Spokes. Nikki went into the Sharif's office were Rusty Spokes was and began to question him.

"Excuse me are you Sharif Rusty Spokes." Officer Nikki asked.

"Yes." Rusty answered.

"I'm Officer Nikki from Great Lakes City. I'm investigating a missing person's report, and after a few question I have reason to believe that the missing person was last at the Family Fun Fair you've over saw at last Saturday." Nikki said

"My! That's the second missing person from the Fair so far!" Rusty said

"You know someone ells who went missing from that fair?" Nikki Asked

"A man named Lincoln Loud, here's his poster." Sherif Spokes said as he held up Lincoln Loud's missing person poster.

After seeing it Officer Nikki then said. "Well the missing person I'm looking for is a woman." Then she held a picture of Ronnie Anne.

"Say is that Ronnie Anne Santiago?" Sharif Spokes asked

"You know her?" Officer Nikki Asked

"Well not personally she use to live right here in Royal Woods before moving to Great Lakes City, but that was decades ago." Rusty said.

"Hmmmm. Do you know any contacts or anyone whom she would want to get in touch with?" Nikki asked

"We'll ironically before leaving for Great Lakes City She and Lincoln were very close, almost boyfriend and girlfriend close." Rusty said.

After hearing this it became apparent to offer Nikki that Lincoln's and Ronnie Anne's disappearance might be connect in some way. Eagerly she asked more questions about the Family Fun Fair were Lincoln was last seen and Ronnie Anne was rumored to go.

"Were there anyone out of the ordinary who may have had at that fair?" Officer Nikki asked feeling close to knowing Ronnie Anne's last Whereabouts.

"As a matter of fact there was. This was a Family Fun Fair and in the early morning hours there were two men who were setting up a "Beer Tent". Yes I am well aware that serving alcoholic beverages at a function involving little children is illegal." Rusty Explained

"Do you know who set it up?" Nikki asked

"Yes I approached them and asked them about the tent. They said it was for Oktoberfest and…." As Rusty was speaking Nikki stood up and stated out loudly.

"Woo, woo, woo! An Oktoberfest in November! That's a little off don't you think?"

"That's basically what I told them." Rusty Said.

"Please Tell me you got their names?" Nikkei Asked

"As a matter of fact I did." Rusty said

Officer Nikki knew that not only serving alcoholic beverages at a function involving kids was illegal. Having an Oktoberfest in November was out of the ordinary. Whoever was in charge of this so called "Beer Tent" must be behind the disappearances of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. She knew what the worst case scenario was, and wanted to make sure Sharif Spokes was on the same page as she was.

"Don't you realize that they could have set up that Beer Tent as a decoy to lure people into Human Trafficking?" She asked.

At that moment Rusty Spokes eyes opened wide and he began to sweat profusely.

"You mean the two people who've set up the Beer Tent and said they were in charge of it may have abducted Lincoln and Ronnie Anne for sex slavery?" Sharif Spoke's asked in a bit of a panic.

"It has been known." Officer Nikki said

At that moment Sharif Rusty Spokes opened up his file from the day of the Family Fun Fair. He did get the names of the two men who set up the "Beer Tent". Their names were Miller Light and Bud Wiser. With this new information from Nikki in hand Rusty called up both Miller and Bud up and asked them to come down to the station. As soon as Miller and Bud came to the police station they were taken into the back room for questioning.

In the back room Sharif Spokes and Officer Nikki sat the both down and began questioning them. Acting on her hunch of course Officer Nikki started with the questioning.

"An Oktoberfest after Thanksgiving. I find that to be very farfetched don't you think?" Officer Nikki said.

"It was all a misunderstanding." Bud said

"Yah, we even reported it to our employers who've corrected us." Miller said

The two didn't know it at the time but they were suspects in the disappearances of two people. Nikki didn't buy a word they said even Rusty after hearing the two's story for a second time began to have second thoughts about the two. Rusty then held up a photo of a man with white hair and asked. "Have you seen this man?" it was Lincoln Loud

"No!" Bud said

"No I have not?" Miller said

Then Officer Nikki held up a photo of a Latino woman and asked. "Have you seen this woman?" she asked. It was Ronnie Anne.

Bud and Millers answers were the same as before.

"The wife of this man stated that he went up to your Beer Tent the day of his disappearance." Sharif Spokes stated.

"Yes, you told us this before but we weren't anywhere near the "Beer Tent" at the time." Bud stated.

"Was there anyone ells working the Beer Tent?" Officer Nikki asked

"No it was just the two of us. We're left the "Beer Tent" for a while to fetch the beer kegs from the truck." Miller said

"Was anyone other than you two working or responsible for the "Beer Tent" At the time?" Rusty asked again this time not believing a word any of them said.

"We told you this before. No we alone were in charge of that Beer Tent!" Miller state.

Sharif Spoke's and Officer Nikki weren't buying their word and the two men were placed under arrest and sent to prison until further notice. Officer Nikki had no doughty in her mind that Ronnie Anne's disappearances and Lincoln's abduction were linked together, and the Royal Woods Family Fun Fair had something to do with it. Bud and Miller had no clue as to what was going on. As it turns out they were at the moment the only suspects in the disappearances of two people both Sharif Spokes and Officer Nikki were trying to find.

Meanwhile at a residence not too far from Royal Woods. Sam Loud the worried wife of the missing man was eagerly waiting to hear any news about her husband's ware bouts. When suddenly there was a knock at her door. It was Sharif Spokes and Officer Nikki. The two came over to the residence of the missing man not only to share the news of the abducted woman in Great Lakes City, But also to hopefully get some information that might lead to possibly the whereabouts of both of them.

After hearing a knock at the door Sam noticed that Sharif Spokes was there with a woman in a police uniform. Hoping they had news on Lincoln's whereabouts she opened the door and let them in.

"Sharif Spokes did you find my husband yet?" Sam asked

"No I'm afraid not but we may have a few leads on what happened to him." Rusty said.

At that moment he introduced the police woman. "This is Officer Nikki from Great Lakes City. She too is investigating another disappearance that might be linked with Lincoln's abduction."

Officer Nikki then asked Sam a few questions. "Sam did your husband have a friend named Ronnie Anne Santiago?"

"Yes, he told me about her in the past." Sam said

"According to some source's Ronnie Anne was interested in the same Family Fun Fair you and him went to that same day." Officer Nikki explained.

Sam as surprised, even though she, her daughter, and her husband all planned on going to the Family Fun Fair together. They intended it to be a simple family outing just the three of them. Lina did state that her boyfriend Nathan was at the Fair and wanted to introduce him to them but that was a different matter. Lincoln made no mention about meeting up with Ronnie Anne at the Fair. In fact Lincoln only mentioned her once at the Thanksgiving gathering. He wasn't the type of guy who would see someone behind his families back.

After a while Rusty then said. "We do have some suspects in custody who are connected with the two disappearances."

For Sam this was a sign of relief. Ever since her husband's disappearance she was looking for answers who would take her husband and why. After hearing that they had suspects in custody who were connected to the disappearance of her husband. She that she finally had someone who can give her answers on what happened to her husband. Who kid napped her and why.

"Who were they're names?" Sam asked

"You've met them before. They were Bud Wiser and Miller Light, The two men who were setting up the "Beer Tent" At the Family Fun Fair." Rusty state.

"Mrs. Loud is there anything ells you'd like to share with us?" Officer Nikki asked

"As a matter of fact yes." Sam said as both Sharif Rusty Spokes and Officer Nikki both leaned in to listen. "Yesterday evening I've received a call from Lincoln saying he was kidnapped."

"Did he say who kidnapped him?" Officer Nikki asked still believing that the Kidnapper may leave her to Ronnie Anne. Of course she didn't know it at the time but the kidnapper was Ronnie Anne.

"He was going to tell me, but the line went dead after an angry woman shouted at him." Sam explained.

Both Rusty and Nikki looked at each other. "Thanks that information is very important." Nikki said. Just as she was about to head out Sam asked her one last question.

"Officer Nikki, do you believe that Ronnie Anne's disappearance has anything to do with my husband's abduction?" Sam asked

"There are striking similarities in both cases, but it's too soon to tell." Officer Nikki said. The two even left information regarding the two suspects in the disperses.

Later that night as Sam was watching television. A news report came from Kansas City Missouri,

"At a Local Diner In Kansas City Missouri had a rather unusable couple who came in for a meal. One of them left more than a tip but a message. Twenty five year old Carla Davis was serving the couple one was a man in his mid to late thirties with white hair and the other a Latino woman about the same age."

As soon as Sam heard the report of a man with "White Hair" mentioned on the news, see quickly turned up the valium and focused in on the report.

On the screen a security camera footage came from inside the Diner were the news report was taking place. And sure enough it shown a white haired man on the camera with a Latino woman leading him in by his arm. Sam knew then and there that it was her husband Lincoln Loud. Sam stayed glued to the set as she continued watching.

"This was the reported coupled whom came into Jonny Rocket's earlier today. They were acting weirdly as they were served but maybe they weren't whom they seemed." The voice on the news said. at that moment the news report then appeared on screen.

"Carla Davis was the server of the couple." She said as she then goes to Carla Davis. "The two just didn't act normally the man seemed very agitated, and the woman was well acting differently as well." Carla explained.

"However just before the couple left the man let her more than just a tip." The reporter said as s photo of the paper napkin, and the message written on the paper napkin. "After getting the check for the meal in addition to leaving a tip the man also left a massage." The reporter said.

Sam knew her husband's hand writing even from miles away. After being married for twelve years it was impossible for her to mistake it for anyone ells but the message read. (_Help, My Name is Lincoln Loud! And I was Kidnapped! Please Call The Police_). The news reporter said as just then and there a missing person's poster of Lincoln Loud appeared on the screen. "The customer in the Jonny Rocket' was identified as none other than thirty three year old Lincoln Loud a Michigan man whom was abducted two days ago." The reporter said as the image on the screen went from the missing person's poster to the surveillance camera footage of Lincoln in the Jonny Rockets to the message he left on the paper napkin.

For Sam this was still a sign of hope. Lincoln was still alive and still out there. This made her more determined than ever to get her husband back.


	14. Aspects of a Loud

**A/N I want to apologies for the Typo in the last Chapter. In the segment were Officer Nikki was questioning Sid Chang. I've accidently typed in Ronnie Anne's name instead of Sid's name the line in general should have read.**

**("Just some Family Fun Fair, of course it's been advertised on television all Week" Sid said) **

**I was up late that night trying to get it finished for the weekends. Well into the 2:00 a.m. hour's and I didn't even recognize the misprint until after it was published. **

**This chapter I'm going to be incorporating a few brief flash back sequences with in the chapter. In most Fanfics story's Lincoln and Luna have a very close, inseparable relationship. Such as "Special Sibling Bond.", and the more resent one I've started to read. "New Life in Pendusky." In this chapter Lina's going to explore Lincoln's and Luna's relationship as brother and sister. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 14. Aspects of a Loud.

Many Years Earlier…

At the Pingrey House Carl the man of the house was still trying to adjust himself to his daughter's shocking unexpected news. Well it was shocking and unexpected to him. Carol finally came out about her sexuality as well as her love interest. Right there right now in front of her mother and father Carol and her lover Luna were standing hand in hand. Both Carol's father and mother were still reeling over the news of their daughter's sexuality. They always thought that she'll be marring a man, that she'll have a husband. Someone who was going to be the father of her children. But this! Carl thought to himself.

"Two Women can't make a baby. How Am I Going to Have any Grandchildren?" Carl asked.

"Dude what's wrong with adoption?" Luna asked

"I figure when the time is right me and Luna can adopt a child." Carol said

"Carol our father just needs some time to proses this. Girls I want you to know that personally I'm fine with this." Carol's Mother said.

As the two lovers departed the Pingrey estate. A tour bus parked outside at the wheel was a British Roadie named Chunk. Inside was Luna's band mates Including Sam he ex-lover and her brother Lincoln who was the band's manager.

"So how did it go?" Lincoln asked

Luna looked at Carol and Carol looked at Luna.

"Let's just say her old man needs some time to blow off some steam." Luna said hoping he'll come around in the end.

"Well even though this may be a bit of an awkward time to ask a somewhat awkward question. I was saving it for your folks afterwards but." Luna started to speak as she then right in front of her band mate. Right in front of her ex and her ex's boyfriend, who was also her brother.

Luna got down on one knee. Pulled out a ring and asked. "Carol will you be my wife?"

Carol's eye swelled up with tears and a huge smile graced her face. Lincoln stood closely by Sam's side fearing the proposal of her ex might caws a negative backlash.

"Yes Lunes, Yes I Will!" Carol answered

Surprisingly to Lincoln Sam was quite cool with what was going on.

"You're alright Sam?" Lincoln asked

"Yes I am." Sam said as she and Lincoln held each other close. Watching Luna and Carol hugging and kissing each other in tears. Lincoln looked on at his rocker older sister proud of bother her and Carol's engagement. It would be a few years before the two got married. But the wait will be well worth it.

Many Years Later…

Years after witnessing his sisters engagement in Royal Woods Michigan, The same white haired man who was with his girlfriend now wife at his sisters proposal. Now found himself in Topeka the capital city of Kansas. He was being watch carefully and control by a girl whom he once saw as a friend. Now she was controlling his every move.

The two stopped inside of an convenient store to pick up some more supplies for their long ongoing journey. A journey the white haired man was on against his will. The woman who kidnapped him was watching his every move and keeping a close eye on him. As they were shopping the man found a sketch book with some pens and pencils.

He turned to the woman who literally dragged him out here and asked. "Can I buy these? Please!"

The Woman smiled and said. "Of course. Anything for you." She said as she took it up to the front register and payed for it.

Of Course like all convenient stores this one had a security camera at its entrances and was monitoring everyone who comes and goes.

Like with the Johnny Rockets at Kansas City the Convenient Store Camera recorded the couples every move and it wasn't long before one of the workers realized that the man and the woman who just left looked an awful lot like the missing persons from the report on the news.

As the couple were once again on the road. Driving to their next location only the woman had in mind she asked the man. "So tell me honey, you like to draw?"

"Well you know I'm a huge Ace Savvy fan, been one for years." The man said

"So comic book art is one of your hobbies?" The woman asked.

"Yep drawing and sketching is one of my past times." The man said.

As the two drove off completely unaware of the fact that they were being monitored from a distances. For over the Jonny Rockets at Kansas City, as well as the parking lot at the convenient store in Topeka. Advances satellites were photographing the cars in the parking lots of both location. These pictures were processed and examined by a scientist who on the planet Mars searching for her only brother. She was looking over both the time stamp on the pics of the parking lot as well as both the security camera video from the inside of both location. Both shown video of man in his mid-thirties with white hair.

Back in Royal Woods Michigan Sam Loud was getting ready to go down to the Michigan State penitentiary to interview the two suspects in her husband's disappearance. She got in touch with her sister in law Luna and asked her to watch her daughter Lina for the time being. Sam dropped Lina off at Luna and Carol's house and the she drove off. During her stay with her Aunt's place Lina was going to learn more about her father.

"Hey Kid, how's it going?" Luna asked in a low tone knowing the situation of the entire family is in.

"I still worried about my Dad. All we do know is that two men are in custody who may or may not know his ware aborts'." Lina said in a glum tone.

"I'm just as much worried about him as you are. You want to come in for a bit?" Luna asked

The two walked into the house were both Luna and Lina sat down on the sofa in the sitting room. There they talked about the one person the entire family can't stop thinking about. Their abducted Father/Brother.

"So, Your mom told me that they have two men in custody. Who may be linked to his disappearance?" Luna said

"Yes, I only hope they find him soon." Lina said

Luna then dropped her face in her hands and began to sob. "I can't believe this, I just can't believe this. It seemed like only yesterday when we were all together for Thanksgiving dinner with the entire family." she said crying.

Lina looked at her Aunt who was shedding tears. "Aunt Luna, Are you alright?"

"I was only thinking of your father. He's my only brother you know." Luna replied as she wiped the tears away from her face

Think of a conversation to spend the time Lina started. "So, my dad said it was your life ling dream to one day be a he rock star."

"What ells did your father say about me?" Luna asked out of curiosity.

"He told me back in the day when he was my age, you and him were inseparable." Lina replied

"True back in the day we were inseparable. Your father and I had a real close relationship together." Luna said as she reminisced about her time growing up with Lincoln

"When did you two become so close?" Lina asked

Luna took a deep breath as she began her life story. It was a story that will stick with Lina for the rest of her life.

"Growing up, The family I was in was never always this big. My earliest memory I had was when I was a middle child of five sisters. Lori, and Leni were the oldest, Luan and Lynn were the youngest. Lori was kind, friendly back then. She became bossy and mean later on in life. Leni was always nice and polite. Just like she is today. Luan was a three year old with pig tails, this was before she became the wacky prankster she know as today. Finally Lynn was a two year old rough and tumble kid. Well later on she became more rough than tumble. All I knew for the first three or four years of my life were only girls, and only sisters. That was the life I only knew." Luna started out her story

She paused for a bit as she catch her breath and continued. "When your father was born. My father your grandpa, came in and said words which were weird to us at the time. We all knew mom was pregnant. We all knew we were about to have another baby in the family, but we all thought it was going to be another girl, another sister. Your grandfather told us "It's a Boy! You have a Brother!" I was like "What?" I had no idea what that meant. Out of all five of us, my sisters and me I was the most talkative. "It's a boy? I have a brother?" I kept asking. My mom and my dad thought I was the most excited to hear this news. I was only four years old at the time. I was more curious about the situation than anything. They thought I wanted to hold him. So he asked me to sit in a chair and he came out carrying him. I kept asking "it's a boy? I have a brother?" I was sitting in a chair when my parents, your grandparents then placed your dad in my arms. He opened his eyes and he looked up and smiled at me. I fell in love with him at that moment."

Luna's story really did brighten up Lina's mood. She felt worm sense of affection hearing her Aunt's story about her father. This was just one of many stories she had about her little brother.

"Did any of my other aunts have just as close of a relationship as you had with Dad?" Lina asked

"Well, as time moved on we've mostly drifted apart. I know Leni maintained a close relationship with you father, Lana and Lucy were both close to your father as well. Lori became bossy and would yell at everyone. Luan pranked people all the time and her pranks got on everyone's nerves. Lynn would wrestle and tackle your father. She was about as mean to him as a drunken bar brawler. Your Aunt Lola was very manipulative to our father. I would have to say Me, Leni, Lucy, Lana, and Lily were perhaps the five closest to him." Luna explained.

Then a smile came to Luna's face as she grinned she said. "There was once a time were your Aunts all thought I was his Legal Guardian."

Lina's eyes opened wide and she almost didn't believe her. "You mean you use to…." Lina couldn't think up any words. At that moment Luna cut her nice off and continued.

"Back when I was twelve, and your Dad was eight we went down to the park together, Your dad loved all the times we've went to the park and the Arcade. By this time your two Aunt's Lola and Lana were both three years old at the time, and your grandparents were constantly pressing Lori into being their sitter. Lucy was four and Leni had her hands full with her. My mom may have been pregnant with your Aunt Lisa at the time, even though I'm not real sure about that. Luan Was eleven and started her joking and pranking phase. Something she never grew out of. Finley Lynn was ten and adopted the surname Lynnsanity. So one day I took your father down to the park together. I had to use the rest room so I was gone for about a minute or two. When I returned I heard him call out for help. I ran over and saw a few bullies were messing with him, and not in the good way. Fortunately they were younger and smaller then me so I showed them. They were more afraid of me then your father was of them. After the fled I attend to him. Turns out they were targeting him because of his white hair. Your father was always a sensitive kid when it came to topics like his white hair. When we came home your father told everyone how I saved his life. So Lori and Leni both laughed and said "Well, I guess that makes you his Legal Guardian." Of course they meant it as a matte-joke because technically our parents were the Legal Guardians of all eleven of us." After Luna finished Lina took in all of her Aunts story.

After wards Lina felt she had to share of a time when her father was there for her. "When I was real young. Four maybe five, I remember Dad taking me to the park. He'd thought I'd be safe with the other kids. Until one of them started calling me Grandma. I was like "Why are you calling me Grandma?" The kid said. "My Grandma has white hair just like yours. Are you old?" I tried explaining to him how I got my white hair from my father. and the kid was all like. "Is he a little old man just like you're a little old lady?" at that moment a voice from behind said. "Nope, I'm her father." and my dad was standing right behind that bully with his arms crossed he looked big and intimidating. I could tell just how scared the Kid was he got up and ran away. My dad picked me up in his arms and checked on how I was doing. I asked him. "Dad why do we have white hair?" "Because were unique, and your special just like your father is." He replied. Then I asked him. "Are we old?" "No, We're not old we're special, and that kid was only jealous because he doesn't have cool white hair like we do." He told me."

Lina's story about Lincoln really did bring a smile to Luna's face. She was amazed at how much Her brother took after her, and how much her niece took after her father. Even though Lincoln was miles away. Even though the only brother Luna know and the father Lina had was missing. Talking about his life and sharing stories about him made it feel like he never left their presents. For the rest of the visit Luna and Lina shared stories of Lincoln. Luna told Lina everything from when she made his first Smooch concert unforgettable. To the Mick Swagger concert Lincoln got ticket and back stage passes to and how she met Carol Pingrey the love of her life and now her wife of fifteen years. Lina would also share every memory of her father from her first music recital when she was six years old. To how much he was looking forward to the Family Fun Fair where he was abducted.

Lina would then brake down in tears and Luna would hug her, comfort her, and cry with her. They would telling each other how much they love him, how much they missed him, how much he meant to each of them. Lincoln was an important part of both their lives. He was the only Son, Brother, Father, and Husband. Always there for his family when they needed him. As Luna held her niece in her arms the two could only hope, pray, and wait for the safe return of their father/brother.

Meanwhile miles away at the Royal Michigan State Penitentiary. Sheriff Rusty Spoke's was waiting with Sam as Officer Nikki from Great Lakes City came in.

"The two should be arriving soon from the prison." Officer Nikki said

After a while a prison guard escorted Sam, Sheriff Spokes and Officer Nikki to a room with a clear glass barrier separating it. On the other side of the barrier the two suspects, Miller Lite and Bud Wiser. Bud and Miller both had confused and worried looks on their faces, As the two sat across from the three Sam began to speak. "I don't know if you know who I am. But my husband went to your Beer Tent the day he was abducted. That was the last place he was seen."

Both Bud and Miller looked at each other with confused looks. "Look, the whole Beer Tent was a mistake we assure you, But we already told the police, the detectives and everyone we have nothing to do with that man's disappearance." Bud said

"That man is my husband. If your lying to me and any harm comes to him in anyway…" Sam started to say in a serious and demanding manner when just then the guard escorted another man into the prison meeting room. Both Miller and Bud were never more happier to see him.

Everyone looked at him. Sheriff Spokes asked. "Who are you?"

The man said. "Call me Mr. Busch I'm Mr. Wiser's and Mr. Lite's employer. I understand that they are both suspects in a disappearance?"

"My husband was abducted at the Family Fun Fair, He was last seen in the Beer Tent they were setting up." Sam explained

"A Beer Tent I've closed down because they did not have the permeants for a Beer Tent, not to mention it sticky prohibited to serve alcoholic beverages at a function involving little children." Sheriff Rusty Spokes said.

Mr. Busch cleared his taught and said. "Believe me when I tell you this. We did have a licenses from the town of Royal Woods to serve alcoholic beverages at an Oktoberfest at Ketchem Park. Unfortunately the date of the actual Oktoberfest the three of us were working a function in Grand Rapids Michigan. Earlier that Year they had a "Christmas in July." Festival. It wasn't until Ealey November when we returned to Royal Wood's. We didn't check the dates our messages about the actual Oktoberfest, Buy we did learn about the function the Saturday after Thanksgiving. We thought to ourselves Like 'Christmas in July.' Royal Woods must have their 'Oktoberfest's in November.'

Both Sheriff Spokes and Officer Nikki looked at each other. Busch, Lite, and Wiser could all tell by their body language and their facial expressions that they didn't buy a word he said. "Do You Expect Us To Believe That?" Officer Nikki said.

At that moment the Mayor of Royal Woods walked into the room. She had with her papers and documentation proving that indeed the three men had licenses and a permanent for the Beer Tent during the Oktoberfest, and that the dates for the Oktoberfest and the Family Fun Fair were mixed up. Turns out the whole Oktoberfest in November was all a huge miss understanding. The prison guards, the warden, Sheriff Rusty Spoke's, and Officer Nikki had no choice but to let the two suspects go. Sam's heart dropped, and Sheriff Spokes and Officer Nikki were just as dashed. They were now back to square one in figuring out what happened to Lincoln.

Many Years Earlier…

While it was always Luna's lifelong dream of becoming a rock star. She soon found herself going out on tours and trying to keep with tour dates. This was difficult because just last year she got married to Carol. Fortunately Carol's dad Carol Pingrey did come around and even attended their wedding. Even though things were a little uncomfortable for the Luna and Carol sense She was preforming in the same band with her ex-girlfriend Sam Sharp. However Sam was on good ground with both Luna and Carol since Sam was dating the bands Manager who was also Luna's Brother Lincoln.

On the final day of their final tour Luna and Carol were going to have some quiet time as a married couple. When all of a sudden Mazzy the bands drummer came running in and telling the two.

"You Guy's You Two Need To See This it Urgent!" By Mazzy's Tone the two knew it was something big was going on. The Two ran out and what Luna and Carol saw made their jaws drop and their eyes opened wide. For at that moment Lincoln the band's manager was kneeling on his right knee in front of Sam, holding up a ring box proposing to her. Luna and Carol's eye's began to water. When Sam said "Yes" to Lincoln's proposal huge beaming smiles came to both Luna's and Carol's faces as their eyes water. Luna couldn't' help but feel proud of the two.

Thirteen Years Later…..

Luna just finished sharing the memory of Lincoln's proposal with her niece as she held her in her arms.

"Wow Aunt Luna, That was amazing." Lina said

"It sure was, because a year after that your father got married, and a year after that you were born." Luna explained.

The stories the two shared about Lincoln really did bring the two closer in their relations as Aunt, and Niece. After a while Sam returned. She explained how the two men in custody was all a huge misunderstanding. And the frustrations of being no closer to finding Lincoln than the last time.

As Sam and Lina were about to leave Lina went back and asked. "Aunt Luna do you think I'm Like my Dad in anyway."

"You're too much like your Dad." Luna said as tears build up in her eyes.

With that Sam and her daughter left for home as Luna stood in the distance she kept her eyes on the car leaving until they were gone.

Meanwhile off world on the planet Mars. Lisa Loud was looking over the security camera footage from the Johnny Rockets in Kansas City, all the way to the convenient store in Topeka. Both shown Lincoln and with a woman who was very familiar to her, but she couldn't exactly tell who it was. at the same time she look knew viewed the parking lots outside the Johnny Rockets, and the Topeka Convenient store. She vied ever car, every vehicle from the time stamp on the security camera videos of Lincoln. There was on car that stood out. It was an old grey car even thought she could not make out the make or the model. But this particular car stuck her interest because it was in the parking lots of both the Johnny Rockets and Convenient store at the time Lincoln was last seen in the location. It will only be a matter of time before Lisa finds out the car in the parking lot of both locations was one in the same. And that it belonged to the same person.


	15. Conflict of Interest

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 15. Conflict of Interests.

One week have passed since Thanksgiving. One week ago like so many family's throughout the nation. Lincoln his wife Sam, and his Daughter Lina, were gathered together with all his sisters and his parents. Lina got to learn new things about her father as Lincoln's sister shared embarrassing stories from his past. Two days later Lincoln took his wife and daughter to a Family Fun Fair where he was expecting to have a fun filed day with just his immediate family. He was hit on the head and knocked out unconscious. When he woke up he found himself duck taped to a chair in an abandon warehouse out of state. Right in front of him was his childhood friend whom he did not see in years. For the next four days they traveled from Iowa to Missouri, from Missouri to Kansas, and now five days after the abduction. The two just crossed the Oklahoma State boarder.

Ronnie Anne did bring Lincoln to some remote cabins in the Kansas wilderness for some. "Alone Time." As she called it But Lincoln wasn't interested. He's simply go to his sketch book and with his pencils' and pen's drew pictures of Ace Savvy, and One Eyed Jack. While she didn't know it at the time Lincoln was homesick. All he could think about was his wife and daughter. He simply sketch as a way to get his mind off of the situation he was in.

As Ronnie Anne was driving off in Oklahoma with her man in the front seat. Meanwhile in Great Lakes City it was day five of the Lincoln Loud, and Ronnie Anne Santiago disappearance case. At her desk Officer Nikki was still reeling from the dead end lead she had with Miller and Bud. When all of a sudden two drones came into the police station and a holographic projections of a woman in a white Lab coat appeared. "Officer Nikki?" she asked

A little confused officer Nikki said. "Yes."

"I'm Prof. Lisa Loud, I understand you are looking into a missing person's case that may or may not involve my brother Lincoln who is also missing." The holographic projection said.

"Yes, Her name is Ronnie Anne and the only Link I have with the two is the Family Fun Fair where witness's say she was going. And were Lincoln was last seen." Officer Nikki said.

At that moment a blank holographic screen appeared next to Lisa's hologram. "Would you know the make and model of the car Ronnie Anne was driving at the time?" Lisa asked

Officer Nikki gave an exact description of the car Ronnie Anne was driving in.

At that moment overhead images of the car Nikki explained appeared on the screen behind Lisa.

"Is this her car?" Lisa asked

Officer Nikki's eyes opened wide as she said. "That's defiantly her car! Where were those taken?"

"They were takin in the parking Lot of the Johnny Rockets in Kansas City as Well as the parking Lot of a convenient store in Topeka, Both around the same time Lincoln was found entering the locations with a woman." Lisa explained as surveillance camera footage of Lincoln from both the Johnny Rockets and the convenient store played on the screen.

Officer Nikki looked long and hard at the security camera footage from both locations of Lincoln and the woman walking in together. "What! Can you clear up those video's?" she asked

Lisa enhanced them as clear as she can as the transition was playing. At that moment Officer Nikki with a shocked look on her face told Lisa to pause the video then she asked. "When were these recorded?"

"The one from the Johnny Rockets was recorded three days ago, the one from the convenient store was recorded two days ago." Lisa replied.

"Do You Know Who The Woman is With Lincoln?" Officer Nikki asked with all seriousness.

"She does look familiar?" Lisa said.

"It's Ronnie Anne! The Missing Person I'm Looking For!" Officer Nikki pointed out.

"Didn't you say that you thought the case of my brother Lincoln may be linked to the case of Ronnie Anne?" Lisa asked.

"The fact that Ronnie Anne Was with Lincoln only confirms that the two cases are linked." Officer Nikki explained.

As soon as Officer Nikki confirmed that the woman seen in the security cameras Lincoln was with was Ronnie Anne the news went a blaze with this new lead. Missing persons posters with both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne quickly circulated throughout the entire Mid-West of the United States stated they were last seen in the convenient store in Topeka Kansas. With this news Bobby and his Wife Lori now more than ever were determined to find their missing brother and sister both of whom were last seen together.

As all of this was going on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were no longer in Kansas. The two had crossed the Oklahoma state line hours ago, and were now entering the city Limits of Oklahoma City. Fortunate for the two who just entered Oklahoma City and unfortunate for the two family's as well as the sheriff of Royal Woods and the police officer from Great Lakes City. Word of the two missing persons from the state of Michigan have not yet reached the ears of the people of Oklahoma City yet.

As Ronnie Anne and her man were driving down the streets of Oklahoma City she soon found the place she was looking for. It was a five star hotel she looked up on Line at a keose at the convenient store back in Topeka Kansas. She drove her car into the parking deck and with the money she took from the ATM in Kansas she and her hostage checked out a room with Wi-Fi, All Access television. And no land line, just to be safe. As Ronnie Anne and Lincoln made their way to their room with their luggage in hand. Ronnie Anne turned to her man and said.

"Now I'm going to the bathrooms to freshen up. Come join me if you want. If not I'll be keeping my ear out so don't try anything stupid alright."

Lincoln shrugged his should.

As Ronnie Anne went to the bathroom Lincoln sat on the sofa in front of the flat screen television. When Ronnie Anne turned the faucet for the shower water, she heard a voice coming from the T.V. room. The voice was that of a young child, a young girl. For some reason Ronnie Anne pause as she listed. The young girl's voice said only nine words.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

Ronnie Anne stopped what she was doing. She turned off the faucet to the shower and heard the young girl's voice repeat again.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

After hearing this Ronnie Anne's heart skipped a beat. The tone of the voice was that of sadness and sorrow. It sounded like the young girl saying those words was going through some hard times. Ronnie Anne slowly walked out and looked into the sitting room were Lincoln was. The flat screen television was behind wall aside from the door Ronnie Anne was looking through but she did see Lincoln and the look on Lincoln's faces made Ronnie Anne for the first time in over a week question her actions.

Lincoln was crying, tears were running down his face. It was a face like that of a mourner at a funeral. It was like he was watching his loved one dying right in front of him. Every time the clip of the young girl said.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

New tears will form in Lincoln's eyes and run down his face. And Lincoln was the reason the one clip was replaying over and over again. Every three seconds he'd hit the replay button on the remote replaying the same three seconds of the news clip of the young girl saying.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

Ronnie Anne then walked into the Room and saw the three seconds of the news report Lincoln was replaying. It was of an Eleven year old girl with long white hair a single green stripe running down the front and a black beaning on her head. She was crying and distraught just like Lincoln was. It then Dawned on Ronnie Anne. It was Lincoln's daughter, She was crying out to her father. At that moment Ronnie Anne though of her own familia, and her own father.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

Every time that three second clip replayed Ronnie Anne though of all the fun times she had with her father before he divorced her mother and moved away. All the time apart when he was in Peru and how much she and Bobby missed him. And all the times her father visited them when he moved to Great Lakes City and stayed for a deration. All these thoughts and feelings played and replayed in Ronnie Anne's mind and heart. She then began to question herself. Her actions, and what she was doing here.

"Give Me My Dad Back! That's All I Ask!"

As the clip of Lincoln's daughter replayed she softly said "What have I done?"

At that moment Lincoln paused the clip. He swung his face over to Ronnie Anne. Clearly tears were still running down his face, but instead of a sorrowful morning expression his expression was that of Anger, Rage and Defiant.

"You…Monster." Was all Lincoln growled threw his teeth at first two words he said.

"You Kidnapped Me. Forced Me To Come With You Against My Will! Took Me Away From My Wife, My Daughter, And My Life." Lincoln said clearly displaying sings of anger.

Ronnie Anne Walked back. She never seen Lincoln so angry, so distraught, so enraged. before in her life. Her head was rushing a mile a minute. She was thinking of the right words to say, but the truth was she was at a loss for words.

Lincoln stood up and walked over to her. "My Real Family is out there, they are looking for me right now. They haven't seen or heard from me in five days. Probably wondering if I'm even still alive." He said displaying rage even though tears were still coming down his face.

"Lincoln, I…I didn't Know…" Ronnie Anne started to say but can't think of the right words.

"You didn't know what Ronnie Anne?" Lincoln asked in anger.

"I didn't know your family would miss you or if you'd be missed by them." Ronnie Anne blurted out of fear. Knowing it was even a poor excuse.

Lincoln could laugh, not even in irony. If his family wasn't worried about him which he knew they were, If they knew where he was or what was going on which he knew they didn't he might have let out laugh. Knowing the situation he was in and that the rest of his family was unaware of. Even though Ronnie Anne couldn't even make a poor excuse. So Lincoln didn't laugh.

All he did was stared Ronnie Anne down and said threw his teeth. "Look Ever since you've abducted me I've been doing as you said and you've been forcing me against my will. You ask me where I want to go or what I want to do. I want Nothing More than to be reunited with my family."

With that Lincoln stormed out of the T.V. room and went straight into the bedroom. There he threw himself onto the bed sobbing and crying. This time Ronnie Anne can hear him crying. Ronnie Anne turned and saw Lincoln's sketch book on the seat next to where he was sitting. She picked it up and what she saw devastated her.

It was a very accurate sketch depicting the same young girl with the long white hair and a single green stripe running down the front, and the black beaning on her head. It looked almost as if he was sketching the girl from the news clip. Next to her was a woman and off to the side was a very accurate depiction of Lincoln himself. He was on his hands and knees with one hand reaching out to the woman and the girl and the words. "Come Back To Me!" written above him. His face had tears running down. Ronnie Anne took one good long look at the drawing.

After words she looked into the bedroom where he saw Lincoln Crying and Sobbing and relooking over the drawing Lincoln made of himself, his wife, and his daughter. An overwhelming feeling of guilt and regret overtook Ronnie Anne. She grasped her chest as it felt like her heart was being thrown into a blender.

Well the truth was Ronnie Anne had mix-feelings about this ordeal now. True a part of her did feel terrible for all the pain Lincoln is going through right now being away from his family and all, But another part of her still wanted to hold on to Lincoln, and keep him for herself. These two mixed emotions created a conflict of interest. Were a part of her wanted to help Lincoln and another part of her wanted to stick to her plan.

As Lincoln was crying in the room Ronnie Anne snuck down to the front desk and asked if she could make an outgoing call. She was going to call her brother Bobby and let him know what she did to Lincoln.

Ironically at the same time at the Royal Wood's police station. Officer Nikki form Great Lake's City just returned to speak with Sheriff Rusty Spokes about the new lead in the Loud/ Santiago missing person's cases. Officer Nikki shown him the surveillance camera video from the Johnny Rockets, as well as the Topeka convenient store. Showing both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walking in together and leaving together.

"Well Now that the video's in their entirety was cleared that was Ronnie Anne with Lincoln the whole time." Sheriff Spokes said.

"In the convenient store footage it was just the two of them and only the two of them." Officer Nikki said.

"True." Sheriff Spokes said

"If Ronnie Anne was kidnapped just like Lincoln You'd think the kidnapper would be keeping an eye on them." Officer Nikki pointed out.

At that moment Sheriff Rusty Spokes Eye's opened wide, and he looked at Officer Nikki with a very serious. "Officer Nikki, Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" he asked

At first Officer Nikki didn't know what Rusty was thinking but what he said next.

"I only said that Lincoln was kidnapped, Ronnie Anne simply disappeared. If both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were kidnapped and the Kidnapper was no were near the two at the convenient Store. What If one of them was the Kidnapper?"

At that moment Officer Nikki's eye's opened just as wide as Sheriff Spoke's. The two stared blankly into each other faces for a full five seconds then the thought hit both of them like a bolt of lightning.

"Ronnie Anne Kidnapped Lincoln!" the two shouted in unison.

Moment before this new revolution got out. At the Warehouse Bobby Santiago Ronnie Anne's Brother was working at he received call on his cell phone from an unknown number. Out of curiosity Bobby went back into the back room and answered it.

"Hello?" Bobby Asked

"Bobby, it's me Ronnie Anne." The voice on the other end of the line said

Bobby was both surprised and relieved to hear the voice of his missing sister on the other end of the line.

"Ronnie Anne! Where Are You Sis?" Bobby asked with both concern and excitement.

"Listen that's not important now. There is something I need to tell you." Ronnie Anne said in a demanding voice.

"I've Kidnapped Lincoln."

Bobby was at a loss for words. His head was spinning a mile a minute. To hear his sister in a sierras and demanding tone say words "I Kidnapped Lincoln." Was completely out of the ordinary. Ronnie Anne was Not known to have a sense of humor like his sister in law Luan had. Even if she did she would never joke about something as serious as a family kidnapping. He was just as concerned for the Loud's and for Lincoln as the rest of the family and the Loud's were just as concerned for her as the Santiago's and Casagrande's were. For even joke about something like this would be unthinkable. Even for Luan's standards.

"This Is No Joke Bobby! I've Kidnapped Lincoln and I'm Holding Him Against His Will!" Ronnie Anne continued in the same serious tone.

At that moment Bobby could only think of one word. "Why?" he said in a quiet tone that was still audible.

"I Have To Go, Tell Everyone that Lincoln Is safe and I'm taking care of him." Ronnie Anne stated just before the line went dead.

Bobby stood their motionless for a full five seconds. With the look on his face like he seen a ghost. Until his boss called to out to him. "SANTIAGO! WERE ARE YOU?" his boss yelled which snapped Bobby out of his trance. Bobby went back to work knowing that what Ronnie Anne told him on the other end of the line was true and haunted by every word of it.

After her brief talk with Bobby Ronni Anne rushed back to her room were her hostage was still being kept. She wanted to tell him not to worry, that she called his family and they know he is in good hand. But Ronnie Anne also knew Lincoln wouldn't believe her. Ronnie Anne did call up room service and shared a meal with Lincoln, Lincoln did eat so he was felling somewhat better now even thought he was still home sick and misses his wife, and daughter.

Back in Michigan after his dayshift at work was over. Bobby drove back home still thinking about the conversation he had with Ronnie Anne. He can't stop thinking about it. All threw out the rest of the day he thought of what Ronnie Anne said. Her words about how she kidnapped Lincoln. The tone of her voice too. Bobby knew his sister well. He knew she wouldn't joke around about something as serious as this.

As soon as Bobby came Home his wife Lori arrived Home soon after. She was just as worried and just as concerned about Lincoln's whereabouts and wellbeing as the rest of the family. Bobby knew he can't keep something like this a secret from her. He knew she'd only find out about sooner or later. He thought to himself he had to tell her. She had to know the truth.

Shortly after Lori got home and got and was about to get dinner ready. She made her way to the kitchen when Bobby decided to confront her with the news.

"Babe!" Bobby called out in a worried tone.

"Bobby!" Lori called out to her husband.

"There is something I need to tell you!" Bobby started out.

Lori knew by the tone of his voice that whatever her husband had to tell her was important. She walked up to Bobby and asked. "Bobby what did you hear?"

"I've received a call from Ronnie Anne Today. She told me she had to tell me something very important." Bobby contemned.

At that moment Lori grabbed her husband by his shoulders and shock him and became almost hysterical. "Is it About Lincoln!? Did They Find Him? Is She and Lincoln Alright?!" Lori asked as she shook her husband.

"Ronnie Anne Called Me, And She Told Me, She Had News About Lincoln." Bobby said

This Made Lori Shake him more and more. "TELL ME!" She screamed out

Out of fear and in a state of panic Bobby shouted out.

"SHE SAID SHE KIDNAPPED HIM!"

**A.N. Well If it seems like I'm rushing this story along I knew the biggest hurdle was both the Loud Family's and Casagrande's finding out that Ronnie Anne Kidnapped Lincoln. Of course there will be a latter chapter were both families join forces in a group effort to find Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. But the next chapter will focus on the reaction of both families' particularly The Loud's to this news. **


	16. The Cats Out of the Bag

**A.N. With Classes started up soon. 'Online classes anyway.' And finding a new job. It's going to be very difficult for me to update my stories on the regular basis like I've been doing for the past three weeks. "Life with Lincoln" will be updated and publishing new material on latter dates down the line. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 16. The Cat's Out Of The Bag.

Moring dawned in Oklahoma City. In a five star resort hotel were a white haired man was being held against his will. The woman holding him against his will. Ronnie Anne Santiago has just awoken her hostage Lincoln Loud. This was the Sixth day of the ordeal in which Ronnie Anne took Lincoln on. Yesterday after Lincoln made it clear to Ronnie Anne that he misses his family and his family misses him. She did question her actions and had thoughts of letting him go, But after realizing that her actions will has serious consequences for her and her family. She decided to stick to her original plan of keeping Lincoln for herself.

As she woke Lincoln up she walked up to him and told him. "Look Lame-o. I thought Long and hard about what you said yesterday, I did only momentarily stepped outside and called my brother Bobby and told him about what I've done."

Even though she could tell Lincoln was listening his expression didn't change much. "I was thinking about dropping you off at the Mexican Border, You can call your folks and they can pick you up." Ronnie Anne concluded.

"Why? So you can avoid prosecution for kidnapping me?" Lincoln said in a low deadpan tone. Knowing what Ronnie Anne meant by dropping him off at the Mexican Border.

"Common Lincoln. It's not like I intended for everything to be like this." Ronnie Anne tried to explain.

This agitated Lincoln to a degree. "Intended for what to be like this. You think simply by taking me away from my family? I'd forget about them and they forget about me?" He stated in a cold tone.

"Look, Lincoln That part of informing my brother on what happened I did tell him that. But I Didn't reveal our location." Ronnie Anne tried to explain

"Of course you didn't." Lincoln said in a cold tone

With nothing more to say the two packed up and drove off on the road. They'll be crossing into Texas later on that day. With the revelation of Lincoln's abduction by Ronnie Anne from Sheriff Rusty Spokes of Royal Woods, and officer Nikki from Great Lakes City soon sped throughout the State of Michigan Like wide fire. This revelation was made known only moments prior by Ronnie Anne in a secret phone call to her brother Bobby. Who was ironically is married to Lincoln's sister Lori. After receiving this word Bobby shared it with his wife.

He could have been shot at point blank range by a twelve-gauge shot gun with buck shot. He could have been dowsed with gasoline and set on fire. A bomb could have detonated under his feet blowing his legs off. He could have been hit by a big rig semi going eighty miles per hour. Anything could have happened to him, and he would not have even noticed it. After informing Lori that his sister kidnapped her brother Bobby became a numb nervous wreck.

His worst fear was how his wife would react to this. He feared that after she found out that Ronnie Anne was the reason for Lincoln's disappearance. That she will lash out at him. Shouting, Beating, and Hating him for the rest of her life. The only woman whom he ever loved would divorce him and never speak to him again because of what his sister did to her only brother. This was Bobby's worst fear.

"Bobby…I…I had no…" Lori said stuttering Bobby could tell Lori needed to proses this. He didn't want to rush her. After she calmed down a bit Bobby then told his wife every little detail of Ronnie Anne's brief talk. How she didn't leave any description of hers or Lincoln's whereabouts.

Even though Lori been worried sick about her only brother for day's she did find it in herself to trust her husband and take his word despite the nature of the situation. The rest of the Loud family on the other hand was not as understanding as Lori was. For at that same moment a press conference came on. Sheriff Rusty Spokes from Royal Woods, and Officer Nikki from Great Lakes City came on wit this same news.

"We discovered a new lead in the missing person's cases of Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. After reviewing the footage from both the "Johnny Rocket's" in Kansas City as well as the convenient store in Topeka we discovered that both Ronnie Anne and Lincoln Loud were the only two alone at the time at both places." Sheriff Rusty Spokes said.

"We do know from a brief phone conversation Lincoln had with his wife after the disappearance that it was indeed a kidnapping. From what we saw with the security camera footage from both locations, As well satellite imaging photo from the parking lots of both locations. Shows a car matching the discretion of the car that Ronnie Anne drives. All these evidence points to one conclusion. Ronnie Anne Santiago did Kidnapped Lincoln Loud." Officer Nikki concluded

Seconds after the news broadcasted this press conference tensions between the Loud family and the Santiago and Casagrande families flared like a uncontainable wild forest fire. Lynn Sr. placed a Court Issued Restraining Order on his Restaurant Chain 'Lynn's Table' forbidding any members of the Santiago, or Casagrande families from entering. Likewise the Casagrande filed a Court Issued Restraining Order of their own forbidding anyone with the last name Loud to come within fifty feet of their bodega. They even removed Lincoln's New missing persons posters that were also Ronnie Anne Wanted posters from their shop windows. Ronnie Anne Wanted posters stated how she kidnapped Lincoln and was now on the lamb. Even stating them being last seen in Topeka Kansa. These posters circulated all over the United States.

At the Office of the Corporation Lori was working at she received a call from her son Bobby Santiago Jr. who told her there was a crisis going on at home. Lori jumped into her car and drove off home. As soon as she entered the living room of her house she saw something she was not ready for, it shock her to the core and made her heart stop. It was the sight of her husband Bobby being held upside by his ankles by a seven foot seven Russian strong man. He was shaking him violently and right in front of him was a short four foot ten woman squatting down questioning him. It was Lynn Loud Jr. and her fiancé Alexi Agrapock the two were interrogating Bobby.

"Spill It Santiago, What Did Your Sister Do With My Brother?" Lynn asked in a demanding tone.

Lori ran up to Lynn and said. "Lynn Stop It! He Doesn't Know Where They Are!" Lori stated

"Oh, Defending Your Hubby, YOU TRAITOR!" Lynn snapped back at Lori

"I Am Telling You I Have No Idea Where She Took Him!" Bobby Stated Worryingly

"You're sister is the only one who knows the ware bouts of Stinkcovich." Alexi said

"It pronounced Stinkcoln." Lynn said

"IT"S LINCOLN!" Lori and Bobby shouted in unison

"Just put him down and will, and will talk." Lori asked

At that moment by some mystical force Bobby disappeared from the grasp of Alexi Agrapock. Lynn, Lori, Bobby Jr., Rita Maria, and Alexi all looked around until they came down stairs to the basement. There they found Bobby tide to a chair with two hooded figures in long robe standing on either side of him. One was a man the other was a woman.

The woman then said in a low dead pan voice. "Unless you tell us were my brother is we will plunge you into an eternal nightmare where there is no awakening."

It was then and there that Lori, and even Lynn knew who the two were.

"Lucy?" Lori called out.

At that moment both of the hooded figures removed their hoods revealing them to be Lucy and her fiancé Nigel Pots. Lori walked over to Lucy and asked. "What the Hell do You Think your Doing?"

"His sister kidnapped our brother. That is something I simply cannot let pass by." Lucy replied.

Lori looked at both Lynn and Lucy and she began to say. "Look, I am well aware of what Ronnie Anne did to Lincoln and…"

Before Lori could finish she heard a woman's voice scream out. "LORI!BOBBY!"

And the voice of an eleven year old scream out to. "What Happened To My Dad!"

Lori knew then and there who they were. She, Bobby, Bobby Jr., Rita Maria, Lynn, Alexi, Lucy, and Nigel all ran upstairs and sure enough, Sam Loud was there with her Daughter Lina and four other women. To the Sam's right stood Luna and Carol, to her left stood Luan and Maggie. Both had angary stern looks and Lori knew why they were here.

"Ladies please I can explain everything." Bobby started.

Luna stared at him with a scowl look and state out loudly. "Not Cool What Your Sis Did to Our Lil Bro!"

"Yah, This Is No Joking Matter. There's Nothing Funny About It!" Luan stated firmly

Of course Lucy, Nigel, Lynn, an Alexi all sided with Sam, Lina, Luna, Carol, Luan and Maggie. A huge brawl was about to erupt in the house when Lori finally shouted out.

"Now You Listen Up ALL OF YOU! If you think for one second that Lincoln's abduction means nothing to me? If You Think For One Second That I'm Protecting Ronnie Anne In Any Way Simply Because I'm Married to Bobby, If You Think They Are The Only People I Care about, Worry About and Love. Then You Are All Dead Wrong!

"I Love, And Care for All My Younger Siblings Including Lincoln Just As Much As I Love And Care For My Husband And My Two Children! Ever Since The Day He was Kidnapped, Not a Single Day Went By Were I Did Not Think About Him, Or Worry About Him. In Fact My Performance At Work was going Down Because I would Also Lie Awake At Night. I Hardly Got Any Sleep, And I Barley Eat Since I Don't Hove Much Of An Appetite Anymore."

At that moment she looked at Lucy, Lynn, Luna, and Luan and continued.

"This Is The Truth. I Have Been Worried Sick About Our Only Brother From The Moment I First Saw The News Report About His Abduction. I Lay Awake At Night Wondering And Worrying. Wondering If I'll Ever See Him Again, And Worrying If He's Still Alive Or Not, And I Hardly Ate Anything For The Same Reason."

Then Lori turned to face her husband.

"Me And Bobby Have Been Married For Eighteen Years Now During That Time He Was Always Open And Honest With Me. He Would Never Joke About Anything Like This, And I Know For A Fact That Ronnie Anne Acted With Out His Knowledge. I Know For A Fact That My Husband Dose Not Condon This Kind Of Behavior In His Family Or Any Other Family. If You Think I'm Only Siding With Him Because Of What His Sister Did To Our Brother. If You Think I'm Protecting Ronnie Anne's Actions in Any Way!"

Everyone could tell by this time Lori was fighting back tears.

"Then Your All Wrong, You Are All Dead Wrong About It… I Love My Brother Lincoln Just As Much As I Love My Husband Bobby And My Children…"

At that moment Lori broke down crying. She ran to the bedroom threw the door closed, Bobby and their two children came in with her leaving the door open only a crack so they can see in. Bobby, His son Bobby Jr. and Daughter Rita Maria were all surrounding Lori. Holding her and comforting her as wept. Lina, Sam, Luna, Carol, Luan, Maggie, Lynn, Alexi, Lucy, and Nigel all looked in the doorway of the bedroom and saw how distraught Lori was over the whole situation. They were all at a loss for words. After seeing how this was effecting Lori and her immediate family they all felt like hypocrites for targeting her. They knew now that Ronnie Anne acted alone, and on her own accords. By lashing out at the Santiago's and the Casagrande's. Lina, her mother, her six aunt, and two soon to be Uncles have crossed a line. They knew then and there that Bobby and Lori had no part in Ronnie Anne's actions, and if anything the Loud's, the Santiago's and the Casagrande's should work together to help find Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Later that same night at the Casagrande Bodega Carlos Casagrande Sr. was with his wife Frida and their son Carlos J.R. when all of a sudden their youngest son Carl came running into the store. He was in a state of panic. He looked like he was fleeing for his life, like someone was going to kill him.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Carl screamed out as soon as he saw his parents.

"Carl! What's Wrong!? What's Happening!?" Frida asked with great concern.

"She's Going To Kill Me! She's Going To Kill Me!" Carl kept saying over and over again

"Who's Going To Kill You?" Carlos Asked

"OH! CARL!" the voice of a twenty seven year old woman screamed out as she entered the bodega. She was wearing a pink dress with a blue sash and pink gloves that came up to her elbows. It was none other than Lola, Carl's wife who was also Lincoln's sister. She looked about a vicious as a revenues piranha fish ready to devour a cow.

Immediately Carlos and Frida took a defensive actions. "Get Out Of Our Store Loud." Frida said

"Check The Records Sweetheart, I'm Not A Loud, I'm A Casagrande Now." Lola said

"What exactly are you planning to do to our son?" Carlos asked

"I Just Want To Have A Talk With My Husband, I Promise I'll Bite." Lola stated.

"Does This Have Anything To Do With Lincoln Or Ronnie Anne?" Frida Asked

"You've read my mind. Of Couse It Dose. So TELL ME WHERE THEY ARE?" Lola stated in a demanding tone.

At that moment another twenty seven year old woman came into the bodega, She was wearing dirt overalls had pig tails and a red ball cap on her head. As soon as Carlos and Frida saw her they knew who she was. It was Lana Loud Lola's twin sister. Immediately Frida pulled out her cell phone and said. "We Have A Restringing Order To Keep Anyone With The Last Name Loud Out Of Our Store! GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE POLICE!" Frida Shouted in a demanding tone.

"NOT UNTILL YOU TELL US WHERE LINCOLN IS!" Lana shouted in the same tone.

At that moment Rosa came downstairs. "What is With All This Shouting?" She asked as soon as she saw the two Loud Sisters She Panicked.

"What Are They Doing Here?" Rosa asked

"They were just Leaving. They made a wrong turn and we were showing them out." Carlos said trying to avoid an unpleasant seen.

"We'll Leave As Soon As You Tell Us Lincoln's Whereabouts?" Lola stated

At that moment three police cruisers pulled up in front of the bodega. Four police officers walking in and asked in a calm tone. "I understand there is a restraining order violation going on here?"

"Yes It's Them!" Rosa said as she pointed to the Twin Loud sisters.

"Alight officers you know the drill." Carlos said

At that moment two of the officers slapped cuffs on Lola and Lana and took then to the back seat of the police cruisers. At that moment Carlota came in to see if her familia was alright.

"I saw everything happening across the street. I could tell form the dress and the outfits that they were Loud sisters, so I called the police as soon as they entered the Bodega." Carlota explained.

With seconds the police took the two Loud twins to jail where they were being processed on charges of violating a restraining order. An offence that can lead to a heavy fine or even jail time.

Meanwhile back in Royal Woods at Lynn's Table, The Head Chief was overseeing his restaurant business, when all of a suddenly a young eleven year old girl came in whit long white hair, a Black Beaning on her head and a single green stripe running down the front of her hair.

"Grandpa!" she called out it was Lina Loud and Lynn Sr. could tell that she had something important to say.

"Lina, What are you doing here?" Lynn Sr. asked

"We need to talk in the back room." Lina said

As Lina and her grandfather went into the back room away from the rest of the crowd. Unknown of what Lina had to share with him. As Soon as the door to the back room was opened Lynn Sr. was taken by surprised. For at that moment. Lina's mother Sam and the rest of the family were there. As well as Luna and Carol, Luan and Maggie, Lynn Jr and Alexi, Lucy and Nigel, and four people whom made Lynn Sr. red with rage. Bobby Santiago Sr. Lori, and Bobby Jr. and Rita Maria.

"SANTIAGO"S WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" Lynn Sr. Shouted in Rage.

Lori stepped up first trying to talk some sense into her father. "Look Dad We need To Talk…"

Before Lori could explain herself her dad cut her off. "Talk About What?! A Ransom For My Son?!"

"Chill Pop's, we just want to talk about the situation." Luna said trying to calm her father down.

"THE SITUATION! WHAT IS THERE TO TALK ABOUT!" Lynn Sr. shouted in rage. He then glared over at Bobby and Lori, and stated. "Your Sister Kidnapped My Son! That's The Situation!"

"Grandpa Please, Uncle Bobby and Aunt Lori are just as worried about My Dad's safety as we are." Lina explained trying to calm her grandfather down but to no avail.

"Worried About His Safety!? More Like Worried About The Safety Of The Woman Who Kid Napped Him!" Lynn Sr. said

"Father Please You Need To Listen To Us, We Are Trying Find Lincoln And Ronnie Anne And get…" Lori said pleading with her father.

"JUST SHUT UP! I Don't Want To Hear Another Word Out Of You!" Lynn Sr. fired back

"Now Dad, You Are Being Unreasonable." Luan said

At that moment Lynn Sr. cell phone rang. He answered it and after a brief talk. He then looked at Lori and said. "Well Guess What!?"

Lori stood silent with a shocked look on her face. As her father continued. "Look's Like I Have To Go Into Great Lakes City Now And Pick Up Your Sisters From The Police Station There. Do You Want To Know Why?!"

Everyone could tell how furious Lynn Sr. was at the time Because At That Moment He Glared at Bobby and pointing his finger at him and said Shout out loudly. "Because Your Aunt, Uncle, and Cousins Threw Then Arrested Just For Asking Them A Few Questions."

"Dad Please, Let Us Work Together to Find…" Lori pleaded with her father

Lynn Sr. walked out and before leaving he lashed out at Lori and shouted out to her. "YOUR DEAD TO ME!"

Everyone in the room was just as shocked and appalled by Lynn Sr. Actions as Lori was. Too see how her father treated her was even inconceivable for her sisters who only moments ago accused her for the same way. Lori once again broke down crying but this time she had more than her husband and kids comforting her. The news of Ronnie Anne's kidnapping of Lincoln lead to a negative backlash that lead to two family's being against each other. If they are to find Lincoln and Ronnie Anne the Loud's, Santiago's, and Casagrande's had to settled there differences with one and other.


	17. Damage Controle

**A/N. I know it's been a while but it's finally here. I wanted to end the last chapter on a cliffhanger to add some suspense. In this chapter the quarrels that flared up in the last chapter are going to be quelled. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 17. Damage Control

Over sixty one million miles away from the commotion happening back on Earth on the planet Mars. NASA set up new colony of humans who now live and work on the planet. One particular scientist who is also a member of this colony, Professor Lisa Marie Loud was cultivating water rations as well as oxygen levels for all the human inhabitance of this colony. As she was going over the reading of the water, and oxygen of the fledgling colony a thought just entered he mind. She told her supervisors that she needed to check something out in her living quarters.

Lisa was well aware that back on Earth her only brother was abducted by a woman who had a crush on him since childhood. She have been sending countless drones down to the plant scanning, and searching the vicinity of every place that one woman who have taken her only brother hostage. She was also well away that the two families of her and her brother's abductor were very close. Lisa's eldest sister Lori was married to the brother of the abductor after all.

After running through the video and news from footage. As well as security camera footage from every CCTV camera in the United States she came across a very disturbing sight. The CCTV camera's from inside the Casagrade's store shown Lola and Lana confronting the Casagrade's on Lincoln's whereabouts, and both sisters being arrested and sent off to police custody. She also saw video from inside her father's restaurant shunning his eldest daughter the one who was married to the brother of her brother's abductor. It happened right in front of his four of his other daughters and his granddaughter, who was also her brother's daughter. Finally the Camera footage from inside the police station Lynn Sr. was picking up his two daughters who were realest out on bail.

After Lisa's shift was finished for the day she then sent five holograph projecting drones to five locations. The Casagrande's Store Front, Lynn's Table Where Lynn sr. was working. The house where her eldest sister Lived, Lori with her husband Bobby. To her old childhood home at 1216 Franklyn Ave. Finally the house where her brother's Wife Sam lived. Coincidently Lola, and Lana were at Lynn's Table at the time. She also boost the energy output of her signal to make a very clear reception for her interplanetary broadcast.

Fortunately for Lisa at the house were her eldest sister Lori lived with Bobby, Her four other elder sister, Luna, Luan, Lynn and Lucy were with her with their love interest Carol, Maggie, Alexi, and Nigel, minuses Lincoln. Sam was also there with her daughter Lina. After seeing this she canceled out one of the drones and sent it down to the Southwestern States to search for Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Back at Great Lakes City in The Casagrande's Store front. Hector and Rosa were just about to close for the night. The Holographic image of a brown haired woman in a white lab coat appeared, this same holographic image appeared at the Restaurant Lynn's table were Lynn Sr. and her two twin daughters where at the time. In the house were Lori, Bobby, Bobby Jr. And Rita Marie lived, and also were Luna, Carol, Luan, Maggie, Lynn Jr., Alexi, Lucy, Nigel, Sam, and Lina were all at Lisa's hologram also appeared. Even in her family house where her mother Rita and her younger sister Lily were at.

All at one Lisa's hologram appeared in all four locations and said "Greetings Everyone."

Needless to say everyone she appeared to were taken by surprise, and of course after an encounter with two of the Loud sisters that was not at all pleasant. Hector and Rosa were not at all pleased to see the Holographic projection of another Loud family member in their bodega.

"Get Out Before I Call The Police." Hector stated in a demanding tone.

"First of all I am not standing in the Bodega, I'm not even standing on this planet. I am broadcasting a transition of a hollo projection of myself from the planet Mars. Second of all the reason I'm transmitting myself to your locations is to resolve this silly quarrel between your two families that involves the abduction of my brother and your granddaughter." Lisa stated out.

"Oh So you like the rest of your familia are accusing Our Ronnie Anne of being a Kidnapper!" Rosa stated out with rage.

"The evidence pretty much speaks for itself." Lisa stated as the holographic projection of the security camera footage of her brother with Ronnie Anne in both Johnny Rockets, The convenient store in Kansas, the Five Star Hotel in Oklahoma City, As well as the parking lot footage from all three locations with Ronnie Anne's car was displayed.

"How do we if those videos aren't doctored, faked videos made to make Ronalda Look bad?" Hector asked

"Those are the same video and security camera footage the news reported." Lynn Sr. said

"Do you have any new knowledge or footage on the whereabouts of my husband?" Sam asked with both great concern and great fear.

"Unfortunately I don't have any new information regarding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne at the time. However the main reason I'm Hollo projecting myself to your specific location is to resolve this silly quarrel between our two families." Lisa stated

"Tell the Casagrande's to give Lincoln back to us and turn themselves into the authority's and we'll resolve it." Lynn Sr. stated

"Tell the Loud's to stop harassing us and scapegoating Ronnie Anne then we'll resolve it." Rosa said.

As the argument was going on Maria, Carlos, and Frida all came down stairs. "What with all the commotion we heard you shouting…" Carlos started to say after seeing the hollo projection of Lisa in the bodega they knew what Hector and Rosa were yelling at.

"What is she doing here?" Maria asked

"Like I said earlier I'm broadcasting a transition of a hollo projection of myself from another planet." Lisa explained.

"Lisa Marie Who ells are you talking to?" Lynn Sr. asked

"Father I am also transmitting my signal to the Casagrande's just as I am transmitting my signal to the rest of my family." Lisa explained.

"Well tell the rest of your family to leave our family alone." Maria stated

"Tell Ronnie Anne to Give Lincoln up or we'll press charges." Rita said

"Our Ranolda did not take Lincoln, She grew up in the same building together. We know her better than you know your own son." Hector stated.

"All the evidence says otherwise dudes. She snatch our Bro and Flew the coop." Luna explained

"If only you nincompoop's will keep quiet for just one moment I can offer a logical explanation to everything that Ronnie Anne did to Lincoln." Lisa stated

With that everyone in all four locations hushed.

"Thank you first of all let's lay down the facts from the case." Lisa started as she pulled up holographic files appeared alongside her holographic projection.

"These facts about the case were all made public by Sharif Rusty Spokes of Royal Wood's, and Officer Nikki of Great Lakes City." Lisa explained as she made her presentation.

"FACT: On Thanksgiving day Ronnie Anne called the Casagrande's saying she was not feeling well and that she could not make it to the gather. Is That True?" Lisa asked in a very serious tone.

"True she said she had the flu, we even made a plate for her and ran it down to her." Maria said

"However eye witnesses at the Royal Woods Family Fun Fair two days later claimed to have seen her. Do you know what the average deration of overcoming a flu virus is?" Lisa stated

"What?" Rosa asked

"Three to Four days. She had to have an immune system from out of this world in order to recover from a Flu Virus in two days.

"FACT: Both Her best friend Sid, and her brother Bobby got phone calls from her asking about the Family Fun Fair in Royal Woods that Thanksgiving Day. Is That True?" Lisa asked Bobby who was with Lori at their house at the time.

"Yes that is true." Bobby said

"Is someone has the flu virus and could not make it to a family gathering. Why on earth would they make plans to go an out of town Fun Fair only a few days down the line?" Lisa said

The information Lisa was presenting was compelling and even though the Casagrande's were not convinced yet. The evidences Lisa was presenting to them was compelling enough to get their attention. Enough that Carlos Sr. the Casagrande family professor stepped forward stepped forward. "Alright Professor Loud you have a theory, a theory based on circumstantial evidence. For all we know Ronnie Anne was checking up with a friend who was planning on going to the family fun fair. Do you have any other evidence to back up this theory?" He stated

"As a matter of fact I do." Lisa said as she as more holographic files popped up. "The day After Lincoln's abduction he called his wife Sam to inform her that he was kidnapped, and that he was being held in a motel in Missouri against his will. Shortly after he called Sam, During the call a woman's voice shouted out to him. The next day at a Johnny Rockets in Kansas City A waitress named Clara waited on a couple which matched the description of Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne." Lisa continued as the Security camera footage from the Johnny Rockets showing Lincoln and Ronnie Anne entering. "She also claimed that before the two left the white haired man left a note on a napkin." Lisa stated as the napkin note appeared clearly saying (_Help, My Name is Lincoln Loud, and I was Kidnapped, Please Call the Police!)_

"Shortly after in a convenient store in Topeka that same couple walked in." Lisa continued showing the video of Lincoln and Ronnie Anne entering the convenient store. "On top of all of that Bobby, Ronnie Anne's sister received a call from Ronnie Anne stating that she Kidnapped Lincoln, a Call that was traced to Oklahoma City Oklahoma." Lisa concluded

"That is correct." Bobby said with wide open eyes.

With all the convincing evidence placed before the two families Lisa presented it was very difficult for them to deny it facts. Carlos did toy around with the idea of saying that maybe Lincoln was the one who kidnapped Ronnie Anne, but then again why on Earth would he leave evidence behind stating that he was kidnapped. To throw the investigators off his trail. Even with a Keen mind for facts it seemed very unlikely. Why on earth would Ronnie Anne in a phone call to her own brother take the blame for her kidnapper? To through off the authority's? Even the most skilled detective on the planet would state how it didn't make any since why a kidnapper would want to make it look like he was kidnapped by his own victim. A guile contusion would make a kidnapper confess to their actions. Aside from this argument playing in Carlos's head. The Casagrande's were at a loss for words except for one. "Why?"

As Lisa cleared her thought and tried to explain Ronnie Anne's actions as best as she could. "Humans are a very fickled species. They have the great compassed for knowledge, wisdom and understanding, Yet they have the audacity to be notoriously stubborn, selfish, and greedy. Growing up in a large family I can pull up a tone of examples from my child hood. A childhood which I look back on thinking to myself why on Earth did we do this!" Lisa paused as she gave her list of times she and her family.

"All the times my family acted irrationally include and are not limited to, 'The Sweet Spot' Incident, 'The Hidden Fortune.' Incident, 'The Lincoln's Tutor is Hot.' incident, 'Lincoln Think's he knows his sisters but doesn't.' Incident 'The Grocery Store.' Incident, 'Let's Reduce Our Echo Footprint.' Incident, 'The Lincoln Uses Earplugs To Avoid His Sisters.' Incident 'The Hotel' Incident, 'The Dress.' Incident, 'The Let's Sabotage Dinner So we Can Have Pizza.' Incident. 'The Bad Luck.' Incident, 'The Leftovers In The Refrigerator.' Incident, 'The Lie Detecting Camera's Through The House.' Incident, ' The I'll Dumb Myself Down Because My Brother's says so.' Incident. 'The My Athletic Sister Thinks She's a Better Baby Sitter Than Her Four Eldest Sister's' Incident. 'The Same Athletic Sister Can't Control Her Own Impulses Whenever She Win's On Family Game Night' Incident. 'All of Luan's April Fool's Day.' Incidents, 'The Lincoln Clogged The Toilet With His Princess Pony Book.' Incident.

Lisa went down the list of incidents involving her family. By the time she came to the end both families in the Loud's and Casagrande's were flabbergasted.

"All Those Incident's" Carlos said

"Maridor, Do we Report This?" Frida asked

"Are you kidding?" Carlos asked

"What does that have to do with What happened to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne?" Hector asked

"Yah Don't change the subject here?" Rosa stated

"I am not changing the subject, I'm simply pointing all the incidents were my family went haywire, just like Ronnie Anne did with Lincoln. Now how many of you, I'm talking to the Casagrande's too, can honestly state that there was no time's when you didn't go Kooky like me and My siblings did in my family?" Lisa explained

After hearing everything Lisa had to say Lucy stepped forward. "I have a confession to make. That 'Prince Pony' Book that clogged the toilet. It wasn't Lincoln's, it was mine. Lincoln simply covered for me."

At that moment Carlos too stepped forward. "I have a confession of my own. Back in College I use to skate board under the surname 'Carlos-X' and after promising my wife I will never skate board again. When Ronnie Anne moved in we'd go out at night and skate board together."

"I remember that Maridor, Your broken ankle almost ruined my art exhibit." Frida stated recalling that ordeal.

Rosa confessed. "I usually don't share my recipe with anyone, but one time needed tools from the hard ware store once so I gave the owner's wife my tamale recipe in exchange for a discount on the tools."

"I deliberately broke the law and got incarcerated, just to get some alone time for myself away from the family." Rita Confessed.

"I actually though about changing my Name to 'Lulu' as well as my look just to win on 'America's Next Hit Maker'." Luna confessed.

"I've may have convinced Flip to recruiting some women from Beaver Town To play on our Basket Ball Team just so I can win a Basket Ball Game." Lynn Jr. confessed.

"I may have went a little overboard during my senior year in High School and dragged a few friends into a night of pranking's." Lori explained.

"Tell me about it, you've dragged me along on that night." Carol explained

"I've may have faked a sprained ankle so I would not have to perform a certain dance that was a tradition in my familia." Maria confessed.

"I may have gone overboard when my kids first introduced me to Social Media." Lynn Sr. confessed

"So I'm simply pointing out. Just like each of us 'me included' gone a little crazy in the past. The Same thing happened to Ronnie Anne." Lisa stated

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked

"Well, this is my hunch on why she kidnapped Lincoln. Seeing how she was still singled and did not have a husband of her own. Ronnie Anne looked at Lincoln and seeing how he has a wife and daughter, and became overly jealous. Of course keep in mind it's only a hunch." Lisa explained

"Overly Jealous? More like insanely Jealous if you ask me." Sam said

"Believe me Wife of my male sibling unit. If Ronnie Anne was Insanely Jealous you and your daughter would both be dead, and she'd be wanted for Murder as well as kidnapping." Lisa explained

Lina began to cry as she thought about this ordeal Her Aunt Lisa just explained. "Does this mean my dad's life is in danger?" She asked

"Nope dear nice. Like I said she was only overly Jealous, I do not believe Ronnie Anne is capable of doing anything like that." Lisa explained

"So what are you suggesting Lisa?" Carlos asked

"What I am suggesting is very simple. First resolve this silly none cent between our two families, Second you two should combined your efforts in finding Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. Since the two are together it should be easy to find them." Lisa stated

After Lisa talk the two families, The Loud's, and the Casagrande's resolved their quarrel's and joined forces to fined Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Meanwhile Millions of Miles away from Mars were Lisa was at, and hundreds miles away from the state of Michigan were the rest of their families lived. In the state of Texas, In the city of Houston. An old gray car drove up into a parking garage. Were at a hotel two people have booked a room. Ronnie Anne with her hostage Lincoln got out and checked into their room together. It was a long ride from Oklahoma City Oklahoma to Houston Texas. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were tired after the whole ordeal.

As the two were checking in for the night Lincoln had a question which he needed to ask Ronnie Anne. It was a question that was plaguing his mind ever since Oklahoma. Even though both were tired after a long ride Lincoln still needed to ask.

"Ronnie Anne." Lincoln called out.

"Yes Lincoln?" Ronnie Anne asked

"If you had feelings for me, why didn't you tell me earlier?" Lincoln asked

At first Ronnie Anne was at a loss for words. The thought of Lincoln and the feelings she had for him did not enter her mind until that Thanksgiving Day. The truth was she always had feelings for him, but never really admitted it. Ever since she was eleven and Lincoln called her crush on him a silly childhood crush. When he told her he felt she was rushing things and questioned what she wanted out of life. Those larger than life question Lincoln first explained to her what she wanted out of life. It was at that moment Ronnie Anne realized why she kidnapped him in the first place.

"Lincoln, Remember what you've told me when my Familia first moved to Great Lakes City, How you said we were only eleven years old, how we had our whole lives ahead of us." Ronnie Anne started

"Yes I did." Lincoln stated

"Well it was real for. I know you say I'd finds someone who would make a great Boyfriend, and believe me when I say I had very many boys who were friends, but none of them were you." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Still Ronnie Anne I was making visits well into my high school days, you could have told me how you felt about me all those times." Lincoln explained.

"I know, but at the same time you were dating Sam. I was afraid that if I told you, you would just brush me off." Ronnie Anne said with all sincerity.

Now Lincoln was at a loss for words. While true he was still home sick and missed his wife and daughter, a part of him did feel sorry for Ronnie Anne and he was even willing to forgive her for her actions.


	18. End of the Line

**A/N. This Is It! In This Chapter Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both Comes to the end of her long of their Long Road Trip. For the past seven chapters we've seen Ronnie Anne take Lincoln on this wild Road trip and now. We're going to see why Ronnie Anne and Lincoln come to the end. There will be two more chapters after this one so it may be the end of Lincoln's hostage situation but it won't be the end of the story yet.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything from The Loud House or The Casagrande's. All Character's and Content are owned by Nickelodeon. **

**Lina Loud is owned by Javi Suzumiya.**

Chapter 18. End of The Line.

It's been one week since Ronnie Anne Kidnapped Lincoln at the Family Fun Fair and drove off with him on a long road trip that went through nine states, and over nineteen hundred miles. After a night in Houston Texas. Ronnie Anne and Lincoln continued with Ronnie Anne driving at the wheel. Ever since that time at the hotel in Oklahoma City she was really thinking about and questioning her actions, debating in her head whether or not she should continue with her plan or not, Should she keep Lincoln all for herself or let him go. This plan went on in his head as time went on. Unfortunately for her time was running out in more ways than one. It was now national news that she kidnapped Lincoln and as on the run with him. Every Police and Law enforcement officers in the country knows who they are and are out looking for the two. She knew if she got pulled over or if some police officer recognized her and Lincoln it was all over. That and of course Lisa was sending drones down searching for the two.

Needless to say after their stay in Houston Texas the two jumped into the car and Ronnie Anne drove off. She'd spend the rest of the day driving on the road. She soon learned from a news report on the radio that border troopers have strengthened security on the border Texas have with Mexico, Because of her and Lincoln. They even had posters with the faces of the two at their posts. Ronnie Anne knew it was too risky to cross the Tex-Mex boarder. So she drove none stop into New Mexico, Well going through the drive-through for Food and stopping at rest stops for bathroom breaks. As soon as they came to Santa Fe New Mexico it was night. The two were coming to the end of their long and argues journey. Both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne checked into the nearest motel and shut themselves in for the night. Unaware that the two would be awaken by a very rude awakening.

As morning downed in the Santa Fe, New Mexico. In a motel on the outskirts of that city. Ronnie Anne was just awakening with her hostage when all of a sudden out of no ware a woman in a white lab coat short brown hair and glasses suddenly appeared.

"I've Finally Found You!" She said

Lincoln was waking up to when he went into the room were Ronnie Anne and the Woman was.

"What's going on!….Lisa!?" Lincoln said still Groggy

It Was the Hollo projection of Lisa Loud, She sent one of her drones to track the two down and came across her car in the parking lot of the motel. As soon as she saw Ronnie Anne awake and moving around Lisa sent her drone into the motel and Hollo-projected herself.

Lisa began to speak "Don't worry Dear Brother, I've alerted the authorities to your locations and…"

BAM!

Before Lisa could finish Ronnie Anne saw the drone spinning around projecting Lisa's hologram. So she grabbed a chair and smashed it.

"RONNIE ANNE!" Lincoln called out.

"What? I've acted out of instinct." Ronnie Anne stated trying to explain herself.

At that moment there was a knock at the Door. "Police Open Up, We know you're in there Santiago, we also know your holding your hostage Lincoln Loud with you."

Ronnie Anne Looked out the window and saw there were no police outside. "Quick Threw The Window!" She instructed Lincoln.

"Why?" Lincoln asked. Ronnie Anne Looked at him with a very stern look and said. "Let me guess. Instinct."

Reluctant Lincoln followed Ronnie Anne out the back window. The two jumped into their car and both spun off. As soon as they did the police who were parked outside the motel saw their car and began a pursuit. Lincoln pointed out the police were following them with the flashing lights, But Ronnie Anne simply ignored them. She soon found the ramp that leads to the interstate leaving New Mexico for Arizona. As soon as she got on there were over a dozen police cruisers following the two from behand and even a helicopter fallowing from above. Soon a second news helicopter appeared over the fleeing two.

As the news helicopter was flying overhead it was recording the whole chase while being broadcast throughout the nation. Most television stations were airing the news report.

(This Just In. Police in New Mexico are pursuing a vehicle with Michigan license plates. It is believed that the vehicle is owned by Ronolda Santiago, a woman whom back in Michigan abducted a 33 year old father Lincoln Loud. The reason for Ronalda Kidnapping Lincoln is unknown. It has been about a week ago since she kidnapped him. She has driven through eight states with her hostage, and a long investigation on where they were going.)

As this new report was happening on li television. In the State of Michigan first at the Bodega were the Casagrande's lived. At the front register Hector watching television when he saw the developing story as it was unfolding.

"EVERYONE COME QUICKLY!" Hector shouted

At that moment Carlos, Frida, Rosa, and Maria all came running down to the Bodega were the story was being broadcast. They were the only one watching this News Break. For at the same time in Royal Woods Lina was flipping through channels she soon came across the news report showing the overhead chase. The car being pursued by what looked like ten police cruisers. Soon after the report announced that Ronnie Anne was driving the car with Lincoln Loud in it and shown a photo of Lincoln on the screen.

"MOM!" Lina called out.

Sam ran in and soon as Lina pointed to the television screen and shown the police report of the chase involving Lincoln and Ronnie Anne she immediately called Lincoln's parents and all of his sisters. Within seconds the entire Loud Family in Michigan was glued to their television screens watching the story as it unfolded.

Back in New Mexico on the interstate with Ronnie Anne and Lincoln were driving as twelve police cruisers fallowing closely behind them. Lincoln was looking back and to the front, back and forth. To Ronnie Anne who was driving and to the police who were pursuing them.

"You do know there are over a dozen police cars chasing us?" Lincoln said

"You Think I'm Unaware of That!" Ronnie Anne said nervously

"Why Don't You Just Pull Over and Surrender?" Lincoln asked

"Never!" Ronnie Anne stated

The two soon came to the state line and passed into the State of Arizona. To Ronnie Anne's annoyance the police were still fallowing them.

"We're in a different state now why are they still fallowing us?" Ronnie Anne asked in rage

It was at that moment Lincoln Looked back and noticed that they were unmarked police cars, not only that but one of the drivers was wearing a ball cap on his head. A ball cap with the Letters F.B.I. on it.

"It figures." Lincoln said

"What?" Ronnie Anne asked

"Those aren't you usual police, they are the F.B.I." Lincoln explained

As the overhead helicopters were recording the news soon two drones from outer space came down and hovered around the car Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were driving in. at that moment a holographic projection of Lisa appeared in front of them.

"Ronnie Anne, I have alerted the F.B.I. and they are now on your trail. Pull over now and give our brother up." Lisa stated

"NEVRE!" Ronnie Anne shouted a she continued driving on a long pursuit.

Lincoln who was driving up front in the passenger side seat looked down at the fuel gage and saw that it was half full. Think of a way to get her to stop Lincoln said. "You know Ronnie Anne you have only a half a tank of gas."

"SO!?" Ronnie Anne asked agitated

"You may want to pull into a gas station and fill up since we are being chased by the Feds and we do have a long road ahead of us." Lincoln said

"Nice try Lame-O. I'm not falling for that. You just want me to pull into a gas station so the Feds can take me in and you can run to them." Ronnie Anne said

That was Lincoln intention, was to talk Ronnie Anne into going to a gas station and filling up so he can run to the F.B.I. vehicles that were pursuing them. Of cores anyone in a high speed pursuit would say it was a dumb idea. Lincoln knew he was in for a long ride with no easy way out.

Meanwhile miles away from Arizona were the F.B.I. were chasing down Ronnie Anne and Lincoln. In a high-rise building in New York City. Leni was in her fashion studio preparing her latest designer fashion. When she got a call on her cell phone. It was her niece Lina.

"Hey Lina what's up?" Leni asked in her cheery mood.

"Aunt Leni turn on the television and go to CNN." Lina said

Leni did have a large plasma screen television in her studio. She flip on to CNN. It was a new report of a high speed chase going on in Arizona.

"Oop's must be the wrong channel its nothing but a high speed car chase." Leni said

"NO Aunt Leni Watch! Do You Know Who's In that Chase!" Lina asked in a demanding tone. As Leni was about to change the channel a picture of her brother Lincoln Loud appeared on the screen, Leni dropped the phone and stood in shock.

"Aunt Leni! Aunt Leni are you there?" Lina asked from the other line.

Meanwhile back at the ware house were Bobby Santiago worked his boss was enraged when he learned that he has no came into work.

"WERE IS SATIAGO!?" his boss demanded

"He said he could not make it sir. Something about a family emergency." His assistant said.

At that moment the boss called up Bobby on his cell phone. He was in the living room of his house with his wife Lori, and their son Bobby Jr. and daughter Rita Maria. As he and his family were watching his phone rang. Bobby picked it up and saw that it was his boss. "Hello?" he answered

"Santiago! Where Are You? You've Missed Your Shift Today!" His boss shouted

"I'm in the middle of a family emergency. This is Important?" Bobby stated

"A Family Emergency What Can Be So…" His boss yelled but Bobby

"My Sister Kidnapped my Brother-In-Law!" Bobby stated

"Yah Right!" His Boss shouted back clearly not buying

"Believe me I'm watching those two being chased by the police as it is unfolding right now." Bobby tried to explain."

"And believe me when I say this Santiago, YOUR FIRED!" His Boss snapped just before hanging up.

After Bobby Hung up Lori could tell something was wrong with him. "Lost your job Bobo-Bear?" Lori asked

Bobby Looked back at the screen and said. "Somethings are more important."

Back at the house on 1216 Franklyn Ave. Lily the twenty-two year old college student was glued to the screen. "Lily get back you'll ruin your eyes." Rita her mother said.

"Not until I know for sure that Lincoln will be safe!" Lily said

As all the members of the Loud and Casagrande families watch with intensity the chase unfold on television. In Arizona were the chase was actually happening Ronnie Anne was fallowing the road and the sings. The Road signs that said and pointed to the way the Grand Canyon was.

"Ronnie Anne where are you going?" Lincoln asked

"The road signs point to the Grand Canyon. It will be a beautiful sight for us." Ronnie Anne said

"It would be if we weren't being chased by the police." Lincoln said as he pointed out to the back window.

"Don't worry I promises you it will be the last stop, after we hit the Grand Canyon I'll turn myself in." Ronnie Anne said

As the chase was going on the News Reporter in the helicopter was covering the whole thing.

(It looks as though the fugitive it taking her hostage to the Grand Canyon. They are only about an hour and a half away from the Grand Canyon Nation Park.)

Meanwhile back in the Casagrande's bodega Carlota was watching the report with the rest of her family and heard the reporter say that Lincoln and Ronnie Anne were driving to the Grand Canyon. It then hit Carlota like a ton of bricks.

"Oh NO! You Don't Think They'll…" Carlota started to say.

"What Carlota Spit it Out!" Hector stated

"I Remember When Me And Ronnie Anne saw This Movie Called 'Thelma and Louise' It Involved a Grand Canyon Scene where they run their car off the Canyon!" Carlota stated in fear.

"Don't Say That!" Hector Shouted

"Let Pray Our Ranolda Has More common sense then that!" Rosa stated

At the same time in Royal Woods the Loud's too were just as concerned for the safety of their son. In the Santiago House Bobby and Lori were watching with great on edge concern for the safety of each of their siblings.

"Why would Ronnie Anne want to go to the Grand Canyon?" Lori asked

"You don't think It has anything to do with that movie Thelma and Louise?" Bobby said

"WHAT!" Lori shouted out in shook.

As both families were glued to their televisions questioning about the chase to the Grand Canyon. Back on the road in the actual chase Lincoln just had to ask. "Ronnie Anne, Why exactly are we going to the Grand Canyon?"

"Tell me Lame-O have you ever seen the movie 'Thelma and Louise'?" Ronnie Ann asked

"Well? No! I may have seen only snippets of it." Lincoln said

"Well then this is going to be a new experience for you." Ronnie Anne said as she continued driving.

As the helicopter was hovering overhead and recording the pursuit as it was happening on the ground. Ronnie Anne saw the sign for "The Grand Canyon Nation Park." And then she went off the road and drove straight for the Canyon itself. The twelve police cruisers spread out with six on each side. Lincoln began to panic as he watch Ronnie Anne drive towards the Canyon at top speed.

"Don't Worry, unfasson your seat bell." Ronnie Anne said

"Are You Crazy?" Lincoln ask nervously

"Just Do It!" Ronnie Anne said as the two were still approaching the Canyon with the feds still hot behind them.

"Now on the count of three we're going to throw open our doors and jump out!" Ronnie Anne said

"Now I Know Your…" Before Lincoln could finish Ronnie Anne cut him off.

"Don't Argue With Me. Are You Ready…ONE…Two…THREE!"

The entire Loud, Santiago and Casagrande Families all Watch in Horror as the Helicopter overhead recorded the two occupants get thrown from a fast moving vehicle. The twelve police cruisers stopped and surrounded the two after they hit the ground they tumbled about for a few minutes. Then the two sat up on the ground. They saw the car they were both traveling in for eight days and going through ten states. Drive over the edge of the canyon and it was out of sight and no more.

The twelve police cruisers who've been fallowing them on a long ride since New Mexico surrounded the two and one person from each cruiser stepped out and approached Ronnie Anne, and Lincoln who were now sitting on the ground. Ronnie Anne Laughed in irony, She laughed because now she was about to get what she now knew was coming to her. Lincoln on the other hand was never more happier to be around Law Enforcement. As the men from the F.B.I, came to approach Lincoln and they placed Ronnie Anne in custody one thing was for certain. Lincoln's eight day ordeal was all over.

The news helicopter recorded the officers escorting Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to both their cars. The three families in the state of Michigan as well as the sciences who was on Mars was watching the whole thing unfold.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that to Happen?" Lisa said for the first time in her life she sounded dumfounded. Back on earth the Loud's and the Casagrande's were all waiting patiently for further news on what happened to Lincoln and Ronnie Anne. All the report said after the chase was that the two occupants were identified as Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago, and that they were now both in custody. The two were taken in separate cruisers to a police station in Tucson Arizona.

The news footage of the cash ended when the chase ended. Entire Loud, Santiago, and Casagrande families watched as both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne Jumped form their car and I drove off into the canyon. They watched at the F.B.I. agents took the two into custody. The reporter only ended with "The Two occupants who jumped from the car were indeed identified as Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne Santiago. The two are now in police custody." Nothing ells was said. The three family's early waited to see what further news on the whereabouts of the two.

Back in the police station in Tucson Arizona, Lincoln Loud was sitting in the waiting room of the police station when the officer came to him to see how he was doing. "Can I make one phone call?" Lincoln asked

Back in Royal Woods at his home Sam receives a call on her cell phone. Her husband who was abducted eight days ago was on the other line.

"Hello?" Sam asked

"Sam! It's me Lincoln!" Lincoln said on the other line.

"LINCOLN! Is That Really You!?" Sam said with both relief and excitement.

"Yes Sam it's me." Lincoln said

"We've saw your chase on T.V. We thought you were gone!?" Sam said still with a hint of worry and well as relief.

"Don't Worry, I'm at the Police Station in Tucson Arizona. Tell the others that I'm safe and I need someone to get me back home." Lincoln explained

With joy excitement and relief Sam called her daughter. "LINA! LINA!"

Lina came running in. "What is it mom?"

"They Found Your Dad! He's in Tucson Arizona!" Sam said with excitement

Lina's face lite up with excitement over the news of her father's whereabouts.

"We're flying down to Arizona to see him. But first I need to make a few outgoing calls." Sam said as she pulled out her cellphone.

A few minutes later at the house were Luna and Carol Pingrey Loud both lived. Luna was down in her basement working on a new song when Carol came running down.

"LUNA! LUNA!" Carol called out.

"What is it Love?" Luna asked

"They found Lincoln, He's in Tucson Arizona." Carol explained

Within second the two jumped into their car and drove off to the airport to get tickets to Tucson Arizona.

"I'M COMING BABY BRO!" Luna screamed as the two drove off.

At the same time in another part of town. Alexi Agripock The Russian Gold Medal champion of the Siberian Olympics was bench pressing in his back yard. When all of a sudden his fiancé Lynn came running in and shouted. "Alexi Get Your Big Russian Butt In The Hummer Right Now! They Found Him!"

Without another word he got up and the two jumped in the Humvee and drove off.

"They finally found your brother Stinkovich?" Alexi asked

"IT"S SKINKCOLN!" Lynn shouted

At the same time at a joke emporium Maggie the Goth was sitting at the desk when her wife Luan came running in.

"Maggie, This Is No Joking Matter In Fact I'm Being Nine-Hundred Percent Seirus!" Luna stated in the most serious tone she ever was in her life.

"What Is It?" Maggie aske knowing Luan meant every word she said.

"Lincoln was found! He's in Arizona!" Luan explained

With no further words Luan and Maggie jumped into their car and drove off to the airport.

Meanwhile at a graveyard at the other end of town Nigel Pots was walking among the gravestones were his fiancé Lucy came up to him.

"Nigel! My Brother Was Found! And He Is Among The Living!" Lucy said in a low but deep tone

The two jumped into the hurts and drove off to the airport.

Meanwhile at an Auto Repair Garage in Grand Rapids The head mechanic of that Garage Lana Loud came out and said "Listen Up Everyone. I have an Emergency I need to see to in Arizona, I'm flying out today but I should be back soon." After Lana said this she when strait to the airport.

On the road to the Michigan State Airport a family of four was driving at top speed. Bobby the father of that family had a lot going through his head. His wife was only thinking about her brother who was kidnapped by his sister a little over a week ago, and their two children were just as worried about the whole awkward situation.

At the same time in a snazzy red corvette convertible a young man Carl Casagrande was also driving at top speed with his wife Lola Looking very stern and very demanding. They too were going to the same airport Bobby, his family, including his wife Lori, her sisters Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana and their lovers Carol, Maggie, Alexi, and Nigel were all driving to.

In New York City, At the New York Air Port a Ditzy Blond Fashionista named Leni Loud ran up to the front desk and asked. "Can you get me to Tucson Arizona?" She got the ticket to the last flight out.

Finally at the house on 1216 Franklyn Ave. Lynn Sr. and Rita both came up to Lily and said

"Great News Lily. They Found Your Brother He's In Arizona!"

"YAY!" Lily cheered as she and her parents both jumped into the car and drove off to the airport.

Unbeknownst to the Louds they were not he only family planning on flying out to Tucson. At the moment the Casagrande's also got word of Ronnie Anne's where also planning on flying out there too. With an hour two families will be flying out to Arizona to See Two people.


End file.
